Aisley in Wonderland: Of Mountains and Mordor
by emberrox42
Summary: All Aisley Elizabeth MacGuire wants is to find Seattle and her Gran, her only living relative. She doesn't want to wind up in Middle Earth, and she sure doesn't want to be a member of the Fellowship! Join Aisley as her quest to get to Grandma's house takes a much unexpected twist!
1. Of Airplanes and Aragorn

**I know you are probably nervous this is going to be another iconic tenth walker story, but there's defiantly going to be a different plot. It's not really going to follow the movie or books verbatim, because let's face it- we can basically all quote the movies start to finish with all the fanfics out there. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please keep it kind, and try to limit the profanity. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think. **

**Also, MoonlightTouch? You're probably not reading this, but on the off chance you are can you shoot me a PM or something? I can't help but feel like we got off on the wrong foot…**

**Disclaimer: Is my name J.R.R. Tolkien? No. Well, I mean, if you want to call me that, I wouldn't mind… but my point is, I don't own anything except Aisley.**

Chapter one- Going Down

Aisley groaned, wishing anything that she could have a phone. Of course, she didn't want to bring the whole plane down- would that happen?- but still. One can only do so many crossword puzzles. And word searches. And read books. She'd brought along a journal, but what was she going to write? In the air. Still in the air. Oh look- clouds. And birds. Can they fly this high? Still in the air. Guess what? In the air. Still.

Heck no. So she resorted to staring out the window, trying to ignore the 40 something year old man snoring on her shoulder. Not fun.

The flight from Belfast to New York was not a short one. And then she had a connecting flight to get to Seattle. Aisley was looking forward to seeing America and meeting her grandmother, but at the same time, America was waaaaay too far away.

She suddenly sat up straight as the plane began to shake. The man fell of her shoulder and glared at her sleepy eyed, but Aisley really didn't care. She was more concerned about the trail of drool that lead from the man's mouth to her cardigan. Ew.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the pilot speaking. We're having a slight turbulence problem. Please remain seated until further notice."

"There's nothing to worry about." An air hostess near Aisley reassured. "This sort of thing happens all the time."

Aisley wasn't sure. Yes, this sort of thing happened all the time. In movies. And then people went crashing down to earth and lived on a deserted island for years and ate each other's dead carcasses. She did not want to eat anyone's dead carcass. No way.

A little girl behind her let out a shriek as the plane shook even worse. Aisley gripped the seat so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She had a seatbelt? Forget the seatbelt. She needed more back up! She needed a freaking harness or something.

When the air hostess sat down, that's when Aisley knew something was wrong. Heck no! She wanted to yell. Get up and serve me some peanuts! That's how I know everything's ok!

They could say there's nothing to worry about, but when the air hostess sits down- you know there's something to worry about.

Aisley herself let out a holler as the plane went down faster, spiraling. This sure wasn't some turbulence problem. She began to pray, and forced herself to tear her eyes away from the window. She didn't need to see the ground hurtling closer and closer to her.

When the collision came, Aisley was braced for it. It didn't help. Her head snapped back viciously and then slammed forward into the seat in front of her. She shook her head woozily as a trickle of blood ran down her face. She had to close her eyes…

When Aisley came to, she couldn't find anyone in the plane. Seriously? Did they really find a rescue crew without her? She shook herself. Obviously, no one wanted to move her since she was passed out. She could have suffered a spinal injury! They did the right thing.

She struggled to unbuckle her seatbelt, and stood up, immediately regretting it. Did the world always spin that fast? Maybe it spun faster in America. Was that even possible?

"Hello?" She asked, exiting the wreckage. She glanced around at the plane in shock. How had she survived the crash? The plane was smashed to bits!

"Seriously?" She cried angrily. "They ditched me? Way not cool!" She stalked off towards the forest, making sure to remember where the plane was. Maybe they were just off looking for food?

Dang it, now she couldn't even become a cannibal and eat someone else's dead carcass! There were no carcasses! She was all alone!

Suddenly, she spotted a man in the deep brush. He didn't look familiar, but then again she didn't have everyone on the plane's faces memorized. She was good, but she wasn't that good.

"Hey, thank God! I thought you guys abandoned me!" Aisley cried, approaching him. The man wheeled around, brandishing a sword at her face. "Whoa there, Dred Pirate Roberts! I'm a friend, not a foe!"

Evidently the man understood exactly nothing of what she said. He spoke quickly in some kind of funky Germanic language. What the heck?

Languages were Aisley's strong suit. She knew at least a little from every different language tree, but she'd never heard of this thing…

"Do you speak English? Gaelic? Española? Italiano? Nynorsk? Deutsch? Latin? Français? Nihongo?" She asked, switching from language to language in hopes of finding a common ground.

The man stared at her blankly. She shook her head.

"Look, dude, I only know one other language, and you won't know it. Where are you from anyway? I mean, I know this is an international flight, but… is that Old Saxon? Nobody speaks that, bro! I don't even speak that, and that's really saying something. "

The man looked at her, cocking his head to the side. He didn't lower the sword. How the heck did he get that sword past airport security?

"_Do you speak Elvish_?" She asked. The man's eyes lit up.

"_You know Sindarin Elvish?" _ He asked, shocked. Aisley raised an eyebrow.

"_You do_?" She rebutted. Who the heck knew Elvish besides her?

"_Of course. But why do you? I have never heard of a short Elleth. Or a redheaded one for that matter._" Aisley took offence to that. Sure, she was no 6'4", but five foot wasn't bad, right?

"_Uh… You do know that I'm not really an Elf, right? My friend Tarynn Conalie begged me to learn so I could teach her. I kind of have a knack for languages_."

"_A mortal that knows Elvish? That is a rare trait indeed_."

Seriously? What was with this guy? Aisley made a face at him that the man obviously didn't understand. Talking like he was freaking Robin Hood or something.

"_Uh, yeah… So where is everyone else_?" She continued, looking around for the rest of the group.

"_Whom do you speak of_?"

"_You know, everyone else on the plane_?"

"_What is this plane you speak of_?" The man asked, and Aisley growled in anger. Obviously she'd just run across some crazy guy in the forest who didn't speak any recognized language, and their only lingua franca was freaking Elvish! Not to mention he had a sword. That was still pointed at her throat.

"_Never mind. Do you mind lowering that_?" She asked, nodding at the sword. He lowered it, but kept his hand on the hilt, ready to slash her up if necessary. That's fine- as long it wasn't in her immediate vicinity…

If there was any chance of finding anyone else, Aisley would have left then instead of staying with the crazy guy with a sword. But really? Her options were limited.

"_Where am I_?" She asked the man, and he nodded, relieved that she asked a question he could answer.

"_You are on the outskirts of Rivendell, milady_." He replied, and Aisley raised an eyebrow.

"_Is that in America? My geography isn't as good as my language skills I'm afraid. I'm trying to get to Seattle. Do you know how far away it is_?"

"_America_?" The man asked, confused. What kind of crazy has never heard of America? Sure Aisley hadn't ever been there, but even she knew about it! "_I have no knowledge of this America_."

"_Yeah, ok, so where is this Rivendell_?" Aisley asked trying desperately to get her bearings.

"_You know Sindarin Elvish, yet you do not know where Rivendell is_?"

"_I never read the books_!" Aisley defended. "_I'm not even a…_" shoot, there wasn't a word for fangirl in Elvish! _"…obsessive follower, you know? It's Tarynn who knows this stuff. She just got me into the language."_

"_So then you are lost?"_ The man asked. Aisley nodded. "_Do you know the history of Gondor? Do you know who I am?"_

"_No. How am I supposed to know who you are? I have only just met you. And what is a Gondor? Is it that thing in Italy that they ride on the canal?"_

"_Gondor is my kingdom. I do not live there currently, but it is where I call home. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."_

"_Right. I am Aisley, um… daughter of Grant?"_ Aisley bit her lip, feeling completely out of her element… wherever she was. She was a Girl Guide! She should be able to thrive in this sort of situation, plane crashes and all. She could start fires, use compasses, tie knots and all that stuff, but really? What was going on here?

"_Aisle_y_. I have never heard_ _of that name before."_ He declared, and Aisley tilted her head.

"_Aisley. As is Mos?_ _Spelled differently, though_." When Aragorn didn't respond, she tried again. "_You_ _know, Mos Eisley? What, have you_ _never seen Star Wars?"_

"_No, thankfully I have_ _never even heard of these wars. Did they devastate your lands?"_

_"When the tickets ran out at the box office, sure."_ Aisley shrugged.

"_What land are you from? I cannot place your accent."_ Aragorn asked, tipping his head.

"_I'm from Ireland. What, you have never heard of that either?"_

"_No. It must be located far away then, if I have no knowledge of that land_."

"_I am beginning to think that_." Aisley declared, smoothing her hair in front her ears. And then, because she couldn't help it, she added:

"_Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore._"

To which Aragorn, son of Arathorn replied "_Who is Toto? And what is a Kansas_?"


	2. Of Fellowships and Councils

**Hey guys! I'm back. About 23 or so of you have read this, so I'm going to take that as a complement! I hope that this gets as popular as some of my other stuff, because I honestly love this story, but as long as some of you are happy reading this, that's enough, right? Let me know if you have any feedback. I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR, I would have enough money to pay off so many debts. And I really wouldn't need an education, because I would be famous enough without it! So, obviously, I don't own it…. All rights reserved to Tolkien.**

Chapter Two.

"_I will bring you back to my fellowship for now_." Aragorn declared, and Aisley nodded. Go with the crazy sword dude, or be lost in these woods forever? Tough choice…

"_Yes. That sounds fine_." Aisley shrugged. Might as well get the lay of the land. Find someone who knows which way America is.

"_Lady Aisley, I must warn you. You cannot travel far with our fellowship. Even being near us will put you in grave danger._"

"_That's fine. I do not plan on travelling with you, once I find my way to America."_

"_Wait here. I should warn my friends of your presence_." Aragorn declared. "_And another thing- if we are in a public village, you shall call me by the name Strider. Do you understand?"_

"_What, are you a wanted criminal?_" Aisley asked, stepping away. Freaking crazy dude!

"_Far from it. I am a king who has abandoned my throne. There are those who would kill me if they knew who I truly was."_ Aragorn replied, and Aisley blinked.

"_Was not expecting that…"_ She muttered. _"A king, huh? So, are you English then? Dang, I've still got a whole ocean to cross. But if you're English, why couldn't you understand me?"_

"_I am not English, as you say. I am heir to the throne of Gondor_."

"_Not England?_"

"_Gondor."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_"GONDOR!" _

"_Ok, sheesh! King of Gondor, got it."_ Aisley rolled her eyes.

_"Not so loud!"_ he cried, clamping a hand over her mouth. Aisley licked it, and he pulled it away, wiping it on his shirt disgustedly. She made a face as well.

"_Your hand tastes like dirt._" She complained.

"_Are you trying to get me killed? Stay here!"_ Aragorn demanded, and rushed off. Aisley rolled her eyes. Adults. The crazy ones were just like all the others.

Whatever. She could roll with this weirdo until she found America. Just like ol' Chris Columbus. But Columbus didn't have some certifiable guy with a sword as his guide.

Well, then again…

Aisley leaned back on a tree, waiting for this Aragorn guy to get back to her. She hadn't really had a chance to assess the situation yet, but now that she was alone, she really didn't want to think too hard. Mostly because she was stranded in some foreign land. She inched away from where she was leaning as she noticed a spider crawling towards her. Apparently, though, the spider was the least of her worries. She let out a shriek as she stepped back into a trip-wire, a rope seizing around her ankle. Within seconds she was dangling upside down with 9 men (she thought men, but some of them were way too short. Maybe they were midgets?) pointing weapons at her.

"Um… hiya." She declared. Aragorn was the first to lower his weapon, recognizing the girl caught in the trap. The other's followed his lead, and Aragorn cut her down from the tree. She landed nimbly on her feet (which is to say she stumbled but managed not to fall. With Aisley that was about the best you got) and waved at the others.

"Friends, this is Lady Aisley, daughter of Grant, from the land of Ire." Aragorn introduced in both Elvish and whatever language he was using earlier, so that Aisley could understand him as well. "She only speaks Elvish, though she is no Elleth."

"_That isn't true!"_ Aisley argued. "_I also speak English, French, German, Italian, Norse, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, and of course my native Gaelic."_

_"Ah, but none of us understand any of those."_ Aragorn replied, chiding her as if she were a child. _"Are you sure they really exist?"_

_"Would I be fluent in them if they did not?"_ Aisley asked defensively, and began to rant in all eight languages angrily. Her thoughts often switched back and forth between languages, but she rarely spoke them all. There were, of course, times when there was no English word for what she was trying to say, so she used a Gaelic one instead, but for the most part she kept her languages straight.

The small red-haired man with the axe asked something that Aisley could not make out, but Aragorn generously translated for her. The little man thought that she was a raving lunatic. Her. With all her multilingual brilliance, he thought _she_ was the lunatic?

Not likely.

_"What business does a mortal girl like yourself have wandering around Middle Earth alone?"_ The pale blonde man asked. Thankfully he spoke Elvish, so Aragorn had no need to translate. What were the odds? _"Especially in perilous times as this."_

_"There was an accident_." Aisley replied sadly. _"I have lost the people I was travelling with when we crashed. I do not know if anyone else is alive. When I awoke I was alone." _She glanced at the ground sadly, until the man's words clicked in her brain. _"Wait, Middle Earth? Do you mean Middle America? That's one of the twelve realms you know. If I'm in Middle America, Seattle shouldn't be too far away."_

_"No. I meant what I said, mortal."_

_"Aisley is fine."_ Aisley interrupted, tiring of this man's condescending 'mortal' speak. What, did he think he was immortal or something?

_"Aisley Elizabeth Maguire, you are no longer in your world." _The old man said with a sad smile. _"There is a chance you might find your way back, but it would be wise to pay attention and learn all that you can about your new home."_

Aisley nodded. At least one person here made sense. Even if he was talking in lies. Because she was so finding her way to Seattle, weather they liked it or not.

But how did he know her full name?

The men all consulted in the language Aisley didn't understand, and Aragorn didn't bother to translate this time. Aisley strained her ears for linguistic patterns, picking up a random word (she hoped) here and there, until they abruptly switched back to Elvish.

_"Well, we cannot take her with us. You know what we carry. The burden Frodo endures. It would endanger her."_ The condescending blonde man declared.

_"She is wounded, Legolas. Have heart."_ Aragorn defended. At the mention of her wound, Aisley's stomach turned. She could still feel the hot, sticky, blood churning down her face, but she remained calm, remembering that head wounds bled the most. Even if she was still rather dizzy. _"She will not be travelling with us long- only until we reach a village we can safely leave her. Once our journey is done, there will be plenty of time to teach her to adjust to Middle Earth."_

_"Adjust to Middle Earth? Hang on, I'm not staying here. You've got your quest thingy, and I've got to find my gran! She'll freak if I don't show up. Tarynn said something about you guys… and a ring? Yeah, I never paid much attention to her obsessive tangents, but I know you've got a lot of saving the world to do, and I'm not going to stop you. I'll just be finding my way to Seattle on my own."_

It took a moment for the three men who could understand her to decipher her speech, seeing as a lot of the stuff she was talking about wasn't exactly classic Tolkien Elvish speech, and had been adapted by fanboys and girls to grow into a language people could fluently speak in her modern day. They got the jist of her speech though.

_ "What do you know of the ring?"_ Legolas roared, his knife at her throat before she could blink.

_"That it's evil?_" Aisley guessed quickly, trying to stave off her death. She should have paid more attention to Tarynn! _"And that you're trying to throw it in the fires of Mount Kilimanjaro so you can save Mordoom from that guy with the eye in the sky? Or maybe it was Mount Vesuvius. This isn't, by any chance, Pompeii, is it?" _

Evidently it was enough for Aragorn, because he rested his hand on Legolas' arm, and the man sheathed his knife with a second glance at Aisley. She waved at him.

"_Aisley, if there is a way to return you to your home, we will find it, after we complete our task."_ The old man declared, turning to the others. "_For now we will tend to her wound, and leave her in civilization as quickly as possible."_

Aisley, unfortunately, had no choice but to agree.


	3. Of Dungeons and Dragons

**Hey guys! I tried to make this a pretty long chapter for you, because I probably won't be able to update next week. I've got a paper to write, and two midterms, and just general no funsies. So I hope you enjoy it, and I'll probably see you in two weeks when all this learning blows over. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own it. You know, because I wrote all those books and then went back to school. Because I obviously didn't earn enough money and had to get another degree... Just kidding. I'm fairly certain you guys know I don't own it.**

"_So, let me get this straight. Those four are hobbits, he's a dwarf, he's a wizard, you're an elf, and they're the only other humans." Aisley_ stated to the Elf in question, trying to sort things out. "_And for whatever reason I got stuck here in Middle Earth. In the middle of your big Fellowship thingy. This is sounding suspiciously like a life-sized game of Dungeons and Dragons…"_ Legolas raised an eyebrow, but did not comment.

"_That is correct."_ Legolas nodded. "_Can you fight at all?"_

_"Fight? As if. I speak languages. That's what I do_." Aisley rolled her eyes.

"_This is going to be interesting then_." The Elf declared.

_"Legolas, she's just a child_." Aragorn interrupted from in front of them. "_Do you really expect her to have much skill?"_

"_For your information, I'm not just a child. I'm a young adult_." Aisley declared angrily. _"I was traveling across the world by myself, I'll have you know."_

_"I thought you had a party you were travelling with."_ Legolas pointed out. "_And they all died in the crash, did you say?"_

"_Yes, but I didn't know any of them. It wasn't like my family or a teacher accompanied me_."

_"So in your world they let children travel all alone with bands of strangers?"_ Aragorn asked, turning to face Aisley. She shrugged.

_"It's called an unaccompanied minor. The Stewardesses look out for you. And besides, I'm of age. I can take care of myself."_

"_Are you not married then? Why were you not travelling with your husband? Or did he pass in the accident?"_

_"No, I'm not married!"_ Aisley cried out. _"What are you, crazy? I'm way too young!"_ Both Aragorn and Legolas looked at her curiously.

"_If you are of age, as you claim, you ought to have been married and at least had your first child by now." _Aragorn insisted. "_Unless you are a spinster?"_

_"No!" Aisley_ cried. "_Seriously? Look, where I'm from people don't really get married until their late 20's, maybe even thirties! We want to… you know… live life before we settle down."_ What was this, the middle ages? Then again, it may be called Middle Earth for a reason.

_"In your thirties? How odd. Is not that when most mortal's die, Aragorn?"_ Legolas asked.

_"Yes, it is. Are your people granted with long life?"_ Aragorn asked Aisley. She shrugged.

_"I guess. Most people live into their 70's at least."_

_"And yet you do not know how to fight? If you are this… young adult, as you say, you ought to be able to defend yourself."_ Legolas insisted.

"_Hey, there really wasn't a need. If I'd joined the military, yeah, but just walking around in day to day life? No big. I did have two months of fencing lessons in the fourth grade. But then Cassidy Myers accidently stuck her foil up my nose when we were messing around without our gear, and I promptly gave it up after that."_

"_But-_"

_"Aragorn, Legolas, stop badgering the poor girl."_ Gandalf interrupted. "_If you want to do something useful, teach her to speak in the common tongue so the rest of our fellowship can understand her."_

By nightfall, Aisley's Westron had improved to about a two year olds level. But it was something.

After she got her first three languages down, the rest of them were fairly simple to pick up. And since this 'Westron' was similar to old Saxon, a Germanic language that she already had a base in, she expected it to take her about two months to sound proficient in it, and four to six months to actually become fluent. Picking up new languages just seemed like as good a hobby as any.

"**_Me…Aisley_**." She declared to the four hobbits eating dinner across from her. Once she got over her qualms of eating cute little forest creatures, she had realized that she was quite ravenous. "**_You?_**"

"**_Sam"_** one of them stated slowly, gesturing to himself. "**_The gardener."_**

**_"I'm Merry. And he's Pippen. And that's Frodo, my cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Aisley. And to understand you, at least a little."_** Another cried. Aisley shook her head, trying hard to follow their words.

**_"Merry. Pippen. Frodo." _**Sam cleared up for her, and Aisley smiled her thanks.

**_"Where be from?_**" Aisley asked, and the four hobbits giggled to each other before answering her.

"**_We're from the Shire, lady Aisley. All hobbits are_**." Pippen declared. "**_And you, you're from Ire?"_**

Aisley sat a moment, processing his words quickly in her head and translating them into German, then to Gaelic. Finally her eyes lit up.

**_"Yes. Ireland." _**

They ate in silence for a long while, because the hobbits had no idea what to say that Aisley would understand.

After that, the hobbits all crawled off to sleep, and Aisley distanced herself from the group. Sitting over by a willow tree, she stared at where the fire once was, and wondered about her way home. She understood, of course, that they had a world to save, and that came first- even if that world really didn't exist. So they saved Mordoom, or whatever with that little ring- dealie, and then they all came back and found the way to America. They'd be Lewis and Clark… and Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippen and Gandalf… and, you know, without Sacajawea who knew what she was doing... But hey, a wizard couldn't hurt, right? Gandalf was probably her best bet home.

"_Do you miss your home?"_ Aragorn asked, coming up behind her. She nodded sadly, and he sat down next to her.

"_That, and I am afraid. Everyone keeps saying that this is no place for a lady, that I'll be killed before we reach the nearest village, and that I'll never get home."_ Aisley sighed. "_It's not very comforting_."

"_If it is any consolation, you are travelling with the best company you could get for your situation."_ Aragorn tried_. "Gimli is very deadly with that axe, you know. And of course, Legolas is a dead shot with a bow. Borimir is the son of the Steward of Gondor, and an ample swordsman. Gandalf is an experienced wizard, and I myself am a Ranger of the North. What is more, any of us would die before we let any orc lay a hand on the hobbits or you."_

_"The hobbits I understand_." Aisley acknowledged. "_They are an important plot point, I think. But me? I am just a random girl that you do not even know. Every single one of you has threatened my life at least once. Some more than others…"_ she added, glaring over at where Legolas was scanning the stars_. "I think he has held a knife to my throat at least three times by now, and pointed that darn bow at me_ _even more."_

"_He is merely nervous. We all are. We are expecting to be found any day, and that would amount to massive bloodshed."_

"_Is that why you have held your sword to my throat as well?_" Aisley asked with a grin. Aragorn shrugged.

_"If you were an orc I would have run you through."_

_"I get that feeling. But seriously, if it comes down to it, leave me, ok? You've got a whole world to save, and I am just a random girl who has absolutely no plot importance, is more of a hindrance than an asset, and is not even supposed to be here! And who knows, maybe if I die here I will go back to my world. Maybe it's some Alice and Wonderlandish thing. But the point is, do not save me if it will put any of you in danger, ok? Because you are supposed to be here and I am not, so if anyone has to die it better be me."_

_"You are not going to die."_ Aragorn insisted. _"In the morning Borimir will be training the hobbits in combat. Perhaps you should join them."_

_"Perhaps."_ Aisley was quiet for a long time, until Aragorn interrupted.

_"What are you thinking of?_

"_My home. Or, you know, the people in it_."

"_Who is this great Grant of the land of Ire? He must have been someone formidable to have such a well-educated daughter."_

_"I do not know_." Aisley sighed. _"He passed away before I was born."_

"_I am deeply sorry for your loss_." Aragorn murmured, and Aisley shrugged.

"_Don't be. It is hardly your fault. My father was murdered, caught in alley after dark. He was robbed." _She shookher head, disgusted. "_Murdered for €20. Despicable_."

_"Is this sort of violence common in your realm?"_ Aragorn asked, and Aisley shrugged.

"_More or less. It did not surprise anyone when it happened_. "

"_Tell me about your youth, then."_ Aragorn requested, hoping to take the young girl's mind off of her lost father.

_"Well, I had a fairly unorthodox childhood. My mum let me go wherever I wanted, as long as I stayed in the same country, which really wasn't that big of a concern. It'd be kind of hard for a six year old to just leave the country. And besides, Ireland's on an island. Anyway, I kind of raised myself, since mum was busy working to earn money all day. She was a chemist. Most of my friends, though, they weren't allowed out of the house without a parent accompanying them. Earth isn't like here, where you lot found a poor helpless girl and took her in. It's a lot more cruel and vicious."_

"_What were the parents afraid o_f?" Aragorn asked, and Aisley laughed darkly.

"_Humans. I'm sure you know that not all men are good. There are people in my world who steal children from their parents, and a lot of those children aren't seen for years."_

_"Your world sounds very grim_." Aragorn declared, and Aisley smirked.

_"It has its moments."_

"_And your mother, you live together in Seattle?" _

_"No. Here's the thing. My whole life I've lived with my mum in Belfast- that's in Ireland-, and we've been perfectly fine. But she just passed on. She got_ _really ill, and, well, couldn't handle it. So now I've been passed on to my Nana in Seattle. That's in America."_

_"Middle America?"_

"_No, North America_." Aisley corrected, and looked down at the ground sadly.

"_You are_ _orphaned, then?"_ Aragorn asked gently, and Aisley nodded.

"_All I have left is my gran_." Aragorn quickly changed the subject, to keep Aisley in good spirits.

"_You explored an entire country in your youth, no? You must have gotten lost quite a bit_."

_"I love getting lost._" Aisley grinned. "_It helps me clear my mind to have no idea where I am. That way I cannot be distracted by my surroundings." _

_"Not all who wander are lost_." Aragorn declared absently. "_For such a young women, Aisley, you have a very wise mind."_

"_Thank you. It's all the schooling, you know?_"

"_There is a difference between wisdom and intelligence, Aisley_."

"_I know_. "

"_Get some rest."_

_"What about_ _whatever's after you guys?"_ Aisley did NOT want to get slain off in the middle of nowhere on some quest that wasn't even hers.

"_Legolas is on guard now, and_ _I will keep vigil throughout the night_." Aragorn declared, and Aisley nodded.

Any of them could easily kill her in her sleep. Heck, they could all kill her when she was awake too! Could she really just trust an Elf and a man to keep off all the creepy crawly whatever things that were trying to get them? Or to, y' know, not abandon her to her own devices? Not that she'd mind. She'd find Seattle eventually…

But at the same time, she couldn't help but look up to Aragorn like a father figure. And she trusted him to get her home.

It was likely the worst mistake she could have made.


	4. Of Orcs and Trees

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while, university is kicking my bum! But my testing is over for now, and I've still got about 7 weeks until the end of term, so major testing shouldn't get in the way for a while. Can't guarantee it though…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, all right reserved, yada yada yada. Anybody got any food? Because I'm seriously hungry. And tired.**

**Happy Reading!**

"_Orcs!_" Someone hissed. Aisley rolled over and groaned.

"_Five more minutes_." She grumbled, tucking back under covers. Her blanket was crudely ripped away from her.

"_Get up, now!"_

_"Geeze, mum, you got cranky. 'S just school."_ Aisley groaned, when an insistent hand shook her.

"_I know you're awake. Up. Now!"_

Aisley's eyes shot open as the first word re-registered in her brain. Orcs.

"Good." Legolas declared, turning his back on her. She scooted into an upright position worriedly, and found a hobbit standing right behind her.

**"No… fear. It… lot. They… not found… won't now."** Sam soothed, and Aisley was sure it would be more comforting if she could actually understand what he was saying.

"Stay quiet." Aragorn whispered to her, and she nodded. "With luck they will just pass us by."

Aisley held her breath as a group of orcs passed right in front of them. Gimli and Borimir pressed back against the party, pushing them all as far back against the rock face as possible. She found herself moving as close to Frodo as she could- the rest of the fellowship were surrounding him in a little Frodo bubble and she followed suit. She had no idea why this little hobbit was important, but she remembered Tarynn said something about Frodo not being allowed to die. Maybe. Or maybe he was allergic to pie?

The hobbit called Pippen slipped suddenly, and Aisley let out a gasp, reaching down fast to grab him. She hauled him to his feet, but not before one of the orcs turned his head their way.

He'd heard her cry.

"Go!" Aragorn hollered, shoving her away. The hobbits all drew out their blades, but the others closed in in front of them, in an effort to keep them away from the orcs. Aisley, on the other hand, had nothing to defend herself with.

She made a break for it in the direction that Aragorn had shoved her, stumbling over her feet once, and let out a yelp as an orc reached for her.

Man, that thing was seriously ugly!

Aisley quickly scrambled to the closest tree, and began climbing hand over hand to a sturdy branch a good distance from the ground. The orc quickly forgot her and went on to easier prey.

Aisley watched, terrified, as the nine battled for their lives from the ground, unable to do anything. For once, she wished she had some kind of brawling ability, but hey- that's the way the ball bounces, right? She wasn't going to be like those dumb heroines in movies who tried to help, and always got in the way and had to be saved by everyone else, no siree. She may not be athletic, but she sure was smart. And smart girls knew to stay put when things got out of their league.

Nobody got close to the hobbits, thank the lord. She may only be able to understand a tenth of what they were saying, but they were all really cute and sweet, and she didn't want anything to happen to them. The poor dears were so innocent…

Apparently the orcs didn't get the memo that they were supposed to leave the smart girls alone. One nasty creature headed directly for her tree, swiping a blade at her. She jerked her leg back, but its blade nicked the surface of her skin, drawing blood. Aisley let out a cry, and kicked it, her beat up trainer connecting solidly with the orc's head.

Which only made it angrier. It tried to come up after her, but she planted her foot firmly on its head, using it as a vault to a higher point in the tree. It started to climb, and Aisley's heart leapt into her throat. Her only hope was to climb faster than it- and what if she reached the top of the tree? Then she'd just be a sitting duck!

She leapt swiftly from branch to branch, thanking the lord for her reckless childhood. There was no way she could have played keep away with an orc if her mum hadn't let her have free rein of pretty much all of Ireland in her youth. Or at least as much of Ireland as Aisley's young feet cared to explore. And, of course, being the child she was, most of that exploring was done in trees.

Despite the adrenaline pumping through her, Aisley soon found it hard to catch her breath. It had, after all, been a while since her tree jumping days of youth. She let out a shriek as a hot hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled. She heard a crack and a flash of red hot pain raced through her, but Aisley dared not look back. She pulled her leg back harder, intending to break free, succeeding only in toppling herself over the way the orc was pulling her. She landed hard, flat on her back across a lower branch, and the orc was on her in a second, blade pressed to her throat. A sting of pain made itself known as the blade drew blood, biting deep along her jawline. Struggling was futile, but she tried anyway.

Well, that didn't go as planned…

The orc grumbled something in common that sounded threatening, but Aisley really had no idea what it was. Unlike the hobbits, he didn't talk at the speed of a snail and use really simple words. It also didn't know exactly how much of common tongue that Aisley had picked up and catered its words accordingly. In other words, for all she knew, it could be professing its love for bunny rabbits and rainbows.

But she doubted it. Mostly because of the blade imbedded in her throat.

The pressure suddenly released, and she looked up, relieved. It had a blade stuck in the side of its head. Aisley looked away quickly.

Way gross.

She guessed it was Aragorn's blade, but she couldn't really tell, because whoever had thrown it had gone back to the battle. In the meantime, she clung to her tree trunk like it was the Titanic's lifeboat, squeezing her eyes shut tight. In retrospect, it would have been a good idea to watch what was going on, so she could avoid another orc attack, but y'know. Hindsight is always 20/20 and all.

_"Lady Aisley, it is over. You can come down now._" Legolas called. The man named Borimir had attempted the same thing not five minutes ago, but Aisley couldn't understand a word he said.

Not like the Elf prince had any more luck.

_"No way. I'm staying right here. Right in this tree. You see this tree? I'm gonna stay right here and be safe in this tree for the rest of my life. Got it?_" Aisley ranted, clinging to her tree. Legolas shook his head, disgruntled.

"_It appears the mortal is afraid of the ground._" He declared scathingly. Aisley hugged her tree closer in response. "_Just come out of the tree."_

_"Not happening. No. Way. There are those… things down there._" She retorted, and Legolas sighed.

"_If I remember correctly, were you not attacked IN THAT TREE?"_ he asked, and Aisley shook her head, refusing to reply. _"Aragorn, the mortal girl refuses to come down from her tree. You were the one that lead her here. Can you take care of it?"_

_"Aisley, please come down._" Aragorn sighed, moving over to right below her tree._ "The orcs do not attack every day. In fact, this run in was stranger than news from Bree. This far out from Mordor is safe, and we'll have you holed up in a village before you know it. You should never set eyes on an orc again."_

_"Well, I should hope not. I didn't sign up for your stupid quest thingy, and I don't wanna be a part of your stupid fellowship! I just want to go home!_" Aisley shrieked from her perch in the tree. _"I've only been here a day, and I got my face sliced to bits, slept outside with no tent, had to go tree jumping to get away from a demon thing, AND I think my ankle's broken. I don't want to do this anymore! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" _

_"Where is home, Aisley?"_ Aragorn asked softly, and the raging girl looked up, shocked.

"_I don't know. Seattle, I guess. All I've got left is my Nana. So home is where my gran is, I reckon."_ Aisley's rage left her in a matter of seconds as she began to bawl, tears streaming down her face. Aragorn nodded, storing the information for later.

_"Get her down from the tree_." He told Legolas, turning to le_ave._

_"What? But how-"_ Legolas whirled around, confused, but Aragorn had already rejoined Gandalf.

In the end, Legolas had to resort to threatening to shoot her out of the tree if she did not come down on her own. Frankly, it was not their best moment, seeing as Legolas had threatened her many times before. Nonetheless, Aisley managed to crawl down the tree much less gracefully than she had scurried up it, and landed once again on solid ground with a wince.

"**You…** " Sam declared, but Aisley shook her head, lost. She what?

"_You're hurt._" Aragorn interpreted, and Aisley nodded.

"_Yeah, maybe it's because a disgusting green scaly thing just freaking slashed my face off?_" She snarled, feeling the hot, sticky blood drip down the side of her face.

_"I meant your foot. You cannot walk well, can you?_"

_"I'm fine_." Aisley sighed. "_Let's just get out of here before those orcs come back."_

**-E**


	5. Of Cursing and Complaining

**I'm back! And guess what you guys? I've got my first review! And 418 viewers, 4 favorites, and 6 followers. And most of that's from America- who'd of thunk it? I love thinking that I'm internationally famous… Anyway, thanks for your continued support! **

**Disclaimer: How far in to I have to get before I subtly forget the disclaimer? Do you think I'd get taken to court? Anyway, I don't own the Lord of The Rings, much as I wish I did. But I don't. Because that's the way the ball bounces…**

"I hate this world!" Aisley complained, kicking a fallen branch. They'd been walking for days- days! - and they were no closer to finding a village for her to stay at. Had these people never heard of a Motel 6? (A/n: or is it Motel 8? I can't keep it straight…) She was tired, her ankle was swollen up like a balloon, she was hungry ALL THE TIME, hot during the day, cold during the night, and to make things worse, it was raining. Seriously? Middle Earth SUCKED!

"_Complaining again_?" Legolas asked, coming up behind her. She turned and looked at him sharply.

"_You speak Gaelic?"_ She asked. Why was she not informed of this earlier?

"_What? What is this… Gaelic?"_

"_My native language. The one I was just speaking in_." Aisley clarified, raising an eyebrow.

"_No. I do not understand your language_." Legolas shook his head.

"_How did_ _you know that I was complaining then?"_ Aisley asked, not believing the 'elf' yet. For all she knew, she could be the victim of a very cruel prank.

"_It is not hard to pick up on. You complain a lot, lady. Whether in Sindarin or Galeec. "_

"_Gaelic."_ Aisley corrected automatically. "_And I have a right to complain. You would complain too if you had lived in Ireland all your life, and then got dumped here."_

_"Ireland must be a beautiful place, for you to despise Middle Earth so much."_

"_It is."_ Aisley agreed. "_Very green. But they have cars, planes, trains, and boats. We don't have to walk everywhere. We can travel miles in hours, and not get blisters all over. And women are treated as equals, and all children get schooling, and health care is_ _way better_ _than here, and-"_

_"I understand. Your word is very different from here. But we have boats."_

_"That are self-propelled? I don't think so_." Aisley added, but Legolas didn't comment. He was a prince, after all, and his manners were far better than Aisley's. Instead he continued her Westron lessons, his entire purpose for talking to the girl.

The Company continued on, mostly in silence. Aisley prattled to herself a lot, with Legolas and Aragorn throwing out grammar corrections as they noticed them. After a few weeks of immersion in the language, and nonstop Westron lessons, Aisley and the company had developed and awkward sort of Westlicvish (Westron, Elvish, and Gaelic.) If someone didn't understand something one person said, chances are someone else did.

Being understood didn't improve Aisley's mood at all, especially since she'd been traipsing around a foreign land for about a month and wasn't any closer to getting home. Her feet were raw and bloody (Converse really weren't good walking shoes), her skin was constantly sunburnt and peeling, her hair was taking on the consistency of a bird's nest, she stunk, and she was really tired of wearing the same tee-shirt, jeans and cardigan every day.

The bolder underneath her slipped away, and she stumbled. Boromir grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down, and the Company waited patiently as she let out a stream of curses so multilingual that everyone was bound to be offended from Middle Earth to Hong Kong. They continued onwards after Aisley thanked Borimir and took a step, proving herself to be unharmed.

"Are you alright?" Frodo asked, coming to her side. Aisley smiled at the small man. To tell the truth, the hobbits made her slightly uncomfortable. Everyone in the party did, really, except for the humans. Every time she spoke to Gimli or Legolas, she couldn't help but feel awkward, just because they were another species. She was ashamed, and made an effort to not seem species-ist, but she was always terrified she would say the wrong thing and offend one or all of them.

"Yes, thank you Frodo. Falling over is a common place event for me." Aisley shrugged, and the hobbit grinned.

"I'm beginning to think that." He nodded at her beat up jeans that sheathed several layers of skinned knees. "I thought you were supposed to be graceful."

"Whoever told you that?" Aisley snorted, pulling up her pant leg as she walked, and examining her knee. The four hobbits politely turned away.

"Aren't all Elleths?" Frodo asked, and Aisley burst out laughing.

"I'm not an Elleth, Frodo! I'm just your run of the mill human!"

"Oh. It's just… I thought" Frodo frowned for a moment, deep in thought. "You have such pale skin. And you speak Sindarin. And you came here from another land. I assumed it was your Elvin magic that brought you here."

"Of course not!" Aisley laughed. "Well, I have no idea what brought me here, but everyone in my land is human. No other species at all. Well, I mean, there are animals, but there are only Homo sapiens in our species family. Unless you count the Homo superiors, but no one can really prove they exist. But the whole pale skin thing comes with the red hair. And do Elves even have freckles?"

"Strider introduced her as a mortal, Mr. Frodo." Sam added.

"And she got on to Legolas for calling her by mortal." Pippen continued.

"Which I can understand, of course, but seeing as she is a mortal is it that much of an insult?" Merry added.

"And I've never seen an Elleth with red hair before." Legolas added from in front of the hobbits. "And no, lady Aisley, I've never met an Elleth with freckles either."

"And she is not nearly tall enough." Gimli cried.

"You're one to talk." Aisley snorted. Legolas looked at her curiously.

"Perhaps her people are part dwarf." he declared, and Aisley blinked.

"Fully human, thank you very much." Aisley clarified.

"Alright, alright, I see I have made a mistake!" Frodo laughed.

"Darn straight!" Aisley replied, and the others stared at her. She grinned. "It's an Earth thing."

"Will you sing a song from Earth, lady Aisley?" Sam asked, and she turned her head sharply to look at him. "We've all sung songs from our homeland."

"I don't sing. And besides, I only know a couple of folk songs." Aisley replied.

"You don't have to sing well." Pippen prodded.

"Yeah, he doesn't." Merry added, and Aisley cracked a smile. The Company stared at her expectantly, until she threw up her hands.

"Fine! But don't comment or anything, ok? I learned this one at summer camp. It's an old English Ballad

Rose Rose Rose Rose

Will I ever see thee wed?

I will marry at thy will sire

At thy will

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Wedding bells on an April morning

Carve her name in a moss covered stone

In a moss covered stone

Hey ho nobody's

Meat nor drink nor money have I none

Still I will be very merry

Hey ho nobody's home

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Funeral Bells on a September Morn'

Rose my Rose in dead and gone sire

Dead and gone."

"That was a beautiful song." Boromir declared, and Aisley shrugged. She wasn't a singer, but she had to admit that it was a beautiful haunting melody, even with her voice singing it.

"It's supposed to be sung as a round." Aisley added, but stopped mid-sentence. The others swung around to look at her, and found her staring open mouthed at the path in front of them. "That's a mountain." She declared loudly, and Gimli chuckled.

"Aye, it is lass. That's where we're going. The pass of Caradhas."

"What? No! What the heck is wrong with you people?" Aisley cried out. "I'm trying to find a place to stay, not climb a mountain!"

"I am beginning to think we should have left her behind." Boromir whispered to Legolas. "All she does is complain."

"I heard that!" Aisley cried. "Look, my trainers are not built for mountain climbing."

"Then were they built for fighting?" Boromir asked, charging her suddenly. Aisley let out a quick gasp and reached for the blade they had given her. Boromir reached her as she was still struggling to get the sword out of its sheath.

"Uh, yeah, give me a minute." She declared sheepishly, finally managing to draw her blade. "Ok, now shoot!"

Boromir sighed and lunged at her, Aisley barely bringing her blade up to parry it. Boromir had been training her alongside the hobbits, but they had deemed she needed special training. Because of her base in fencing, she found sword fighting incredibly difficult. Every time she landed a touch, she had a horrible habit of backing off. Boromir brought his blade up to lunge at her stomach, and she parried quickly, countering with a riposte that he easily blocked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Aragorn charging her with his blade out. "En guard!" She cried, whirling to meet him face on, making sure that her back wasn't to Boromir. "Oh gosh!" She amended as Aragorn's sword clashed with hers, and hers went flying. She held her hands up in the universal 'I give up' sign, and squeaked "Touche?"

Aragorn sighed and handed her back her blade.

"She wouldn't stand in a fight against a trained man. We're not getting anywhere." Aisley frowned and re-sheathed her blade.

"I told you from the start I couldn't fight." She sighed, glancing over at Legolas' bow. The Elf noticed her gaze.

"Perhaps she should try her hand at archery?" he suggested, and Aisley's eyes went wide.

"Bad plan. I did archery at summer camp once, and I accidently shot my counselor. She had to go to the hospital for stiches, and I was banned from the archery field."

"You never had me for an instructor." Legolas bragged. Aisley shook her head.

"No. I'm hopeless. If you don't want to die, it would be wise to keep weaponry out of my reach. You've seen me with a blade. "

"You would be fine against an untrained man." Boromir added.

"And how many of those am I likely to face?"

"If all goes well, you need not face anyone. This is merely a precaution." Legolas said, holding out his bow to her. She shook her head.

"I don't think you understand how incapable I am." Aisley reiterated.

"And I don't think you understand how capable I am." Legolas argued, and Aragorn sighed.

"Just take the bow!" He snapped angrily, and Aisley quickly accepted it, eyes wide.

"Ok, but when one of you winds up with an arrow imbedded in your face…"

"Come here." Legolas demanded, and Aisley complied, wrinkling her nose.

"Why are you guys so bossy all of the sudden?" She complained. Sam patted her on the back.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Miss Aisley." He encouraged, and Aisley shot him a wry grin.

"Oh, I'll be alright. But I can't guarantee the safety of the rest of you."

"We have complete and utter faith in you, Aisley." Pippen said, even as he and Merry took a large step backwards.

"Nock your arrow." Legolas instructed, and Aisley nodded. "Keep it pointed towards the ground."

Once she had done so, he nodded, pleased. "Now raise your bow and draw the string. Don't fire."

She did, shaking visibly. The string was obviously pulled taut.

"I don't suppose you have a compound bow, do you? Have those been invented yet?" She asked, grunting with the effort of keeping the string drawn.

"Pull back further." Legolas instructed. "Your hand should be by your ear. Lower your elbow. Are you left handed?"

"Yes." Aisley replied through her teeth, trying to pull the string further. Her hand was shaking violently.

"Then you are facing the entirely wrong direction. Turn around and switch your bow accordingly." It was amazing how much easier it was to pull the string back. After a somewhat smaller effort, Aisley had the string drawn back to her ear and was awaiting instruction.

"Aim. Keep both eyes open. Relax your body, starting from the feet up. Turn your hips some. Your body needs to be straight. Now take a deep breath and release."

Aisley did, watching the arrow soar away from her in a majestic arch. That is, until it lost altitude, and the shaft struck a rock face, ricocheting back in their direction.

"Duck!" She hollered, and Legolas tackled her to the ground as the arrow whipped over both of their heads. The Company surrounding them hit the deck, and waited until they heard the arrow sink into its target. The Elf stared at her in open amazement as the two attempted to catch their breath and to slow their hearts. She matched his gaze with wide eyed fear, turning her head at the same moment he did.

Her arrow had hit a mark alright. She couldn't hold back a snicker at the look on Gandalf's face as he examined the arrow that had embedded itself through his hat.

"We'll work on that." Legolas declared breathlessly.

"Good plan." She affirmed, and Gandalf nodded wordlessly.


	6. Of Conclusions and Crebain

**I know its been a while, you guys, and it'll probably be a while longer to my next update too. Next week is dead week, and so we all know what comes after that- finals. End of term. (Cue the lightning bolt!) This chapter's pretty short, so I'll try to get the next one up today too, but after that- who knows? I'm sticking with you lot, that's for sure, but I don't know when I can get back.**

**I got some reviews!**

**Lizzie: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I felt I had to throw some comedy in here, and it always annoys me in stories like this where the girl is super skilled at archery and sword fighting with no experience. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Pink penguins: I enjoyed your cyber cookie. It was very tasty! :) Thanks for your support!**

**Kyle: Interesting title! I was looking for something kind of children's story-ish since as you can tell, this is written a lot simpler than Tolkien's works. That's why I settled on Aisely in Wonderland, to give it a sort of Lewis Carroll child-like whimsy, you know? And I'm afraid I don't understand your joke, but that may just be a culture gap, or a lost reference or something. I'm sure it was funny!**

**Kyle: Again! :) I didn't have Aisley show Strider the airplane because it wasn't really an important plot point. He never contested that she was from elsewhere, she just doubted that she was in Middle Earth. The airplane wouldn't prove very much. But I see your point. And you should totally write a fic about a plane crash if you want to- just because the site's going down the tubes doesn't mean we can't still put up quality stuff. And as for original- I had my doubts about this story since the plot is so used, but I'm having loads of fun playing around with every cliché possible and making it quality writing at the same time. So sometimes being unoriginal is the most fun thing you could do. I say go for it! And thanks for the suggestions!**

**Katherine Sparrow: First of all, cute name! I'm glad you liked it- the end was my favorite part to write. I was giggling to myself as I wrote it! Thanks for your support!**

**And I don't own LOTR, in case you were wondering…**

"Move your feet." Aragorn declared, watching the hobbits sparring with Borimir. They weren't doing much better than Aisley- whereas she had classical training that didn't do her any good in a real fight, they had no training at all. He walked over to where Aisley was leaning, analyzing the girl.

She wasn't very old- probably the youngest of all of them- and she didn't have any kind of experience with this sort of thing. Their best bet to keep all of them alive was to get rid of her as soon as possible. But at the same time, she was surprisingly resilient. Whatever was wrong with her ankle, she refused to let any of them touch it, and continued onward, never once complaining about it. A slivery scar had formed along her jawline from her first orc encounter, and it was obvious the marring of her face annoyed her, but she hadn't complained or cried. Her feet were constantly bleeding, and her odd boots, the ones she called trainers, had been torn to shreds.

"What are you looking at?" Aisley asked, tracing the scar along her jaw, a nervous habit she'd developed.

"You. Your nose looks like Arwen's. Did you know that?"

"Who's Arwen?" Aisley asked, scratching said nose.

"Only the love of his life. Where've you been your whole life?" Pippen called from where he fought with Boromir. Boromir took advantage of the distraction to score a point.

"Ireland." Aisley shot back with a grin, and Pippen rolled his eyes.

"You always say that."

"It's always true."

Aragorn smiled at the hobbit, and then turned back to Aisley.

"How are you holding up, Lady Aisley?" He asked, and she smiled ruefully.

"Alright. I'm really hoping we reach a town soon, but I'm doing ok."

"Are you sure?" Aragorn asked skeptically. As much as Aisley complained, he expected her to go off on a rant right then and there.

"Yeah." Aisley rolled her eyes. "I'm doing fine."

"This is no place for a woman. It is alright if you are having difficulties."

"See, that there gets me. In your world being a woman is an excuse for everything, right? Oh, don't mind me; I'm just a poor frail woman who can't do anything." She stood up angrily pacing. The others stopped what they were doing to watch, unbeknownst to her. "But that's just crap. Being a woman is no more an excuse than being a man is. In my world women and men are equals, unless someone holds themselves back. And yeah, sometimes some girls pretend to be frail little things just to get some guy to take care of them, but that's just stupid. Any one of them could hold their own, if they needed to. The only thing that sets me apart from you guys is that I don't have any training. If I'd grown up in the same circumstances that you have, I could be just as good as the rest of you."

"What is this?" Aragorn asked, reaching for the pendent that had fallen out from underneath her cardigan. She took it from him and hastily tucked it back.

"My mum says that my father gave it to me before I was born. When they were expecting, I suppose. It's very special to me." She declared, and Aragorn nodded, withdrawing his hand. He then pulled out a matching pendent in awe.

"Your father gave you the Evenstar pendent?" He asked, and Aisley stared at his necklace in shock. "I thought there was only one."

Gandalf swooped towards the pair, taking both of their pendants in his hands. After a moment's deliberation, he declared "They are the same necklace."

"Well, yeah, anyone can see that. But, I mean, your world isn't exactly foreign to mine. And if your pendant is in the books or movies or whatever, I'm sure some company made a copy to sell to adoring fangirls. Maybe my father bought one because he thought it looked nice-"

Gandalf cut her off, pointing at a groove cut deep into both necklaces. Aragorn stared at it quietly, than spoke.

"An orc blade caught me there, and this pendent saved my life. That's how it became damaged." They turned expectantly towards Aisley, who shrugged.

"It's always been there. As long as I've had it." Aragorn was about to say something, when the hobbits and Boromir caught his eye. He ran off in their direction, as Aisley turned back to Gandalf.

"These are the same pendants, Aisley. Somehow your father came into possession of Aragorn's pendent, and passed it on to you."

"Wait, does that mean I'm from the future? And I got transported back to the past, and Aragorn's necklace is about 50 thousand kajillion years younger than mine? Does that make Aragorn my great to the 50 thousand kajillionth times grandfather?"

Gandalf opened his mouth to reply, when a shout came from the other side of camp.

"Crebain from Dunland!"

Aisley had no idea what these Crebain were, but it didn't seem good. Following the others example, she dashed off, skidding over in order to scoop up three different packs and throw water on the fire, and collapsed behind a bush, allowing her momentum to push her forward. She clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her breathing, and waited as the raven like birds swarmed them, covering the sky. It seemed as if it had suddenly turned to night, the black birds covering every inch of sky.

After what felt like hours, the last of the birds flew over. Aisley remained in her hiding space a short while longer, making sure they were truly gone before she climbed back out.

"So, about this mountain climbing…" she started. The others, visibly as shocked as she felt, chuckled, and Aisley cracked a grin.


	7. Of Avalanches and Admonishment

**As promised, since the last chapter was so short, two in one day! I just did all my review replying, so I'm fresh out there, and I've already said my disclaimer, but I still don't own it, in case you were wondering. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy reading!**

"It's so cold!" Aisley screamed to be heard over the raging wind. Her thin cardigan really wasn't doing much for warmth. She'd packed for warmer weather, because she'd expected America to be way loads warmer than Belfast. Ireland could be cold. Northern Ireland could be colder.

But generally she had thermals under her jeans. And about two long sleeve shirts, and a coat. And a hat. And mittens.

Aragorn crossed to her wordlessly, and draped his cloak around her shoulders. She glared at him, shrugging it off and holding it out to him.

"You'll be cold." She declared.

"You are cold." He shot back. Aisley rolled her eyes.

"Not really. I complain, that's what I do. I'm used to cold weather. Keep your cloak." She brushed past him, and caught up with Legolas, who shot her a wry look.

"You know he's only trying to look out for you." The Elf declared quietly, and Aisley shrugged.

"Nobody ever looks out for me. Nobody except for me. So you can see why I hesitate to accept help from any of you."

"No. I can't. You are in the company of friends now, Lady Aisley. None of us would wish you harm."

"Neither did my mum, but she still left. Not everyone leaves by choice. You can mean well all you want, but the second I get close to any of you, you're liable to be torn away. I've already gone through that twice, I don't think I can handle it again."

"Although that is a logical answer, is it a desirable one? Are you willing to live your entire life without friendship and compassion?"

"See, that's what I like about you, Elf boy." Aisley grinned roguishly. "You have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon."

"And that is a good thing?" Legolas asked, confused. Aisley nodded.

"With the life I've led, you learn pretty quickly that emotions suck. So when you find the occasional person with a level head, it makes life so much easier." She explained, glancing back behind her. Frodo had fallen over, and was searching desperately for something. "See, if he didn't care that much, he wouldn't be so upset right now."

"He also wouldn't be trying to save us. Emotions aren't completely humanity's bane, milady. You require a specific balance between emotions and logic."

Aisley shot him a glare, and made her way back to Frodo without a word.

"Whatcha looking for, bro?" She asked, and Frodo looked at her eyes wide.

"The Ring, it's-"He broke off as he saw it in Borimir's hands.

"It seems to me that it'd be great if you lost it up here. Who'd follow that dumb thing to the top of a mountain?" Aisley rolled her eyes.

"The Nazgul." Pippen stated, and Aisley tilted her head. "They're like black cloaky dead-ish thingamabobbits. Who can fly."

"Like dementors?" She asked, but the reference was lost on the hobbit.

"Borimir!" She heard Aragorn cry, and she turned her attention back to the trio with the Ring. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Borimir looked at Frodo and at the Ring, and likely would have given it back, except at that moment Aisley snatched it from his grip.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. You dolts are acting like a bunch of children. It may be just some dumb Ring, but it's Frodo's dumb Ring." She tossed the Ring to Frodo, who secured it around his throat thankfully, and swatted Borimir on the arm. "And you! Stealing his Ring, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Tripping an innocent hobbit just so you can steal some dumb Ring that's stupid? We're just going to throw it in a volcano anyway, bro! It doesn't matter who carries it, but it's Frodo's Ring, and you need to ask politely first. Geeze!" She stormed off, throwing her hands in the air. "Children!"

It was slightly ironic, seeing as she was the youngest one there.

Frodo caught up to her, and she walked with the hobbit in comfortable silence for a ways. Sam, Merry and Pippen fell into place behind her. She noticed Merry shivering, and with a sigh tugged off her cardigan and handed it to the hobbit. He blinked up at her.

"But, lady Aisley, I have more covering than you. Surely you need to keep your small cloak?"

"I am used to the cold, Merry. I am from Ireland."

"That means nothing to us." Pippen declared. "We don't even know where Ireland is." That's what Aisley was counting on, as she lied through her teeth.

"It is a place much colder than this. I don't even feel the cold anymore, dear hobbits. So accept my coat before you freeze to death."

Merry did as she asked, leaving her in nothing but a yellow tee shirt and skinny jeans. She smiled at the hobbit.

"See? I am fine." She saw Legolas give her a look, and so she hung back with a sigh, ready for him to chew her out.

"You say emotions are bad, and yet you genuinely care for the hobbits." He stated as an opening.

"And if I didn't I would be a heck of a lot warmer." She rolled her eyes. He made a move to remove his cloak, but Aisley held up a hand. "Stop. I don't say things like that because I want sympathy. If I was cold, I wouldn't have given Merry my cardigan."

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but then cut himself off, rushing ahead of her. "There is a fell voice in the air!" he cried. Aisley blinked, turning to the hobbits.

"Say what? Can't anyone speak English here?" she grumbled, and Sam shrugged.

"No, Miss Aisley. You're the only person who speaks English." She groaned in response, and turned her attention to the Elf.

"So what does that mean anyway?" She asked, but just then an insane wind came whipping around the bend, bringing snow piling down on top of them.

"I'm guessing it means that!" Pippen yelled, pushing his way through the snow. Gandalf called out some magic thingy, but it obviously didn't work as the entire mountain came crashing down on their heads.

Really?


	8. Of Squids and Sauce Pans

**I actually had some free time today, shock and horror, and couldn't resist working on the next chapter. You won't mind too terribly much, will you? Review replying…**

**Pink penguins: Don't worry, I posted both chapters in the same day. You didn't miss that much :) I'm glad you like it so much, and I have to agree with your choice of books. All very great ones!**

**Katherine Sparrow: my dear, I think we've all gone through a POTC phase. It's an inevitable part of life! Moving on, all that stuff about the Evenstar will be revealed later on, don't worry. I'm glad you liked it!**

**ElrondofImladris:I didn't even notice that! I had to go back and re-read it again to see what you meant. It's funny, when I'm writing for Aisley I kind of get in a trance and it's like she writes it for me, you know? I didn't even notice Aisley get all perky after she finds out Aragorn's related to her. Good catch!**

**ElrondofImladris: No. God no! No no no no no! You don't have anything to worry about there. Have you seen the number of times he's threatened to kill her? Doesn't exactly kindle a romance. No, if anything, I think of their relationship as siblings- he's the older brother who loves to point out her faults all the time, but has her back, and she's the wild child younger sister who relies on him to calm her down and be rational, but tries to spite him a lot for fun. Aisley just seems too immature for him, you know? And I'm kind of doing this to poke fun at the most cliché plots, the ones we see over and over, but even I can't do that! You have nothing to fear :) **

**And thanks to LibroAmante and Guest for reviewing! You guys didn't have any specific questions for me, but I appreciate the support and HAD to mention you guys!**

**Don't own it, don't sue me. Simple as that.**

Aisley gasped for breath as the snow packed in harder around her. Struggling to reach the surface, she cursed Middle Earth for the umpteenth time that day. Her lungs burned, begging for oxygen, but she forced herself to keep a cool head.

Ha. A cool head. Because it was covered in ice? Get it?

She snorted, and forced herself to think through the oxygen deprivation. Obviously blind struggling wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Her sword! She quickly snatched it from her side and bashed it against the layer of ice and snow over top of her head. A crack of light streamed through as she gutted out the snow above her, but her muscles slowed with no oxygen circulation. She pushed herself past her limit, but soon she couldn't even lift her blade. Her arm drooped down to her side…

A strong hand wrapped itself around her wrist, pulling her out. Several smaller hands dug at the snow over the surface, desperately trying to clear a hole for her head. Finally her head peaked out of the deposit, blue lips clashing marvelously with her red hair.

"Is she alive, Strider?" Sam asked nervously. The older man checked her pulse, and let out a relieved breath as the girl gasped, sweet oxygen filling her lungs.

"Yes. She has only lost consciousness."

He scooped the small girl into his arms as Frodo made the decision to go through Moria, and they all trekked back down to whence they came.

Aisley awoke around when they reached ground level, and was appalled to find Aragorn's cloak wrapped around her. She glared up at the ranger, realizing then that he was carrying her.

"I thought I said I didn't want your cloak." She declared stubbornly, and Aragorn looked down at her, happy to see the girl awake.

"That was before you got snow-banked. You don't get a choice now."

"I'm tough." Aisley insisted. "It's not necessary."

"I don't doubt that you're tough, miss Aisley. Your skin, however, was pallid and blue from the cold. You might have died."

"Seriously doubt it." Aisley rolled her eyes. "Can you set me down?"

He paused a moment to set the girl on her feet, and watched until he was sure she was steady. The hobbits quickly fell back as they realized Aisley was awake.

"Miss Aisley! How are you feeling? I've got some leftover sausage if you want it. It's not very warm, but maybe some food in your stomach will help you feel better." Sam offered. Aisley smiled at the hobbit, but shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Sam, but I heard somewhere if you're cold you shouldn't eat, because the blood rushes to your stomach to digest your food, and then you get even colder." Aisley declined, and the hobbits all shared a look with each other.

"We understood exactly…" Merry began, glancing at Pippen.

"…None of that." Pippen concluded with a nod.

"Um… It's not good to eat food when you're cold." Aisley tried again, and the hobbits nodded.

"Fair enough. How are you feeling, Miss Aisley?" Frodo asked, looking at her earnestly. Aisley laughed.

"Cold. Tired. Hungry. Were it not for being cold, I would have taken you up on your offer of food in a heartbeat, Sam."

"Well, don't you worry about that anymore, lass, because soon you'll be feasting in the mines of Moria!" Gimli declared, falling back to her side. "Roaring fires, hot meat, and warm beds all around!"

"That is, if we can get in." Legolas teased.

"Gandalf's trying to figure out the password." Merry explained to Aisley, and she looked up.

"Have you tried 'password'? Or 123456? Or 'open sesame'? Open sesame usually works. Or how about a dead hampster's name? Mother's maiden name? First child's name? Favorite author? Favorite sport? Favorite T.V. show?" She threw out, but the Company only looked on in confusion.

"It's a riddle!" Frodo cried, leaving her side. She frowned, watching him run over to the rock face.

"I was gonna say that!" She called after the hobbit.

"Gandalf. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." Gandalf replied, and the doors slid open. Aisley burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? The password is melon? As in 'Oh my Gosh, you guys are such melon heads!'"

"I…suppose?" Gandalf frowned, confused. Aisley grinned and rolled her eyes. Aragorn walked over to them and told Merry and Pippen to stop throwing rocks in the lake, but they started up again as soon as he left. What did it matter anyway? Aisley stood up and helped them to their feet as they all walked to the entrance of the mine.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb." Aisley heard, and she stopped. A tomb? What?

"Hello, you guys? If that's a tomb, there's no way I'm going in. What are you guys doing messing around in a tomb anyway?"

"Goblins." Someone inside the tomb hissed, and the Company turned around quickly to join Aisley and the hobbits. Something snaked around Aisley's ankle, and she stepped on it and backed away, looking down carefully. It was a… tentacle of some sort?

"Uh… guys?" She called warily, watching the tentacle. "Pippen, look out!" She cried, tackling the hobbit out of the way as the tentacle lunged at him. The Company let out a collective shout as one of the tentacle things grabbed Frodo and hauled him up into the air. Aisley kicked the tentacle threatening her and Pippen as Sam took his sword to the tentacle-y beasty thing.

"A sword. That's a good idea." Aisley declared, feeling for her own. Struggling again to pull it from her sheath, she snatched Pippen's instead. The little hobbit cowered in fear as she raised his blade and sliced straight through the tentacle. "Pippen, here!" She cried, tossing him his own sword as she continued to grapple for her own. "Get into the mine!" Pippen nodded and fought backwards, working his way back to the mine where Legolas stepped aside to allow him through. She noted Aragorn and Borimir going after Frodo, and so instead she worked her way towards Merry.

She finally managed to free her sword from its sheath as Sam made his first dent in the tentacle monster.

"Merry, come on! Get back to the mines!" She cried, getting in close with the hobbit. She guarded his back as he ran back to the mines, slicing random tentacles as they went. She idly remembered how Borimir had said she would stand her ground in a fight against an unarmed man, and supposed he was right. If only there were more unarmed men in this world. She ushered Merry into the mine, and turned back to the fight.

"Sam, mate, let's go!" She hollered. "They've got this!" Sam reluctantly turned from the battle and allowed her to usher him back to the safety of the mine when he noted that Aragorn and Borimir, indeed, had this. The tentacle monster from the deep let Frodo go and he fell into Borimir's grasp. The three of them surged forward to catch up with Sam and Aisley as they all headed for the safety of the mines. Aisley stopped at the door after the others ran in for a brief second.

"Get back, Legolas, the Kraken's coming!" She cried, grabbing his arm and dragging him back with them as he let off a shot and landed it in the Kraken-thing's eye. It crashed forward into the mine, causing a rockslide and sealing off the exit.

"Aaaaand now we're in the tomb. And we're trapped." Aisley sighed, dropping the Elf's elbow. He shot her a sideways glance.

"You named it. A Kraken? Have you met this beast before?"

"No. But there's something similar in my world. Possibly. Nobody's proved it exists."

"Well, let us keep moving. The only direction we can go is forward." Gandalf declared, and Aisley looked around her, pulling Aragorn's cloak tighter around her.

"Um… did I mention I'm claustrophobic?" She asked, glancing around.

"What is this thing?" Borimir asked, but didn't stick around for an answer, quickly following Gandalf. Legolas stepped up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder.

"If it is of any aid, I am quite uncomfortable underground as well." She shrugged his hand off and shot him a grateful smile.

"It's not quite the same." She replied, following behind the hobbits as she tried to force herself to breathe deeply. They walked in silence for a long time, because no one wanted to arouse the attention of the orcs.

The walls aren't closing in, Aisley reminded herself. There is more than enough oxygen. Everything will be ok.

She dimly heard Gimli going on about Moria and something called Mithril, but she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to tune it all out. They stopped as Gandalf struggled to remember where to go, and she allowed herself to slide down to the rock ground and sunk her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked her, but Aisley shook her head.

"No. No I'm not alright. The walls are closing in and I can't breathe and I need to get out of here NOW." Aisley cried, rocking back and forth, sweat forming at her hairline. "Oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man oh man. You gotta get me out of here. Now. Ohmigod I can't breathe."

"Aragorn." Legolas called, and the man in question jogged back to them. "You, I think, are better at calming down the girl than I. She appears to be afraid of the underground."

"Aren't all of you Elves afraid of underground as well?" Gimli asked, turning back to face them and watching Aisley cautiously.

"It makes us uncomfortable, yes." Legolas explained. "There is nothing I want more right now than to be free out under the sun and amongst the trees. But it does not render us to this blibbering pathetic state."

"I heard that, you dumb Elf!" Aisley cried angrily, and Legolas whirled around to face her. "I'm sorry! I get upset when this happens. I'm sorry! I just… I gotta get out of here!" She cried, fidgeting anxiously. Aragorn knelt down in front of her

"Look at me Aisley." He declared, and she did, breathing quickly and shallowly. "I need you to take deep breaths, Aisley. Can you do that?"

She shook her head, and her breathing increased. "NO. No, there's not enough oxygen! I can't breathe!"

"Yes you can. I need you to slow down your breathing."

"Well, I'll be able to do that when I DIE OF LACK OF OXYGEN!" Aisley shrieked at him, gasping desperately for breath, shaking violently. Aragorn grabbed her shoulders to stop her from shaking, but even with his help, she was visibly vibrating.

"Aisley. There is plenty of air in the cave. You can breathe just fine."

"Might I suggest we keep moving?" Legolas looked around the cavern uncomfortably.

"Look at me." Aragorn demanded, and Aisley met his gaze, albeit a bit jittery. He said nothing, just staring at her and allowing her to get a handle on herself. "Better?" He asked, and Aisley nodded. She paused between breathing in an attempt to burn up the excess oxygen she'd sucked up when she was hyperventilating. She was feeling extremely woozy due to the excess oxygen in her system, but she knew that would pass once she got back to normal.

It wasn't like she hadn't had fits before. She went through that practically every time she took the lift. So it stood to reason that she was fairly decent at getting back under control.

"Fine, now. Sam, I might take you up on your offer of food now." She muttered, and Sam immediately dug through his satchel until he found the leftovers he'd offered her earlier. He quickly unwrapped them and held it out to her. She accepted it gratefully and took a bite, standing up as Gandalf sniffed the air a ways away from them. He stated something to Pippen, but she was too far away to hear, and instead followed them down the corridor, jittery as a bug.

"Are you alright, Miss Aisley?" Sam asked, and Aisley nodded.

"Oh, yeah, it happens loads. Don't worry about me." She declared with a shrug.

"Could you possibly be any louder?" Legolas interrupted the two of them, and Aisley glared. "Take off your boots."

"What?" Aisley asked confused, and Legolas sighed patiently.

"Your boots, lady, they make too much noise. You would walk quieter were you barefoot."

"And my feet would hurt a lot more." Aisley shot back, but the Elf just shook his head, shooting a pointed glance at her current boots. They were patchy and torn, and bleeding flesh was visible through the tears. She'd worn the sole down to practically nothing by this time anyhow. She got his drift, removing her trainers and tucking them in her bag. Didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands.

But then, she supposed, she'd left a crashed airplane in the middle of the woods, so she wasn't doing too well on the whole 'keeping her world's technology safe' thing that all the girls in books did. She supposed that she was a pretty sucky heroine when she compared herself to the girls she'd read about in books. She complained too much, didn't do much to help her companions, stunk at all forms of weaponry, almost killed one of the Company- it was no wonder these guys were eager to get rid of her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" A scream interrupted her musings, and she looked up to find Gimli kneeling on the ground in front of a grave. She hadn't had much interaction with the dwarf- to be honest, he scared her- but she knew the feeling of losing a loved one all too well, unfortunately. She pushed back the pain of being recently orphaned- this was, after all, not about her- and approached Gimli, wrapping him in a hug. The dwarf stiffened, but didn't pull his axe on her, thank the Lord.

"I am here for you, friend." She stated simply, and Gimli relaxed, hugging her back. Gandalf picked up a giant book and began to read it. Aisley glared at him- it was obviously causing Gimli distress- but like the warrior he was, Gimli didn't comment.

And that book was seriously creepy.

Something came crashing down loudly, and Aisley screamed. The Company was split between staring at her and Pippen (who'd caused the noise) when they heard it. The drums.

"Aaaaaand cue the screaming." Aisley muttered to herself, as Gandalf reprimanded Pippen. Legolas, Borimir, and Aragorn set to reinforcing the door, and she moved back to the hobbits, pulling her blade out before the battle so she wouldn't have to worry about struggling with the sheath when the battle began.

And so the battle began.

Aisley hung in the back with the hobbits, hoping that the shear numbers of the five of them would be enough to detract from the fact that they had poor fighting skills. She whipped her blade around a few times to get the feel of the weight of it as the orcs came crashing through the door. Aragorn, Legolas, Borimir, and GImli swung immediately into action, parrying and stabbing with a grace that suited their years of experience. Aisley, on the other hand, raised her blade above her head like a light saber and hollered 'En Guard!' at the closest orc.

She swung her blade down quickly, her fencing lessons meshing with Aragorn and Borimir's instructions. She parried the first blow easily, then riposted, driving the blade straight through the orc's chest cavity. She grimaced, retrieving her blade. It was the first time she'd killed anything.

It slumped to the floor without the weight of her blade to support it, and Aisley stared in numb horror at what she'd done. Who was she to take a life? Who was she to judge who lived and who died? Wasn;t that all the good Lord's job?

"Look alive Lass!" Gimli cried, as another orc came up behind her in her stupor. He neatly cleaved it's head off with his axe, and Aisley winced, than nodded her thanks.

"They have a cave troll.." She heard someone state in horror, and Aisley looked up. Like in Harry Potter?

And then she saw it. Yes, lads, it was _exactly_ like in Harry Potter. Except worse. And Merry and Pippen were going to jump on it's back and stab it in the brain. Dumb brave hobbits.

She followed behind them, covering their backs as they got into position with help from someone else. She wasn't paying to much attention as she was more concentrated on slaughtering the orcs in front of her before they could reach the hobbits.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! Forgive me, I'm sorry!" She cried, plunging her blade in and out of the goblins.

"Don't apologize- they're trying to kill you!" someone called, but she wasn't paying much attention as the cave troll slammed his massive fist into her back, sending her flying across the hall. She hit the wall with a sickeningly hollow thump, and slid to the floor.

"Miss Aisley!" Sam cried from about five meters away. He had long since abandoned his blade, clobbering the orcs with a sauce pan from his bag.

"I'm fine, Sam." Aisley groaned, moving to a sitting position. She wasn't exactly fine, but this wasn't the best time. She could be not fine later. She struggled to her feet, and let out a cry as an orc rounded on her. Groping around for her blade, she discovered it had been knocked out of her hand by the troll a ways back, and she had no way of defending herself. "SAM!"

Sam, thankfully, was a very smart little hobbit, and a rather loyal and brave one at that. Hearing Aisley's cry, he turned and lobbed the sauce pan to her, which she caught by the handle, continued with its momentum, and slammed the thing against the orc's skull. It slumped forward, suitably brained, and Aisely grinned, swinging the pan around to test the weight of it.

"Frying pans. Who knew?" She laughed, turning to Sam. "Cover me, mate. I'm going in."


	9. Of Loss and Lothlorien

**Hey guys! Finals start tomorrow, so I'm putting this up in the calm before the storm. It's going to be a rough few days…**

**By the way, I got a couple comments on Aisley's claustrophobia. Just thought I'd let you lot know, I modelled her fit after myself. Not everyone suffers the same, and I'm much worse in crowded venues then I am in lifts, but I react about the same as she did. So if you were wondering if that's what really happens, it just depends on the person. I personally talk too much, hyperventilate, and basically have a panic attack. In case you were wondering. **

**Anyway, I'm going to reply to your reviews, and then move on to the story. Cheers!**

**Guest: Those are two of my favourite scenes too! Great mind think alike, eh?**

**ElrondOfImladris: I'm so glad you got the frying pan joke. Tangled is one of my favourite films! I couldn't resist throwing it in. And I'm probably going to get spam-mailed so bad for saying this, but I had an e-post account called EvenstarOfRivendell, and every time I see your name, it reminds me to go check my post!**

**Pink penguins: I'm glad you like her! She's kind of meant to be major comic relief, since this is a huge, dark, war time fic. I'm loving how much she brightens it up!**

**Gypsophila paniculata: Baby's breath, huh? Are you a botanist? Anyway, where in Germany are you from? I spent four years down in Ramstein, but it was a while ago. Really pretty country.**

**Katherine Sparrow: Well, I'm glad, Captain :) **

**And I'm just going to go ahead and say I don't own any of the references in this chapter. There's a lot.**

"Is anyone injured?" Gandalf asked, gazing around at the group. Frodo had just been proved to be a resourceful little hobbit (she'd thought his chest was made of steel until Sam had explained it was a chainmail vest. Her theories of this thing being some kind of mad animatronic adventure were sadly disproved), and it didn't seem as if anyone else was injured.

"No, sir." Aisley spoke up, when Gandalf's gaze reached her. She felt awful about having shot his hat clear off his head, even if it was an accident, and was rather intimidated by the wizard. He was very good at yelling when he was frustrated, and she didn't like yelling very much.

"Mr Gandalf, sir, Miss Aisley got thrown into a wall by the troll." Sam spoke up, and Aisley glared at the hobbit.

"And she is quite alright." Aisley added. Her mum had raised her to be tough, and she wasn't about to wimp out in front of all these warrior folks.

"I am sure she is." Gandalf nodded kindly. "But perhaps Sam could tend to her to ease his own mind?" She nodded, sliding her sword back into its sheath.

"You're supposed to clean it first." Borimir remarked. "You don't want the blood to dry and stain the blade."

Aisley blanched. Five lives had been taken because of her that day. Five. She felt awful.

"How many'd you get, princeling?" Gimli asked Legolas, a ways away.

"23. And yourself?"

"21." The dwarf glared. Legolas smiled triumphantly, but added politely "Not a bad number. And you, lady Aisley?"

"Five!" Aisley wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, lass, you'll get there." Gimli comforted, but Aisley shook her head.

"That's five more lives than I should have taken!" She bawled. "Who am I to judge who lives and dies? Huh? Isn't that up the Good Lord Himself? What if he had a family? Will all great Neptune's ocean wash this blood clean from my hand? Out, dammed spot, out!" She quoted, rubbing her hands guiltily.

"Feeling guilty over killing an orc?" Legolas asked, dismayed. "Trust a woman."

Which was entirely the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ELF BOY?" Aisley roared, pulled out of her Shakespearean stupor. "Say that to my face, I dare you!"

"I said, trust a woman." Legolas repeated, not understanding her anger. It wasn't like women were warriors. Why should she get so upset?

"So now you're blaming my incompetence on my gender? Huh?" Aisley demanded, squaring off with him. Despite the fact that the Elf was a full foot taller than her, and a Prince to boot, the small girl was an absolutely terrifying sight. Never, and that means _never,_ upset an Irishwomen.

"I- milady, I just-"

"Blame me for not being skilled at sword fighting if you want, but don't you dare bring my gender into it. There are perfectly capable female fencers who didn't drop the foil as early as I back in my world. There's even a women's Olympic fencing competition! And you know what? Women can be just as good archers too- there's a women's archery team in the Olympics as well. And a women's shotgun event, but I doubt you know what that is. So call me incompetent if you wish, call me squeamish if you must, call me downright pathetic if you have to, but do not, and I repeat, do not blame it on my gender, do you hear me Elf Boy?"

"Yes, milady." Legolas stammered, but it was unsure if he was just trying to calm her down, or if he actually believed her.

"Do you know who Noirin O'Sullivan is? Well, no, of course you don't. But she's the first female deputy commissioner back in Ireland, and she's doing a darned good job of it too. And you know what? I bet she could take you down in ten second flat, Elf Boy. Don't you ever, EVER, underestimate a woman again, do you hear me? If you lads wouldn't restrain the women of your world so much, I'm sure they'd surprise you with their skill. Think of me as a pale, pathetic, simpering, weakling if you must, but never again make the mistake of associating it with my gender!"

"Yes, milady. I sincerely apologize. Please forgive me." Legolas stated, and she wasn't sure if it was apathetic or sincere, but she shot him a death glare, 'accidently' stomped on his toe, and walked away, steaming. On the bright side, she forgot about her claustrophobia!

"We must keep moving." Gandalf declared, everyone sobered by Aisley's speech.

"This place is infested with orcs. Run!" Borimir added, and they raced out of the tomb, pressing onwards. Legolas came up behind Aisley, as if their argument hadn't happened, and she narrowed her eyes.

"And for the record, I believe it is an admirable thing, striving not to take a life and being ashamed when one does. For instance, Isaac Alsmov once stated "Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent." And Mahatma Gandhi himself declared that "Victory attained by violence is tantamount to a defeat, for it's momentary." She panted, glancing at the orcs chasing them over her shoulder.

Legolas refused to keep the argument going, only nodding and charging forward. Aisley frowned- she was determined to get a rise out of the Elf, but so far he was as cool as a cucumber.

"So there." She concluded, sticking out her tongue at him and ran faster to catch up with Aragorn. "Some people- er, Elves." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Do not blame him for something he has no knowledge of." Aragorn replied quietly. "Things are different here in Middle Earth, and you cannot fault us on our ignorance."

Aisley shrugged, feeling for her necklace. "So, do you have any little ones? You know, that might carry on your family line and all?"

"No." Aragorn answered, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Although I have wondered the same thing as you. If you are my descendent from the far future."

"Ooh, time travel." Aisley thought, a wicked gleam in her eye. "I'm like a Time Lord or something! I'm a time traveller! Traversing the galaxy in my intergalactic time machine! Oh, blimey, I'm sooo cool!" She cried out, doing a little dance. "I mean, this whole time I've thought I was this really lame heroine who couldn't do anything, but I'm actually-"

"Fairly useless with a weapon?" Borimir suggested.

"Entirely too loud?" Legolas winced.

"Overly excitable?" Gandalf offered.

"Afraid of everything?" Gimli added.

"A bit bossy?" Pippen piped up.

"A picky eater?" Sam added.

"Kind of overprotective?" Frodo hedged.

"Better at getting into trouble than Pippen himself?" Merry suggested.

"Too curious for your own good?" Aragorn offered.

"Well, yes." Aisley agreed. "But I was going to say AWESOME!"

"Can we debate this when we are not being pursued?" Borimir asked, and Aisley nodded, noting the orc army getting closer.

"These guys are freaking me out!" She cried, looking around desperately. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"We must move quickly." Gandalf declared, touching her elbow. "To the bridge of Khazad Dȗm!"

Aisley followed them quickly, careful to move silently as she noticed a massive number of orcs waiting for them. Legolas approached behind her again, and she turned to him with a sigh.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I get really defensive when I'm scared." She mumbled, and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you afraid?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not remember my panic attack? Claustrophobia doesn't just go away, you know. I just get a better handle on myself and yell less. Mostly."

"We are almost free." Gandalf reassured her. "And fairly close to Lothlόrien. We will leave you there, child."

"Oh, great! And then when you're done saving the world, you'll help me find Seattle, right?"

"If we survive, I give you my word." Aragorn nodded, and Aisley pursed her lips.

"That's… not depressing at all." Aisley drawled, taken aback. He gave a sort of regal looking shrug thing. Trust a king…

"Come on!" Gandalf called, ushering them across the bridge. Aisley let out a shriek as an arrow zipped past her face, doing a sort of backbend to get out of the way. Unfortunately her little Matrix moment ended in her stepping backwards off the edge of the bridge.

"Miss Aisley!" Sam cried, and he and Frodo reached out, pulling her back to the bridge.

"Thanks." Aisley breathed, contemplating if two hobbits together were as strong as one human.

"Let's go!" Frodo urged her, and they pushed to keep up with the Company between dodging arrows. Legolas and Aragorn fired back at the orcs, but the rest of the Company just kept their heads down and ran. Legolas paused at a gap in the bridge, but quickly leapt across, turning back to them.

"What is this new devilry?" Borimir cried, noting their new pursuer.

"Um… a Heliopath?" A flame monster of doom? Something you should generally just stay away from?"

"A Balrog… a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!"

"Soo… a Heliopath? Fudge has a whole army of them." Aisley muttered to herself.

"Run!" Someone shouted, and Gandalf took a leap across to the other side of the chasm, and Legolas caught him, steadying the old wizard. Borimir followed, holding Merry and Pippen, and so they turned to Aisley, who shook her head, eyes wide. She blathered uselessly to herself, and Gimli jumped while she was trying to work up the courage. Aisley screamed as Gimli missed the edge, but Legolas' hand shot out, grabbing the dwarf by the beard and hauling him up to the other side.

"Not the beard!" Gimli complained and Aragorn turned to her expectantly.

"Are you serious? Can I even make that? I'm short! I don't have the leg span you guys have! No offense, hobbits. But I can't make it! I can't do it!" She cried, looking from Aragorn to the hobbits and across the chasm where the other three waited. Aragorn squeezed her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"They will not let you fall." Aragorn promised, and she nodded, taking a running leap.

But it turns out Aisley was right. She fell just short of the other side, smashing her stomach into the stone and sliding down before a hand clamped down on her wrist. Another quickly followed, and she looked up as Legolas and Borimir pulled her onto the other side.

"Thank you." She breathed, moving away from the edge. They both just nodded to her and turned back to the hobbits and Aragorn, but Aisley smiled to herself. That one gesture proved more than anything else they'd done, that the Fellowship really was looking out for her. They really wouldn't leave her like her parents. She really could depend on them.

She moved back to Merry and Pippen's side to get out of the way as Aragorn tossed Sam over to their side. Sam moved back over to where Aisley and the hobbits waited, and they all turned their attention back to Aragorn and Frodo.

"Come on." Aisley begged, noting the bridge crumbling. "Get over here." Aragorn tightened his grip on Frodo's shoulders, leaning the bridge over until it was falling towards them. That smart man. Aisley reached out to steady Frodo as they landed, and they all turned away, running back to safety, until…

Gandalf stopped. Aisley raised an eyebrow, but he turned back to face the Heliopath.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf cried, and Frodo noticed his delay, calling out to him. Aisley turned to the little hobbit.

"You reckon Gandalf's trying to tame him? Like a dog?" She asked, patting her leg. "Here boy! Heel!"

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame Anor."

"Ooh. Fancy."

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun."

"Like udon noodles?"

"Go back to the shadows."

"Whatever it is he's doing, it's working." Aisley shrugged, as Frodo shot her a look that stated 'you talk too much'.

"You… Shall Not…PASS!" The ground underneath the Balrog crumbled suddenly, and Aisley jumped up and down, clapping.

"Go Gandalf! Woo! Level up!" She called, singing the levelling up song from Mario. "Take that you stinky flame monster! Gandalf's the best there is!"

Except then the Balrog's whip of fire caught Gandalf around the knees, dragging him off the ledge. Frodo screamed and rushed to help him, but Aragorn held him back.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf cried, dropping into the abyss below.

Aisley didn't scream. She didn't cry, or rush to help him, or fight the others, or kill twice as many orcs because of her anger. Somehow they got the hobbits to leave Gandalf's side, and she followed numbly, not really trying to avoid the orc's arrows anymore. She didn't remember getting outside, but somehow they ended up with the sun on her back, open air all around.

She'd rather have been back in the mines if it'd bring Gandalf back.

But Aisley had to be the strong one. She'd been through this before. She was used to it. You trusted people, and they left you. You looked up to them, and they died. You cared about them… and man, you were a goner.

She pulled Frodo to her side, allowing him to cry into her shirt. Merry and Pippen approached her as well, Sam following, and she knelt down, hugging them all until they became a sort of hobbit pile.

"Get them up." Aragorn called, grief in his voice.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Borimir begged, but Aisley shook her head, taking Frodo and Pippen by the hand.

"Come on, dears, we need to keep moving." She whispered to them, as Aragorn argued with Borimir. "We can't let the orcs get us. Then Gandalf's death would have been in vain, wouldn't it?" Sam nodded, and they looked more ready to keep going, but Frodo stopped and turned to her with tear streaked face.

"How do you do it, Miss Aisley? How do you move on?"

"Well, because Gandalf's not gone. Not really. As long as his memory remains, a piece of him is still with you." She explained, easing the hobbits to their feet. "It doesn't feel like it now, but it'll get easier in time. This too shall pass."

The hobbit's stuck close to her side as they walked, but as they passed Legolas, Aisley switched back into Elvish.

_"This is why I can't handle getting close to you lads, Elf Boy. This is why emotions are stupid. The second I begin to trust you lot, the second I get close to you, the second I begin to care about you lads, one of you gets ripped away. That's why I gave up caring. It's no use." _She called out to him, and he shot her a pitying look when she wasn't looking.

She was taking Gandalf's death a lot harder than she cared to admit, but it was obvious to the Elf she was hurting. Not only had Gandalf promised to get her home, but he was the only one in the group that Aisley wouldn't talk back to, the only one she insisted on calling sir. She relied on him as much as the rest of the Company, and even though that scared her, it was comforting, for once, to have someone else at her back. She was sloppy and cared too much, and now look where it got her.

" 'Bout ye?" She asked, turning her attention back to the hobbits.

"We'll be alright." Merry replied quietly. "We'll be alright."

"Aye, that you will." Aisley nodded. "That you will. Keep moving, ducks."

They pushed deeper into the forest of Lothlόrien, and Gimli turned back to face them.

"Stay close young hobbits. You too Aisley. They say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell, and are never seen again!" He called, and Aisley sighed.

"Don't listen to him, luvs. He's just trying to scare you." She whispered, raising her head to glare at Gimli. "Have you no shame? They're in mourning; the last they need is your silly tales." Gimli looked miffed, but amended his tale slightly.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

"You do, do you?" Aisley asked dryly. She'd noticed some noise following them for quite some time now, and she knew that Legolas, and most likely Aragorn, had heard it as well. Gimli, however, had not.

Suddenly, an arrow was pointed directly at her nose, and she gave a little squeak. She tried to push all four hobbits directly behind her, and succeeded somewhat, before glaring at the Elf threatening her.

"I see where you get it from." She whispered to Legolas, nodding at his bow. "The whole threatening me thing."

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." And arrogant sounding Elf man declared, marching up to the group. "And the halfa speaks too much."

"Halfa? Who're you calling a halfa?" Aisley asked, indignant. "I'm a full blooded Irishwoman, thank you very much. And who're you to go around threatening us like that, eh? Can't you see these little ones are scared? Can't you see we're mourning? You just think you're bleedin' deadly, don't you?" She pushed the arrow out of her face, but the Elf restrung it and pointed it back at her.

"Never mind her." Aragorn declared, stepping forward. "Miss Aisley doesn't know when to keep her tongue in her cheek."

"It is not wise to insult those pointing a weapon at you." Legolas whispered to him, and she turned to him, glaring.

"It is not wise of them to point a weapon at me when I'm in the mood to insult people." She hissed back.

"It matters not. I would wager that they understood about a half of it anyway. You cannot speak in Irish, Elvish, and Westron, use phrases from your home world, and expect anyone aside from us to understand you."

_"Haldir of Lorien, we come here for your help. We need your protection."_

"_Come. My Lady waits._" Haldir sighed, turning away. The Elf pointing his bow at Aisley set it down, and she resisted the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him.

She failed.

Legolas smacked her arm with his bow, and she turned to face him, glaring. He shot her a reprimanding look, but she merely stuck her tongue out at that Elf too. Aragorn sighed, noticing the scuffle, and shook his head at Aisley. She took up Frodo's hand again, and the hobbit smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her hand. He was scared. They all were.

"Don't worry. If anyone touches you, they'll have to face the wrath of me." Aisley reassured, and Frodo smiled up at her weakly.

"No offense, milady, you can be quite terrifying, but remembering your skill with weapons I'd rather defend myself."

"Why, you cheeky little thing!" Aisley gasped in shock. "I got better!" In truth, she was relieved to see Frodo joke around again, even if it was at her expense.

"Hardly. You've stopped attacking members of your own Fellowship." Merry added, and Aisley feigned hurt.

"That was only once! And I'm not even a part of your Fellowship anyway. And besides, I've saved all of your lives at least once."

"We could have saved ourselves." Pippen insisted, and Aisley swatted him lightly on the arm.

"But you didn't. I did. So there."

They stopped arguing as she dimly realized that Aragorn and the others were busy conversing with the Lord and Lady of this place.

"Nine there are, and nine there were set out from Rivendell. Yet… Tell me, where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him." The big blonde dude declared. The blonde chick bit back a smile with a glance at Aisley, as if she read her mind. Which, of course, she had.

_His name is Celeborn, child._

"Woah! Woah! You're inside my head!" Aisley screamed, looking around, panicked. "Lady inside my head!"

Aragorn elbowed her hard in the stomach, and she winced.

"Forgive me, milady." She offered, curtsying. She stumbled, but rose again. The blonde beor chuckled at her again, before nodding and turning her attention back to the Company.

"He has fallen into shadow." She declared quietly. Aisley nodded, and promptly tuned out the rest of the woman's speech. Something about a knife, and sorrow, and toil… she made sure to look attentive, but when the woman glanced at her again with a twinkle in her eye, Aisley couldn't help but think she'd read her mind. Again. And she should have been paying attention.

"Tonight, you will sleep in peace." As they thanked her and turned to go, she called out "Aisley of Belfast, may I have a word?"

"Of course, milady." Aisley replied, struggling to keep up a formal tone. "But may Ar- uh- Strider accompany me? I am afraid I know not the traditions of this world and fear I would upset you by mistake."

Aragorn nodded at her side, commending her on her polite tone.

"He may, my child." The blonde chick laughed. "And Aisley Elizabeth? My name is Galadriel, not 'the blonde chick.'"

"Begging your pardon, ma'am." Aisley blushed, bowing her head.

They waited for the others to file out the door before Galadriel turned back to the girl.

"You are not from here." Galadriel stated simply, and Aisley nodded. "And you do not have the same intentions as your Company. Tell me, child, what is it that you seek?"

Aisley glanced back at Aragorn, and he nodded encouragingly.

"Safe haven, milady." Aisley replied, and Aragorn stepped forward.

"We ask that you would watch over Aisley until we return from war. Where we are going is no place for an untrained girl, and bringing her on this quest would endanger not only her, but ourselves as well." Aragorn added, stepping forward. "She is fluent in Sindarin, and understands some Westron. She has also learned the basics of swordplay and archery, though her skills are severely lacking. She is a splendid storyteller, and a good entertainer, milady. She could be put to good use."

"Wait, are you trading me like a slave?" Aisley hissed, but Aragorn elbowed her in the side. "Ow!" She complained, and straightened, turning back to Lady Galadriel.

"My child, you would be welcome in my house." Lady Galadriel smiled at her. "I must confess, I find your earthen ways quite amusing."

"I'm glad to have pleased you, milady." Aisley replied, prompted by Aragorn. "Thank you for this honour."

"I give my word that we will be back to take her off your hands at our earliest convenience." Aragorn added. "We do not wish to bother you with her any more than we must."

"It will be no bother." Lady Galadriel replied. "You may take your leave."

"Is that how you speak to your King?" Aragorn demanded, whispering as they left. Aisley glared at him, then spoke.

"Ireland doesn't have a King. We have a Prime Minister- an elected official." Aisley hissed back, and Aragorn looked horrified. He didn't have a chance to reply, however, as a young elleth caught them on their way out.

"Your company is waiting this way." She informed the pair. "We will have baths drawn and fresh clothes soon."

"Thank you." Aragorn replied, and Aisley bowed her head in gratitude. The two followed the maid to where the rest of the Company awaited.

"And?" Borimir prompted, looking at the duo.

"It is done." Aragorn nodded.

"I'm staying here." Aisley explained. At her remark, the hobbits looked up, frowning.

"We didn't expect you to-"Merry began.

"-really leave us." Pippen concluded.

"We will meet again, lads." Aisley smiled kindly at them. "The road ahead is much more dangerous than the road behind, and if I go with you I might end up getting you killed. Besides, I wasn't in the books and the movies for a reason!"

"We'll miss you, Miss Aisley. You always did bring a smile to our faces." Sam sighed sadly, and Frodo nodded.

"It's hard to say goodbye to yet another dear friend." He concluded, and Gimli let out a grunt.

"Oh, for pities sake. She's not leaving yet!" he cried, and the hobbits all nodded.

"But she will be."

"And you'll be back to get me." Aisley added, staring them down. "You're not leaving me here forever."

"No, miss." Frodo stated, a wicked gleam in his eye. "We're only going there and back again."


	10. Of Dresses and Departure

**I'm back again, lads! And guess what? I'm home! Home in time for Christmas. I've missed my mum and dad. But I'm home now, and all's right with the world. Yay!**

**Katherine Sparrow: Yeah, I kinda went reference happy in the last chapter. I couldn't help myself! There are so many amazing things in our world that Aisley would obviously know about! And she just strikes me as the kind of person who'd take it back with her and pretend she made it up. What? Shakespeare? Who's that guy? I obviously wrote Macbeth… lol**

**Pink penguins: I could see her as Merida, kind of. Yes, I saw Brave. And loved it. And as to the line, well it might be a bit of a culture gap thing. Or maybe it's just the family I was raised in. But to me, a wicked gleam in your eye means that you're about to say a pun, or some comment that'll make you groan. It's the look you get before you make a really bad joke, and you know it's going to be bad, but you say it anyways just to make your friends all groan.**

**Guest: I'm going to try and blame my family on this one too, ok? I was raised in the kind of family where your siblings were all you had, and so you better be close or else. Kind of like in Hamlet, where everyone thought that Laertes was incestuous to Ophelia, when they were really just a close family? So if it seems like Aisley and ol' Elf Boy are in love, well, they're not. Sorry about the confusion. And thanks for that! I'm really trying to make Aisley a comedic character to lighten up the whole war and death thing. Glad to know its working!**

**Do I still need a disclaimer? Because I still don't own it…**

"Confound this dumb dress!" Aisley declared, fighting viciously to get it on. "What does a girl have to do to get a good pair of trousers around here?"

It wasn't that she was too overly opposed to dresses. Trousers were easier to do all the exploring she did with the Girl Guides and all, but she did don the occasional dress when the need arose. However, most dresses were easier to wear then the ones provided…

"Do you require aide, Milady?" A young elf girl-make that elleth- asked, coming in the door. Aisley jumped, unaccustomed with the lack of privacy, until she remembered that things were different here. Here, women had maids to help them dress, maids to help them bathe, and maids to do their hair. Nothing was private.

"Er, I do, thank you, Miss Rína." Aisley smiled, and the elleth slipped behind her, pulling the dress up easily and lacing the stays.

"I cannot put my own dress on without aide either." Rína consoled. "And, please, Miss, call me Rína. No one calls a maid Miss."

"Well, they ought to." Aisley replied, indignant. "But I'll call you by your given name on one condition- that you call me by mine. You have no idea how tiresome it gets with the 'Miss Aisley' this and the 'milady' that. By my own company too! And ugh! Don't even get me started on 'Lady Aisley'! Am I a Lady? No! I'm not even a Duchess or anything!"

"There you are, Mi- I mean, Aisley." Rína smiled, tying off her stays. Aisley gasped loudly.

"How do you breathe in these confounded things?" She swore, and Rína laughed.

"You are most amusing, Aisley. I assume you haven't had many dealings with dresses before? I heard tell that you arrived in a most odd tunic and breeches."

"Yeah, well, it's sort of standard in my lands." Aisley shrugged- or attempted to without crushing her ribs. "It's so grand to be clean again!" She added, sniffing her armpits. "I'm kind of afraid to try and tackle my rat's nest of hair. It hasn't been brushed in months."

"I would say I've seen worse, but we don't get too many visitors." Rína replied, giggling at Aisley's antics. "Would you like me to try and comb it out?"

"Tame the beast? It's your funeral." Aisley shrugged. "Only if you have nothing to do for hours."

"Milady- I mean, Aisley, I assure you, I have nothing to do besides wait on you. It is my job."

"Awfully boring job." Aisley frowned. "But you know what? I like you. And I haven't had any female interaction in about nine months or so. The lads are great and all, but a girl needs her girlfriends, you know? Her mates. Her lasses."

"I do not understand." Rína tipped her head, and Aisley frowned, considering.

"Well, the lads smell bad. Really bad. And they like to talk about how many things they've killed so far, and they like to gut all the cute little squirrels right in front of you, just so you'll get sick all over their runners. They just don't get it when you need to talk about your feelings, and as good as they are at saving your life, they're downright lousy when it comes to getting rid of your fears. Strider was the best at it, you know, and all he did was stare at me until I could get myself under control. Tara, my mate, used to talk to me and calm me down, but those lads couldn't do anything."

"Your mate? Then you are married?"

"What? No!" Aisley laughed. "That's what we say for my friend. My pal. My bud. My pet. My darling. I don't really know what you call it." She frowned, remembering that she was more fluent in Sindarin than she was in Westron, anyway. "Ah! Mellon nin. That's what you call it, right?"

"You know Sindarin?" Rína asked, pleased.

"Oh, yes. I'm honestly more fluent in it then in common tongue. My first language, English, isn't spoken in these lands." And neither are my second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, or eighth languages, she added mentally.

"_It is rare we find a mortal with that skill._" Rína replied, switching back to Sindarin. Aisley smiled- as developed as her Westron had become, she was still more comfortable in her former language.

"_Yes, well, languages are my strong suit."_ Aisley shrugged, and sat down. Rína picked up a comb and began to try and tame Aisley's mass of hair.

"_That is a particularly useful skill._" Rína praised, but Aisley frowned.

_"In diplomacy, perhaps, but not in the sort of quest the lads undertook. That's why they're leaving me here, you know. I'm about as useful to them as a cigarette lighter on a motorbike."_

_"What?"_

_"Er- I cannot fight. I am of no aide to the lads. I've only slowed them down, saving my bum like they have."_

_"I see."_ Rína nodded. _"Well, that will have to change, I suppose. Lady Galadriel has ordered you to be trained with the marchwardens."_

_"What?"_ Aisley cried, turning to face Rína. The young elleth met her gaze evenly.

_"If you are to stay here, you must pull your share of the duties. You will be treated as a guest with your Company, but once they leave, you are a resident of Lothlόrien, and must help out as such."_

_"I understand that, of course, but why do I have to be trained as a marchwarden? I have little skill with a blade, and my bow skills are even worse! Can I not be a lady in waiting such as yourself?"_

_"It is a very high honour that you have been appointed to train with the marchwardens."_ Rína shook her head. _"You cannot shirk that responsibility. However, the training is only precautionary. Lady Galadriel means for you to become an ambassador for our people, due to your skill in language. You will run negotiations with foreign lands, if the need arises, and work alongside the marchwardens if it does not."_

_"It seems as though Lady Galadriel plans for me to reside here for a long time."_ Aisley frowned slightly. _"Is Lothlόrien to be my permanent home? Surely she remembers that the lads will be coming back for me."_

_"My Lady means to provide for you in the case that you cannot return home, so that you will always have a home amongst us."_

_"How very kind of the Lady."_ Aisley nodded, and Rína returned to brushing her hair. _"I am afraid, however, that I cannot match up to her expectations of me in battle. My skills are, shall I say, severely lacking."_

_"That can be changed in due time."_ Rína smiled. _"And believe me, to be a woman appointed to train with the marchwardens, you are very lucky indeed. The Elves may be more relaxed about gender roles than Man, but it is still rare to find a woman amongst our ranks."_

_"Believe me, I'd much rather stay away from a blade."_ Aisley sighed. _"Where I come from, I am still mostly considered a child. I've just become of age, you see. And no one expects me to have my life together yet. I was working in retail! Of course, I don't suppose you know what that means. I was a sort of a… a vendor. And my mum, she was teaching me to be a chemist like her. I'm a scientist, not a fighter!"_

_"Aisley, you need only try."_ Rína consoled. _"My Lady is forgiving and true to her word. Even if your skills are not up to standard, she will allow you to stay."_

Aisley nodded, and Rína laughed. _"How do you expect me to brush your hair if you will not keep your head still?"_

_"Forgive me."_ Aisley laughed. _"How's it coming?"_

_"Not as bad as I had assumed."_ Rína smiled, handing Aisley a lock of untangled hair to hold. _"Your hair is so vivid. It is quite beautiful."_

_"Thank you."_ Aisley blushed. _"Most people here have only commented on how I must be related to a dwarf, being ginger and all."_ Rína tipped her head, considering it.

_"It is true, I have not seen Man with that shade of hair before, but you, Aisley, are no dwarf."_ Rína declared, brushing the top of Aisley's ear as she brushed it out. Aisley turned to look at her, and Rína smiled. _"You have no beard."_

_"Even the women have beards?"_ Aisley asked, aghast. Rína laughed.

_"Aye. It is a little known fact. Difficult to tell the women apart from the men."_ She handed Aisley another lock, moving on to the last section.

_"Good to know."_ Aisley smirked. _"You would not believe how marvellous it is to be clean again!"_ She reiterated, brushing her hand across her dirt free face. _"And I smell lovely! Like lilacs!"_ Rína laughed, setting down the brush.

_"How would you like me to style your hair? Down, covering your ears? Many of our women do."_

_"Oh, yes, thank you."_ Aisley nodded, as Rína smiled.

_"Is it secret?"_ Rína asked randomly, after a long pause.

_"Is what?"_ Aisley asked, frowning.

_"Do not take me for a fool."_ Rína replied, and Aisley nodded.

_"Oh. That. Yes, well, the lads couldn't possibly understand, you know."_ Aisley shrugged, and Rína smoothed her voluminous red locks, weaving a hair jewel atop the wavy mass, holding it in place. Aisley had forgotten how… well, how much body her hair had when it wasn't limp and stringy with months of build-up, dirt, and twigs. Clean hair was definitely a plus.

_"I think they will understand more than you give them credit."_ Rína advised. _"But no matter. It shall remain our secret. Let me look at you."_

Aisley stood up and turned to face Rína, as the elleth surveyed her handiwork.

_"As pretty as a Princess."_ Rína smiled, handing her boots. _"I do not know if you wear boots, as you were barefoot when you arrived, however your feet are not hardy like Masters Hobbits, and were heavily wounded. I think you would benefit from them."_

_"Thank you."_ Aisley accepted them, sliding them on her no longer sore feet. _"I had a pair of runners, but the Elf said they were too noisy."_

_"Ah."_ Rína smiled. _"I have talked to him in your time here. He can be quite stubborn."_

_"And annoying."_ Aisley added. _"Don't tell him this, but he's the closest to a brother I've ever had, I think. I haven't had much experience with family, but we definitely quarrel like siblings."_

_"I can see that. The whole Company genuinely cares for you. They have been asking after you a lot, however my Lady insisted that you stay with me to get cleaned up. I'm afraid that although we healed most of your wounds, we could not rid you of your scar."_ Aisley's hand flew up to her jaw reflexively to trace the scar left by the orc blade.

_"It is quite alright. I've gotten used to it."_ She replied. _"I don't think I'll ever get used to this dress though. How do you breathe?"_

_"Take shallow breaths"_ Rína advised. _"Come, Aisley, you must be famished. We are about to sit down for midday meal."_

_"Alright, pet. Lead on!"_ Aisley laughed. _"I'm starving!"_

As Aisley and Rína entered the dining hall, the Company, already seated, looked up.

And burst out laughing.

"Hey! Stop that, all of you!" Aisley cried, storming over to them and swatting Pippen on the arm. He grinned up at her cheekily.

"Beg your pardon, Miss Aisley. It's just; we've never seen you so…lady-like. It's just a bit offsetting."

"I can be a lady if I want to!" Aisley claimed, indignant, and Rína bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Lassie, you could not be lady-like if you were trained under the Lady of Light herself." Gimli chuckled. "And that is a real Lady."

"What? That's preposterous. I am so lady-like that you wouldn't believe. Isn't that right, Strider?"

"They know who I am, Aisley, you don't have to call me that." Aragorn replied with a smile.

"Fine. Aragorn. But I'm still lady-like, right?" She asked, hoisting up her dress so that she could sit down. The Company politely looked away until she had smoothed her dress back down. "Oh. Sorry." She mumbled. "Thanks, lads."

"I will refrain from answering your question." Aragorn said with a grin. "I fear my answer will only upset you."

"Cheeky." Aisley hissed, turning to Rína. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think you have the propensity to become a very well-mannered lady." Rína replied. "You need only the right training."

"Well, thank you, pet. At least one of you recognizes my true potential." Aisley nodded with a smile. "When do we eat? I'm that hungry I could eat an entire cow sandwiched between two bread vans."

"Begging your pardon, Miss Aisley." Sam called out, speaking for the group.

"Oh. Sorry. It's an Ireland thing. Er- I'm famished." She cleared up, and they nodded. Borimir nudged her side.

"Over nine months with us and you still cannot speak properly." He teased, and Aisley snorted.

"I can speak properly enough. It's you lads that can't keep up."

"Right." Legolas smirked. "If that is what you want to believe, lady."

"_See what I mean?_" Aisley whispered to Rína. "_It's so good to have a lass around now. You're a heaven sent!_"

"_What?_"

"_Sorry, er- Valar sent_."

"_You do know that you are not the only two that speak Elvish?_" Legolas asked, amused, and Aisley stuck out her tongue at him.

"It's not like we're trying to have a private conversation, Elf Boy. But why're you listening in, anyway?"

"It's not as if he can help it, Miss Aisley." Merry spoke up. "We're all sitting right here."

"_Miss Aisley this, Miss Aisley that._" Aisley snorted to Rína. "_They make me feel like an old woman!_"

"_They mean no harm. It's only a matter of respect._"

_"Aye, I know. That's why I don't call them out on it."_ Aisley shrugged. _"I'm nice like that."_

Suddenly Elves came along, bearing the midday meal, and all conversation halted as Aisley began stuffing her face faster than the Company could say thank you.

"Slow down, or you will choke!" Borimir laughed, and Aisley glared at him.

"I'm eating! Don't interrupt me!" She cried through a mouthful of spinach, and Borimir laughed again.

"I have never seen a woman prize her food as much as you, milady. Most are trying to watch their figure."

"Let me get fat." Aisley shrugged. "I'm hungry!"

She wasn't quite so happy a few hours later, when her dress was even more uncomfortable…

* * *

"Miss Aisley, we are sure to miss you!" Pippen declared, hugging her around the waist. Aisley smiled and hugged him back.

"And I will miss you, Peregrin Took. But chin up, boyo. We'll meet again." She turned to Merry and hugged him hard. "You keep this one out of trouble, you hear?"

"No guarantees, Miss Aisley. I'll do my best."

"And you, Frodo. Do whatever it is you're supposed to do with that Ring, ok?"

"You mean destroy it?"

"Yes, I mean precisely that. Throw it in the volcano!"

"I will. I promise."

"And you look out for him, ok Sam? But don't forget to look out for yourself too."

"Of course, Miss Aisley."

"And Elf Boy? Take care of yourself. Don't die or anything, because then I'll have no one to annoy me. And we can't have that." Aisley added, and Legolas smirked.

"Of course. I had not planned on dying anyway."

"Gimli, keep him in line." Aisley laughed. "We can't go having him get too arrogant."

"Oh, agreed." Gimli nodded. "That, I can do."

"Borimir, keep yourself in line. You're a good man, I know you are. Stay safe."

"I will, milady."

"And Aragorn?" She asked, turning to the last of their party. "Thank you for taking me in. I would have died in the woods without you. Stay safe and come back, alright?"

"Of course, Aisley. I will be back."

"Good. None of you better die, you hear me? Or I'll kill you all!" She glared at each of them in turn. "I can't handle losing another person I care about. Three is enough."

"Do not worry, milady." Borimir smiled, clamping his hand on her shoulder. "We will not fall, and we will come back."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep." Aisley smiled. "But I appreciate the gesture. Good luck, lads! Safe travels! Make the evil guys eat dirt!"

She and Rína waited outside, waving and watching as the Fellowship, the first people she'd ever met in Middle Earth, rowed away in their boats down the river.


	11. Of Lessons and Lickings

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit, but Christmas holiday and all. You know how it goes. I hope you all had a happy Christmas, and your New Year looks bright, and don't forget those wise men coming at epiphany! (And Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza as well!) Anyway, going back to Middle Earth…**

**Katherine Sparrow: Glad you liked it, Captain. I'm kind of worried about how it's going to work with Aisley training while the rest of the Fellowship goes off on their adventure, so let me know how it goes there…**

**Rafarawwr: (V)**

** (o.O)**

** ()/) Bunny!**

**Pink penguins: I'm glad you get it! Let me know if I ever say something funky you don't get… cause I'm funky like that! Kidding. Moving on, yeah, I can see Aisley having a fit about it. So of course I had to set her up for it…**

**Disclaimer: well, let's see… there's a Spiderman quote in here… I don't own that… and the history of the First Age came straight from Wikipedia- I picked and chose what I wanted… and let's just say I don't own Middle Earth while we're at it, ok?**

"My hand's bleeding!" Aisley cried, dropping her bow. Haldir looked at her, exasperated.

"That is because you shot your hand. You need to be more careful."

"How's it even possible to shoot yourself?" Aisley asked, sucking on her bleeding thumb.

"The tip sliced your thumb as it passed. You need to move your thumb back." He instructed, and Aisley sighed.

"We've been at it all day, and I'm no better than I was when I started." Aisley complained. "I really don't think I'm going to be an archer."

"Imladris was not built in a day." Haldir replied. "Again."

She sighed, re-nocking an arrow and aiming.

"Good. Straighten your elbow. Take a deep breath in… Fire when ready."

She did as he said, releasing the arrow. It fell to the ground in front of her with a clunk. Aisley sighed.

"Haldir, just face it. I'm hopeless."

"Of course you are, with that attitude." Rína laughed, coming to her friend's side. "You have to believe in yourself."

"Oh, great. I'm in Never-never land, and you're Tinkerbelle, aren't you?" Aisley sighed, but Rína merely tipped her head in confusion.

"Does the Lady require the mortal's presence?" Haldir asked Rína, but the elleth shook her head.

"No. I came to inform you that the midday meal will be ready in an hour."

"We will only be attending if Miss Aisley of Bree ever manages to hit the target." Haldir stated. Lady Galadriel had decided that it would be simpler to pretend that Aisley had come from their world, and had thus invented a simple backstory for the girl.

"Really? But that'll take years! And I'm hungry now!" Aisley complained.

"Then shoot again. Do not force the arrow. Simply let it go." Haldir instructed, and Aisley nocked an arrow.

"My Lady requests your presence at half past the hour of nightfall, Miss Aisley of Bree." Rína informed Aisley. "She also wishes for your Westron lessons to continue. You have much to learn. My Lady requests that your mornings are to be spent with Master Haldir, learning the art of archery, after the midday meal you are to move on to Master Cevon to learn the art of swordplay. After the evening meal, you will move to Lady Tirananniel in her talon, where you will study the history and religions of Middle Earth, so that you will be able to act diplomatically and proper when the need arises. At nightfall, on a general basis, you will then move to Lady Alassëa, where you will further your knowledge of the languages of Middle Earth. You will continue your studies of Westron, and you will add to that basic knowledge of Quenyan, Rohhiric, Talisca, and Andȗnaic. Following that, you will meet with My Lady, and inform her of your progress. You will then retire to bed, and wake up as the sun rises the next morning to begin again."

"Wow." Aisley blinked. "You lads aren't too keen on giving a girl a chance for rest, are you?"

"My Lady believes that you have an important part to play in the coming age, and you must be prepared." Rína nodded. Aisley shrugged, and raised her bow, pulling back. Haldir walked around her, correcting her stance.

"Land this on the target, and we will be done for the day." Haldir bribed, and Aisley nodded.

"You might want to do a lot more correcting then." Aisley retorted. "If you ever want to eat."

Haldir adjusted her elbow a touch higher, and forced her to straighten her arm.

"Remember how that feels. Commit it to memory."

Aisley nodded, closed her non-dominant eye, and fired. It…

Hit the target. It wasn't anywhere close to the centre of the target, but it actually hit it. Aisley screamed in delight, dropping her bow and throwing her arms around Haldir, who hugged her back awkwardly. She then moved on to Rína, who hugged her back much more enthusiastically.

"Good work, Miss Aisley of Bree. By the time your lads come back, you'll be shooting like an elleth!" Rína cried, excitedly.

"Indeed. Good work, Miss Aisley." Haldir nodded. "We may make an archer of you yet. You are dismissed."

"Thanks, Haldir. See you tomorrow! Come on, Rína, I'm starving!"

"As you wish, milady." Rína nodded, and Aisley jogged to her side, stringing her bow across her chest.

"Why do you act so proper around everyone else?" Aisley asked, and Rína shrugged slightly.

"Because it is not proper for me to be as familiar with you as I am." She replied. "I am merely your maidservant."

"Oh, trust me Rína; you're so much more than my maidservant." Aisley laughed. "I have a feeling you're going to be keeping me sane here, what with all my lessons."

"It will be difficult, but I believe that you are capable of it." Rína smiled. "You are very skilled in the art of languages."

"Oh, I have no doubt that I'll be able to get to at least conversational level in the languages Lady Galadriel wants me to learn, but when it comes to combative skills…" Aisley shuddered, thinking of what would happen to her if she were ever in a real battle, one where she couldn't rely on Aragorn and Borimir to save her.

"It is not a shameful thing to not be skilled in combat." Rína offered. "There are intellectuals and there are warriors."

"But I have to be both." Aisley sighed, frustrated. "Something big is happening. I don't know what, but odds are I won't be able to stay hidden here forever. I'm afraid to die."

"Most people are." Rína nodded. "Even I am afraid of death, even though I will likely never see combat, and thus will not die."

"Must be nice." Aisley tipped her head. "War is coming, Rína. I've known that since I arrived in Middle Earth, but it wasn't until I came to Lothlόrien that I actually worried about being involved in it. It just felt like I was on some kind of funky adventure, you know?"

"What is a… fun-key?" Rína questioned, and Aisley laughed.

"Odd. Most unusual." She elaborated, and Rína nodded.

"Interesting." She declared, and the two continued on the get lunch.

"Rína, do you want to come with me to meet Master Cevon, and watch me fail at sword fighting?" Aisley asked around a mouthful of cranberry pudding.

"Of course, Aisley. It is my job to follow you everywhere, and attend to your every need." Rína declared, and Aisley smiled awkwardly, sticking the tip of her tongue out the corner of her mouth.

"Can you… not say things like that? It's just… kind of creepy."

"Of course." Rína nodded. "Well, I'll try."

"Good. Now let's go find Master Cevon." Aisley declared, standing up.

* * *

"Oh my Valar, my arms hurt!" Aisley screamed, throwing back her head. She turned to Rína with a wink. "You like that? I said Valar. I'm a real Elf now!"

"Far from it." Master Cevon snorted. "How can you be an ample swordswoman if you cannot even hold up your sword? Hold it straight out in front of you with your non-dominant hand. I will tell you when to drop it."

Aisley transferred her sword to her right hand with a sigh, holding it out as he instructed. After mere minutes, her arm started shaking violently.

"I can't-"

"Hold it!" Cevon yelled. "What are you going to do if you are in a battle and cannot even lift your blade?"

"Uh… die?" Aisley offered, gritting her teeth. The minutes ticked by, and sweat poured down her face. "It's so heavy!" She complained. She had long since decided that the only way to get through all this training was with a lot of blood, sweat, and screaming. And complaining. Lots of complaining.

Because that's what Aisley's do best.

"Keep it up. Your blade is drooping. How do you expect to slay orcs if your blade is constantly facing the ground?"

"Um… very carefully?" Aisley offered, and with a Herculean effort she lifted her blade a tad higher.

"And…drop it." Cevon demanded, and Aisley complied immediately, taking a drink from her water-skin. "I heard that Lords Aragorn and Borimir trained you before you came here."

"I only had about three lessons. But yes, they tried." Aisley replied, pushing her hair back out of her face. Rína ran over to her side and quickly re-braided it, tying the end of with a ribbon.

"That should keep your hair back, Miss Aisley." Rína stated, and Aisley nodded at her.

"Thanks, Rína." She replied.

"Spar with me." Cevon demanded, and Aisley nodded, raising her blade.

He came at her quickly, and Aisley barely had enough sense to parry his first blow. Aragorn and Borimir had both taught her that parrying was loads more important than thrusting- If you were dead, you couldn't launch an assault, now, could you? If not for them, she would have lost within the first second.

She quickly went on the defensive, trying to block Cevon's rapid, calculated attacks. Her arms were burning with the weight of her blade, but she pushed past it, struggling to bring the sword up to protect her body.

"Do not watch my eyes. Watch my dominant shoulder and you will see where and when I will strike." Cevon instructed, as Aisley's defences slowly slipped.

"Urgh!" Aisley grunted in response. But she improved noticeably in blocking. She wasn't fast enough at parrying that she could mount an attack of her own, but she wasn't dead yet. So that was something.

"An opening." Cevon declared, smacking the flat side of his blade against her ribs as she lifted her sword up to protect her chest. Aisley doubled over in pain, and he waited patiently for her to stand straight again. "Why weren't you guarding there?"

"I thought you were shooting higher." Aisley gasped out, resting her hands on her knees.

"Again." Cevon declared, and Aisley let out a cry of complaint.

"Can't I get a minute to recover?"

"In battle you will have to fight through pain. You will be tired, sore, bleeding, and broken, but you will still have to fight if you want to survive. I am not going to cradle you here, so that you may survive out there in the real world." He insisted, and Aisley nodded, a determined spark in her eyes. She raised her blade again.

"Well, thanks, I guess." She stated, and he charged her again.

By the time they broke for the evening meal, Aisley sported a giant bruise on her ribs, three oozing cuts on her arms, and her hands were rubbed raw. In the span of a day, she seemed to grow ten years. She sat at the table, bleeding and weary, but that same determined spark still shone in her eyes. War was coming, and damn it all if Aisley wasn't going to be ready.

* * *

"The First Age of Middle Earth began when the Elves awoke beside the Lake Cuiviénen." Lady Tirananiel instructed. Aisley nodded, her quill scrawling across the parchment she was provided. "The Elves were approached by the Valar and asked to move to Aman beside them. This is known as the Great Journey. Not all of the Elves left, though. The Valar had imprisoned Melkor, but he appeared to repent and was released on parole. He sowed great discord among the Elves and stirred up rivalry between the Elven princes Fëanor and Fingolfin. He then slew their father, King Finwë, destroyed the Two Trees themselves with the aid of Ungoliant the spider, and stole the Silmarils, three extraordinarily precious gems crafted by Fëanor that contained light of the Two Trees, from their maker's vault.

Fëanor persuaded most of his people, the Noldor, to leave Aman in pursuit of Melkor to Beleriand, cursing him with the name _Morgoth_, 'Black Enemy'. He and his sons swore an oath to recover the Silmarils at any cost. Fëanor led the first of two groups of the Noldor. The second and larger group was led by Fingolfin. The Noldor stopped at the Teleri port-city, Alqualondë, but the Teleri refused to give them ships to get to Middle-earth. The first Kinslaying ensued when Fëanor and many of his followers attacked the Teleri and stole their ships. Fëanor's host sailed on the stolen ships, leaving Fingolfin's behind. The second group had little choice but to cross over to Middle-earth through the deadly Helcaraxë (or 'Grinding Ice') in the far north. Subsequently Fëanor was slain, but most of his sons survived and founded realms, as did Fingolfin and his heirs. Meanwhile, the Valar took the last two living fruit of the Two Trees and used them to create the Moon and Sun, which remained a part of Arda, but were separate from Ambar (the earthly world).

The Silmarils were recovered at a terrible cost, as Beleriand itself was broken and began to sink under the sea. Fëanor's last remaining sons, Maedhros and Maglor, were ordered to return to Valinor. They proceeded to steal the Silmarils from the victorious Valar. But, as with Melkor, the Silmarils burned their hands and they then realized they were not meant to possess them, and that their oath was null. Each of the brothers met his fate: Maedhros threw himself with the Silmaril into a chasm of fire, and Maglor threw his Silmaril into the sea. Thus, one Silmaril ended in the sky, worn by Eärendil, a second in the earth, and the third in the sea."

Aisley placed her quill down with a sigh, massaging her aching fingers. That was a LOT of history to go through, but at least it was more like being back in school. This was the kind of thing she knew. They moved on from history to geography, where Aisley successfully identified Lothlόrien, Rivendell, the Shire, Gondor, and Mordor on a map.

"Tomorrow we will move on to the history of the Second Age." Tirananiel dismissed her, and she left to meet Lady Alassëa. They brushed up on her Westron skills for the first day, until a half hour after nightfall, when Aisley left to meet with Lady Galadriel.

"You are tired." Lady Galadriel stated, pouring water into what looked like a stone baptismal fount.

"Exhausted." Aisley replied. "I understand the need for me to learn all this stuff, but it's all happening so quickly."

"You are doing well." Lady Galadriel smiled.

"Well? I didn't land a single hit on Master Cevon, I only landed a hit on the target because Haldir literally aimed for me, and my only successes were in history and geography."

"History and geography will benefit you as a diplomat." Lady Galadriel declared. "You cannot act as an emissary for a world that you do not understand."

"I suppose." Aisley tipped her head. "It's just… I don't want to change. It feels like I'm becoming someone other than myself, you know? All this time, hanging out with the Fellowship, I still acted like myself. I still goofed off, I had fun, and I made them smile. That's what I'm good at, milady. Making people smile. But since I've been here, I feel like I'm not myself. I'm learning to defend myself, to take other people's lives, how to survive in the wilderness, and it's not me. I know it's all necessary, but it scares me."

"It is normal to feel fear in times like this." Lady Galadriel soothed. "But you must never lose sight of yourself. Remember, Aisley, you may be learning new skills, but underneath it all, you are still the same girl. Hold onto your humanity."

"Thank you, milady." Aisley nodded her head. "You're pretty smart, you know that?" Lady Galadriel accepted the complement with a patient smile.

"It is very mature of you to accept the task that has been given to you. Would you like to look in my mirror?"

"Why? Is my hair messed up?" Aisley asked. She didn't doubt that it was after her grueling day, but she assumed that Lady Galadriel wouldn't mind.

"It is not that sort of mirror." Lady Galadriel chuckled.

"What will I see?" Aisley asked cautiously.

"Things that have been, things that will be, and things that may never come to pass." Galadriel explained cryptically, and Aisley shook her head.

"So it shows the future? I'm sorry, milady, but I'm not the heroine of this story, and for a good reason. I'm not ready to know what will happen. If I do, I cannot guarantee that I'll do the right thing. I'm not noble like Aragorn and Borimir, or patient like Legolas, not wise like Gandalf, and I'm not strong like Gimli. I'm not curious like Pippen, or perceptive like Merry. I'm not loyal like Sam, or resilient like Frodo. I will not look in your mirror milady, because I cannot accept that burden. I am not strong enough to keep from using the information it would provide selfishly. I am not wise enough to know what to do with the knowledge. There are some people who should not be graced with the knowledge of the future, and I am one of them. With great power comes great responsibility, milady, and I am not responsible enough."

"That's a very responsible attitude to take." Lady Galadriel replied, and Aisley snorted.

"Now you're just being ironic."

"Nonetheless, I believe you to be very capable of dealing with the information given. However, I will respect your wishes. You will not look in my mirror tonight."

"Thank you, my lady." Aisley nodded.

"Go and get cleaned up, my child. You have had a very grueling day, and there are countless others to follow. You need your rest."

"Aye." Aisley nodded. "That I definitely do."

She fell asleep in her bathwater that night, and Rína had to fish her out to put her to bed.


	12. Of Near Misses and New Titles

**Hey lads! Sorry it's been a while, but everything got all crazy with the holidays. You know how it is… I'm really excited to get this chapter up, and I just love watching how Aisley matures without the Fellowship there to mollycoddle her… Any rate, moving on so you can get to the good stuff!**

**Pink penguins:**** Glad you think she's realistic! I actually based that particular misadventure on one of my own at camp, and I've got the scar to show for it! But yeah, archery is a lot harder than people seem to think it is. Glad you picked up on that!**

**Gigigue:**** Thanks so much! I'm afraid she actually improves this chapter, but she's still going to be her same old adorkable self. Let us know how you think that goes- as the war gets more serious, I'm trying to make her into more of a useful character but still keep her personality. And glad to know we're not Mary-Sueish, but what exactly does that mean? I'm a bit behind the times…**

**And for the record? I don't own LOTR anymore than I did the last time you asked. Thanks for rubbing it in my face… **

Aisely sat up in bed at sunrise. She'd been under the same schedule for a few months, and was feeling better rested then she had for all her time in Middle Earth. Rína knocked on her door and entered the room a few seconds later. Aisley smiled- she'd come to depend on Rína as much as she had thought she would. Rína was carrying a cup of hot tea. Aisley had never been one for tea when she was in Ireland; In fact, she thought the English were weird for drinking it so much. But since she moved to Lothlόrien, she'd been drinking a cup a day, because it reminded her of home.

And she missed home. She missed her mum, and her school, and Tarynn, and she just… she just missed Ireland! She missed people understanding her when she said stuff like 'I need the jacks', and she missed the frequent rain. It only rained in Lothlόrien about once every two weeks…

"Thanks, Rína." She murmured, accepting the cup. Rína set out a dress for her as she took a sip.

"Garo Aur Vear" Rína replied cheerfully. "How are you feeling this morning, Aisley?"

"I'm feeling great." Aisley smiled, and Rína set to work cramming her into the brown working dress. The two never talked very much in the mornings. "Where's my bow?"

"Here." Rína collected it from the corner of her room and handed it to her.

"What's on the schedule for today?" Aisley asked with a groan, sipping her tea. Rína smiled at the younger girl's confusion. It always took her a while to wake up.

"Master Haldir is having you compete with the marchwardens in an archery competition today."

"Aw, really?" Aisley groaned. "They're going to wipe the floor with me."

It wasn't that Aisley wasn't improving. After months of nonstop training, she was actually turning into a sort of warrior woman. She wasn't half bad at swordplay- Rína agreed to be her training partner, and they sparred together consistently. The only thing- she wasn't half good at archery. And she wasn't ready to be put up to the test.

"You will be fine." Rína laughed. "You know the marchwardens will not judge you, as you are a woman."

Aisley snorted. "Oh, no, they'll judge me more because of that. So I have to be even better."

"Your skills have vastly improved, Aisley. You may not be great, but you are good."

"Or, you know, not bad…" Aisley shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

She slung her quiver over her shoulder, accepting her sword from Rína. She belted the blade around her waist, and grabbed her bow. Rína followed her down to the archery field where Haldir was waiting.

"Good morn, Miss Aisley." Haldir nodded, and Aisley grinned in return.

"How's she cuttin'? How are you?"

"Well." He nodded. "Pick your mark."

"He doesn't waste any time." Aisley snorted to Rína, walking over to a target.

"You will do well." Rína smiled, patting her charge on the back. Aisley nocked her bow at Haldir's call.

"At least one of us thinks so." Aisley laughed. She aimed, waiting for Haldir's cue. With a breath, she fired it off- it didn't land in the centre, but it hit on the right side of the target. She stepped back and allowed the others to shoot. She wasn't knocked out in the first round, but she dropped down to the end of the roster.

It finally got down to her and another marchwarden named Glandur (which, Aisley translated from Elvish to mean white, as in Albus, as in Dumbledore, which she took as proof that Albus Dumbledore was a white wizard. She rested her case.) Aisley had a feeling that the other marchwardens were going easy on her, but it was definitely a boost to her ego. And she needed one, after her many failures…

Her next shot was literally the best she'd ever done. It hit almost dead centre, and Aisley- well, you know Aisley. She threw down her bow and screamed, loudly, hugging Rína and dancing like a mad woman.

"Beat that, Dumbledore!" She cried to a very confused Glandur, literally bouncing with delight. She waved her hand at her face rapidly in an effort to calm herself down. It didn't work- she squealed again and hugged Rína, hard.

Glandur shrugged, drew back his arrow, and fired.

And yes, he beat that.

The arrow went soaring majestically across the field, glinting in the sunlight. Time slowed down as all stopped to admire it, wibbling and wobbling its way rather royally to the target. It did not bounce off and shish-kabob any bystanders. It did not miss completely, lost in the wayside. It did not land directly at his feet, and it did not land on the edge of the target, narrowly missing the centre.

No, Glandur's arrow hit Aisley's- the only bullseye she'd EVER gotten- and split it right down the centre, in true Robin Hood style. Aisley stared in awe, dropping her arms from around Rína.

Yes, the marchwardens were all going easy on her.

"Aw, man." She complained. "I was gonna keep that arrow, and frame it, and hang it above my bed."

"Second place isn't bad." Rína consoled, placing a hand on Aisley's shoulder. Aisley nodded, still slightly dumbfounded.

"You have improved greatly, Miss Aisley." Haldir nodded, pulling her remaining arrows from the target and handing them to her. "I daresay you might last a good five minutes in battle now."

"Five minutes! Oh, come on Haldir, I think we both know I could last seven minutes." Aisley rolled her eyes, laughing.

"I suppose your skills have reached the level of an average human." Haldir conceded with a nod, and Aisley grinned.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm better with a blade, then, huh?"

"Speaking of, Master Cevon is planning on testing you today, is he not?" Rína interrupted, and Aisley groaned.

"That's right. It's official 'see what Aisley's learned' day." She consented. She'd tested out of history a month back, having moved on to cultures and political structures. From there she'd moved to wilderness survival and hunting. How she'd managed to learn all this stuff, Aisley'd never know, but if there was one thing the Elves could do, apparently it was teach.

* * *

"En guard!" Aisley cried, parrying Cevon's first blow.

"You have to stop saying that." Cevon frowned, striking again. "It alerts your enemy every time."

"Well I want to fight them honourably, don't I?" Aisley riposted, dodging his blow and adding one of her own.

"There is fighting with honour, and then there is war. You cannot truly be honourable on the battlefield."

"I will never stab my enemy in the back." Aisley argued fiercely. Cevon lunged at her, and she did a backbend to get out of the way.

"You do not need to. You need only to stop warning your enemy of when you attack. If they are not paying enough attention to you to see where and when your blade falls, then their death is only on their shoulders."

"Actually, I think it would be on mine. Since, you know, I'd be the one killing them." Aisley reasoned, shuffling quickly out of the way of his blow.

"With that kind of mentality, you would go mad with guilt in a matter of hours." Cevon insisted, catching her blade with his own. She broke free, skidding behind him, forcing him to turn and face him.

"On the battlefield you have more than one enemy. Mistress Rína could have been another enemy soldier. You just left yourself open to her attack." Cevon corrected. "Mistress Rína, get a blade."

"Do you require aide?" Haldir asked, nodding at the marchwardens waiting patiently behind him. Cevon grinned wickedly.

"Yes. Mistress Aisley, today you shall fight a real battle."

* * *

"AHH!" Aisley screamed, her blade clashing with Glandur's. She spun quickly in order to cover her back, punching Glandur over her shoulder and blocking an attack by Haldir. Cevon had paired her and Rína against EVERYONE else, and though the two fought well together, they were losing ground.

"Battle is more about brute strength then skill." Cevon instructed her, launching an attack. She met his blade with her own, pushing back against him, and aimed a kick at his chest to get him away. "You ram your enemy until you have an opening, skewer them and move on."

She felt someone coming up behind her and turned, blade raised, until she realized it was Rína at her back. She nodded at the elleth, as a flash of pain shot through her.

"Never turn your back on an enemy." Cevon frowned. Aisley blinked, shaking her head as if to shake off the pain from his blow. Blood dripped into her sight and her thoughts were fuzzy from the head wound, but she allowed her instructs to take over, parrying his next hit.

"Rína, duck!" Aisley cried, crouching down herself. The elleth ducked her head just in time to dodge a lunge from Calanon.

"Move!" Rína added, and Aisley lunged to the left. Rína brought up her blade to parry a blow from Vareyan, and Aisley skidded behind her to block Arthion's attack. She swore loudly as Haldir got a hit on her, drawing blood. She doubled over in pain, but forced herself to stand again, protecting Rína's rear.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Haldir asked, raising an eyebrow, and Aisley riposted his attack, kicking him as well to send him off balance.

"Me mum's dead, thanks." She shot back, knocking the archer to the ground and 'killing' him. He grinned at her, winking before closing his eyes, faking death. Aisley could have sworn he tried to trip her though…

"How many left?" Rína asked breathlessly, her hair whipping around and hitting Aisley's face.

"Er… we've taken out seven. That leaves… like a thousand?"

"Not very good odds." Rína sighed, and Aisley laughed.

"You're telling me. Behind you!" Rína twisted around rapidly, parrying the blow, and Aisley had to marvel at her skill. Rína had taken to the blade much quicker than Aisley, though she preferred archery to swordplay. Over time, their skills at swordplay had evened out, and the two found that they were so evenly matched that their sparring matches went on for hours. What's more, they had each other memorized, could predict each other's every move, and fought incredibly well together.

"Nine hundred ninety nine." Rína breathed, taking down Calanon. Aisley cracked the hilt of her blade into Sidhion's head, simultaneously kicking Nendir in the face.

"This so isn't fair!" She cried, gasping as Rína shoved her out of the way of Aranhil's attack.

"There is no fairness in battle, Mistress Aisley." Cevon interrupted. Aisley turned quickly, smacking him with the hilt of her blade, shoving him backwards at the same time. He fell to the ground, and she quickly 'killed' him too.

Wasn't that something?

"That may be, but I sincerely doubt Rína and I will have to singlehandedly defeat an entire army." She breathed, moving to block Taurion's hit. "Christ on a bike!" She shrieked, feeling the sting of steel on her flesh.

"How do our odds look?" Rína asked, and Aisley turned to survey the remaining marchwardens.

"We're sucking diesel now." She shrugged optimistically. "Watch it!"

Suffice it to say, the two girls did not win. A few hours later they were both bleeding, sweaty, staggering messes, but Masters Cevon and Haldir were incredibly proud of their protégé. Aisley herself had taken down 47 soldiers throughout the course of the evening, and Rína was sitting pretty on 23. With a few more years of training, Haldir surmised, Rína could likely become the first female marchwarden. And maybe, just maybe, Aisley wouldn't die on whatever mad quest Lady Galadriel was planning on sending her on.

Speak of the Lady… Haldir snuck out of the House of Healing as Galadriel entered to check up on Aisley.

"My Lady." Aisley bowed her head, Rína echoing her and Galadriel smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, and Aisley winced.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question and still be polite for present company, ma'am."

"You have grown so much, my child." Galadriel smiled, and Aisley looked up her.

"Really?" She asked, holding her hand up to the top of her head. "You think I'm pushing 155 cm?"

"I did not mean in height." Galadriel smiled, amused, which Aisley took to mean as no. That disappointed her slightly, seeing as the only people she'd met shorter than her were from other races. As far as she could tell, she was the shortest human in all of Middle Earth.

Not that she'd met all that many humans. More like… two. But still!

"You have learned so much, and have grown in years." Galadriel explained, and then paused. "The time has come, Aisley."

"For whaaaat….?"Aisley asked raising an eyebrow sceptically. "Milady." She added quickly, and Lady Galadriel chuckled.

"For you to prove your worth. I know you are no longer a child, Aisley, as do you. It is time for you to show the world."

"What would you have me do, my lady?" Aisley asked, her heart quickening. Was she really ready for this calibre of a quest?

"As soon as you are well, I need you to ride to Rohan. I have heard word that Theoden King has been ruling strangely, going so far as to cast out his own blood. I want you to act as Lothlόrien's ambassador, and go to meet with the King. His people are in danger due to their close proximity to Mordor, and he has done nothing."

"What are you thinking, my lady?" Aisley asked slowly. "I thought King Theoden was on the side of the Free People."

"Theoden King is a good man. But were he to be influenced by the forces of Mordor…" Galadriel shook her head. "I require you to give council to the king. Find out what is wrong, and speak for my people."

"So you want me to go all Nancy Drew on Rohan?" Aisley confirmed. "That I can do. But the rest of it? Milady, you want me to give council to the king? To represent Lothlόrien? Why would King Theoden even listen to me? And how am I supposed to represent your people madam? I am not even a citizen of Lόrien."

"You are wise beyond your years, child. I trust your judgement, and so do my people. You have spent a vast majority of your time on Middle Earth in Lothόrien, and I believe it as good a place to call home as Bree."

"You mean… you want me to live here?" Aisley asked, and Galadriel smiled.

"Have you not already been doing that, Aisley of Lόrien?"

"I like the sound of that." Aisley grinned. "But how can you ensure King Theoden will listen to me? Would he not see me as a child, and a woman no less?"

"A woman of power." Lady Galadriel asserted, handing Aisley a ring. "Bear this ring, and all men will listen to you."

"Milady!" Aisley cried, alarmed, and Galadriel chuckled, reading her thoughts.

"Never fear, child. It is not Nenya. This is my signet ring which proves that you speak for me. I hereby name you, Aisley Elizabeth MacGuire, as heir to the throne of Lothlόrien."

"What?" Aisley breathed. "But, milady, your children-"

"Are not here, now, are they? If there is anything the race of Man respects, its status. Power. Royalty. They will all pay you heed if you are Princess Aisley Elizabeth of Lothlόrien, heir to the Elven kingdom."

"I cannot-"

"Hush, child. It is in my best interest that Theoden King listens to your council, and I will do all I can to make sure that it happens. This is my choice. Will you accept?"

Aisley sat, stunned, before nodding slowly. "I will, milady. But I trust I'll die before you? I don't think I would be very good at running a kingdom."

"I would not leave you on your own." Galadriel laughed. "I realize it is a heavy responsibility for you to bear, but I feel you are capable. I trust I will see you before you leave?"

"Of course, milady." Aisley bowed her head quickly. "Will Rína be accompanying me?"

"She has my permission if she wishes to." Galadriel nodded. "Ultimately it is her decision. Rest now."

"Sound as a pound." Aisley nodded turning to Rína after Galadriel left. "So, are you up for it?" Rína stayed silent and Aisley frowned, worried. "Hey, what wrong? Is it the Princess thing? Because I'm not going to change, you know. It's just a title to make negotiations easier. It's not like I'm really royal or anything, so you don't have to feel awkward around me."

"It's not that." Rína spoke up quietly. "I know you won't be any different as Princess Aisley than as peasant Aisley. It is only… I will not be going with you, your highness."

"Oh, pet, don't call me that!" Aisley laughed. "You are a friend, Rína, there's no need for formalities." She paused as Rína's words sunk in. "Wait… what do you mean you're not coming with me?"

"Aisley… I can't." Rína sighed, shaking her head. "Lόrien is my home. I have never left."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Come on, Rína, we work so well together! You can't stay. I need you at my side! You are my only true friend in this universe."

"I… I'm sorry Aisley." Rína closed her eyes sadly. "There's no one in the world I would rather follow, my sister, my leader, my Princess. But we are not all filled with your spirit of adventure. I am truly sorry, Aisley, but I just… I cannot."

"I understand." Aisley sighed. "You are free to make your own choice, pet. You have a firmly established life here, and I heard Haldir is thinking of training you to be a marchwarden. I know you'll do well, pet. Show up all the lads! I'll truly miss your company."

"And I yours." Rína nodded, squeezing Aisley's hand. "Will you return to Lothlόrien after your quest?"

"I don't know." Aisley declared, surprising herself. In the many months she'd spent here, she'd come to think of Lόrien as her home, but she couldn't just give up on Seattle and her Nana, could she? Of course, her Gran had probably presumed her dead from the wreck, and it wasn't like she had any other family. Here she had a makeshift family, she had friends, a home, and she was Princess of a Kingdom for Pete's sake! Did she want to give all that up to go live with a stranger?

But of course, she had to try and get home. Give it the ol' one two. But if she couldn't find her way home, would she be too terribly devastated?

"I'll try to find a way home, Rína. I have to try. But I'm quite partial to Lothlόrien. If I can't go home, there isn't anywhere else I'd rather be. But for now I need to rest. I think Cevon left me concussed, and I'm knackered. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Let me know if you need anything." Rína replied, eyeing the bandage wrapped around her majesties'- her friend's- head. "Heal, mellon nin. Posto vae."

She left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her as Aisley's eyelids drooped. The young monarch was asleep in mere minutes, leaving all the problems of the real world far behind.


	13. Of Perils and Princesses

**Hey guys! I know you're all saying woah! How's she posting this fast when she never posts this fast? Well, the answer is… it's the first week of the term. I literally have no work other than getting all my books and everything. So in my boredom, I type! Yay!**

**Gigigue: Thanks! I see what you mean by Mary Sue now, and I'm glad to know I'm doing something right, even if I didn't know it! :) Also glad to know you approve of her new political connotations. It's like, over the last three or four chapter, she's grown 20 per cent cooler!**

**Pink penguins: Oh, congrats! I think you'll really like archery class. I really love the sport. It takes some getting used to, and if you don't have the proper guards you'll be bruising your arms and rubbing your fingers raw, but it's just like anything else in that once you build up the calluses it doesn't hurt anymore. Just make sure not to shoot yourself like Aisley and me! Maybe there should be a club for that…**

**Patchwork Knightess: Looks like I've started again! I'm glad you're addicted to reading this story, because I'm addicted to writing it, so it looks like we'll get along just fine! :) Thanks for the review!**

**I Don't own LOTR. Sadly, I only own my plot and Aisley and… well, anything that wasn't in the books or the movies, I suppose. **

**And as to my other stats, I've got 20 favourites and 27 followers. Couldn't not mention all you lads, because I really appreciate your support! So enough gushy nonsense, and let's give you lads what you want, right?**

**Happy reading.**

Aisley checked her satchel one last time, making sure that she had everything she needed- A needle and thread, a compass, two books that would surely weigh her down, an extra bow string, preserved meats and lembas bread, cloth bandages, a pair of hunting knives, and a small bundle of swallow's feathers and porcupine quills to fletch new arrows, should the need arise. She dug through the bag she'd been carrying with her to see if she had anything of use there, but aside from her chem homework, a tube of lippy, an ipod that had been dead for months, various over the counter medication, a day planner, a pen, a coin purse, and some hand sanitizer, there wasn't much else. She took a small bottle of ibuprofen and acetaminophen, as well as allergy itch cream, and other various medicines. In Middle Earth, a fever could be deadly, and she wasn't taking her chances. (When your name was Aisley MacGuire, you were bound to get injured or sick at some time…)

Rína entered her room, offering her a brown travelling dress. Aisley was slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be travelling in those leather trouser things, but she had been assured that as a princess, she needed to wear a dress. Stupid royalty rules! Rína laced up the stays of the dress as Aisley played with the petticoats, neither of them too sure what to say.

"May I do your hair one last time, my friend?" Rína asked quietly, and Aisley nodded, blinking back tears. "I brought you a gift."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, pet." Aisley declared. She was this close to crying already, why did Rína have to go and pull this on her?

"It is not much, but…" Rína reached behind her back, producing a thin, intricate, silver circlet. "What is a Princess without her tiara?"

"Oh, Rína, it's beautiful." Aisley breathed, and this time a tear really did escape her. "I'm truly going to miss you."

"And I will miss you, Aisley. You must promise to comeback and at least visit before you quest for the lost lands of America."

"I will, of course." Aisley nodded, and Rína set to work braiding Aisley's hair one last time, entwining the circlet amidst the ginger mass. She finished the braid, tying it off, and Aisley threw it over her shoulder, turning to face her friend.

"Do be safe!" Rína cried sadly, embracing the young monarch.

"I will if you will." Aisley shot back and Rína broke a smile. "I trust you'll show up all the lads in the army?"

"Of course." Rína smiled. "I did, after all, have the best training partner."

"Aww!" Aisley cried, waving a hand at her face in an attempt to stem the tears. "Be safe, Rína."

"And stay strong." Rína completed. "Calo anor na ven, mellon nin"

"Yeah, same." Aisley nodded, shouldering her satchel, strapping on her blade, and stringing her bow and quiver across her back. "Goodbye, Lady Rína of Lόrien." She concluded, stepping out the door.

She walked down to where she was to meet Galadriel slowly, and sadly. Aisley was no eedjit- she knew there was a good chance she was never going to get home, and an even better chance that she'd be slain in some mad battle. Lothlόrien was her only safe haven in this world, and now she was being sent away to her possible doom. She did not have the Fellowship to watch her back. She did not have the marchwardens guarding the village. It was merely number one looking out for number one. She was on her own this time.

"Do not allow your doubts cloud your fears, my child." Galadriel spoke out quietly, and Aisley raised her head.

"Ma'am." She acknowledged.

"I would not allow you to leave if I did not believe you to be quite capable of this quest." Galadriel continued, producing a map. "Now, the quickest way to Rohan is by the river Anduin. Follow it until you reach The Wold, here" She pointed "and continue southwest on land across The Wold to Edoras. If you reach Emyn Muil, or Minas Tirith, you have followed the river too far; however there is a direct path from Minas Tirith to Edoras. If worse comes to worst, take that path through the Eastfold Anόrien Mountains. Leave your boat wherever you dock- the marchwardens will recover it while they are out hunting."

"Yes, milady." Aisley nodded, analysing the path set out for her. She was very good at getting lost, but sometimes she was so good at getting lost that she ended up in the right place on accident. So good at getting lost that she got lost from where she was lost… "I will do my best."

"I know you will." Galadriel nodded. "That is why I have asked this of you. A parting gift?" She added, bestowing upon Aisley a small worry stone. "Allow it to give you strength in your times of need, and to remind you of the home you always have amongst us."

"Thank you, my lady." Aisley accepted the stone, tucking it in her rucksack.

"And now, Aisley Elizabeth, lady of the Golden Wood, the time has come. I ask you a final time- would you look in my mirror?"

"I-" Aisley began, shaking her head, but Galadriel cut her off.

"I have heard your reasons day after day, and I disagree. This time, I will not respect your wishes. You may not be the heroine of our small friend's story, but you are the heroine of your own, Aisley. I rephrase my question. You will look in my mirror." Galadriel ordered, and Aisley shifted uncomfortably.

"As you wish, my lady."

Aisley bent forward, looking into the stone fount and Galadriel observed her, until suddenly the younger girl's head popped up, and she stared at Galadriel wide eyed.

"Ohmigod." Aisley managed to whisper, before cursing in every single language she knew. Multiple times. She stared back at Galadriel who looked at the girl in concern. "Holy crap. Holy friggen crap on a crap stick!" She elaborated, before catching her breath. "All that's true?"

"Not all. The future is ambiguous, but the past remains the same." Galadriel declared meaningfully, and Aisley, visibly shaken, reached up a hand to smooth her hair over her ears.

"Ok." Aisley responded breathlessly. "Ok. I can live with that. We're good. Peachy. We'll just… be going, now, yeah? I'll write when I figure out what's up with Rohan."

"I have a better method." Lady Galadriel declared proudly, and Aisley looked up, curious. "An enchanted hand mirror. I have her sister." She gestured, holding up a small pocket mirror. "When you look in the glass, I can see you. I will offer you aide as I can, but you must remember she only has one use. The enchantment is not strong. Use her only in a time of great need."

"Thank you, milady. I feel greatly comforted by that." Aisley replied, secretly wondering what Galadriel's thing for mirrors was.

"And now you must take your leave. Farewell, Aisley of the Golden Woods, and good luck. May the sun always shine on your path."

"And you, milady." Aisley reciprocated, wrapping her hands in the bandages to protect from blisters and gripping the oars. "I will report to you when I can."

With that, she began rowing downstream, Lady Galadriel fading from sight. Aisley spayed the map out in front of her, pausing to check the compass, and continued. Hopefully it wouldn't be that long of a trip, but Aisley estimated it would take a good two weeks at least. Thankfully in her time in Lόrien, she became much more physically fit, and she hoped that she might make her journey with minimal blisters and wounds on her feet. Her lack of hiking experience certainly made her trip with the Fellowship uncomfortable- by the time she ended up in Lothlόrien, her entire pinky toe had turned into a blister!

She was more prepared this time, though, even if she was on her own. She dipped her oars into the water, rowing for hours, babbling incessantly to herself. It was entirely too quiet on this journey without Rína.

"Just around the River Bend!" She sang to herself, in a voice that sounded nothing like Pocahontas's. She realized at that point that that was the only bit of the song she knew, so she switched over to Colours of the Wind, which she knew slightly more of.

Yes, folks, Aisley was bored. So incredibly bored that she had to resort to singing Disney songs that she didn't even know. What was one supposed to do when they were travelling alone anyway? She decided that she wished she could actually be in the Lord of the Rings movie, so that she could montage this part and get it over with.

"I'm going awaaaaaaaay, I'm going my waaaaaaaayy, finally it's my time to be lonely enough, unloved and I can't wait." She crooned. After a while, she even got bored of serenading the forest creatures with her not-so-good singing voice, and so she then shut up and rowed, listening to the birds singing back to her. They were better at it than she was anyway.

"Dip, dip and swing." She muttered under her breath, just waiting, WAITING for the montage scene that never came. "Darn real life." She grumbled.

Finally, she estimated there was only an hour of daylight left. She drove her boat towards shore, flipping it upside-down next to a tree to make a sort of shelter, and spreading dry leaves around the base to give her an early warning system, so no one could sneak up on her. Not daring to make a fire in case of a stray orc pack, she ate a small bite of lembas and packed the rest up. As the sun set, it got pretty chilly, and not having anyone else around to see her weakness, she allowed herself to shiver and be cold. Draping her cloak tighter over her body so that it worked its elven magic, she allowed herself to sleep.

This continued for five and a half days straight as she travelled downstream. FIVE AND A HALF DAYS. She got up, she rowed a boat all day, she ate, and she went to bed. That's it. Aisley was seriously bored. By the time she reached the Wold and abandoned her boat, she was so sick of rowing that she never wanted to touch another oar again. And she still had two hundred more miles to go. At least the rest of it was on foot.

Walking across the Wold was… boring. There weren't trees all over the place like in Lothlόrien, no mountains like Cardhas, no rivers, just… plains and rocks, as far as the eye can see.

On the 10th day, a stray orc pack stumbled upon her, and she had to hide for a good hour before taking off running. Thankfully, she got away without having to fight, and continued on her way.

Fun fact about Aisley- she was not quiet. She was exploring the woods one day on break, and Haldir sent up the alarm and hunted her down because he thought she was a stray orc pack. Not one orc- A WHOLE PACK. After that, he decided to train her like a ranger, showing her how to walk quietly, how to start fires, how to track- basic wilderness survival. Now she only sounded like one orc.

Which is why she had to run from orc packs fairly often…

Finally, she made it to the outskirts of Edoras. She stopped before entering in order to 'princess up'. She hadn't dared wearing Galadriel's signet ring on the way there, but now she donned it, re braiding her hair and tucking Rína's circlet among the mass.

She was ready.

"Who goes there?" The guard at the gate asked. "What is your business?"

"I am Her Majesty Princess Aisley Elizabeth of the Golden Woods, heir to the Lady of Light." Aisley called as Galadriel had shown her, holding up her right hand as proof. "I have come to seek council with the King."

Just like that, she was shown in to see the king. People in the streets stopped and stared at her, so naturally Aisley got her Disney Princess on, smiling, waving, hugging the children that came curiously up to her, and shaking hands with the adults. A man approached her and she smiled, reaching for his hand when he spat on her angrily.

"Who do you think you are, coming here?" He demanded. "Showing off all your jewels and riches, not caring for our hardships. You who are leaving Middle Earth in her most dire need. Do you want only to prove how much better than Man you are one last time?"

Aisley, to her credit, kept her temper- a rather impressive feat, as she was quite fond of losing it. She wiped the man's saliva clean from her face with her sleeve and met the man's gaze evenly.

"Normally I would have just hauled off and slugged you." She replied in fluent Rohirric. "Knocked you clean off your feet. But I come here on behalf of my people, and thus must act accordingly. The dealings of Men and Elves are few and far between, sir, but when a foreign dignitary, a Princess no less, walks to your Kingdom unaccompanied, alone in the woods with only herself and the orcs for miles around, just so she can save your skinny little backside from the threats looming on the horizon, the least you could do is not spit on her. Sauron is coming!" She raised her voice, looking around at the villagers. "You all know this, deep down in your hearts. He is not gone, and now, more than ever we need to band together. And yet, you are more concerned with who has more wealth? Are you so ashamed of who you are that you are willing to condemn the very person who came to save you? You cannot ignore the threat of Mordor any longer! Ready yourselves, for your own sake. For your children's sake."

With that she turned and strode to the front gate of Théoden's castle.

Man, she was good.

The guard at the front gate requested her weaponry, and she handed it over begrudgingly, even the dagger tucked in her boot. When he gave her an odd look, she smirked at him.

"What, you don't expect me to fight orcs with my bare fists, do you?" She asked, winking and entering the hall as she was announced. She quickly surveyed the scene, cataloguing all escape routes and possible weapons, as her hand to hand combat was severely lacking.

An incredibly old looking dude sat on the throne, coughing his guts up, and a greasy looking man dressed in black sat next to him. The grease-pot rose, addressing her.

"My lady, what business are you on?" He requested, somehow making it sound as if he wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible.

"I have come to council with the king." She answered.

"The king is ill." Grease-pot replied bluntly, and Aisley nodded, rummaging through her satchel.

"I can see that. Cough syrup, Lord?" She held out the bottle, not entirely sure how to address Théoden. Cousin? They did that a lot in Shakespeare, didn't they?

Apparently Lord was acceptable, because no one scoffed at her or anything. Greasy McGrease Face made to stop her as she approached, but she brushed by him, measuring out the appropriate dosage and handing it to Théoden King.

"Drink this. It will help. Do you have a fever? I've got acetaminophen for that as well." She declared, placing her hand on the King's forehead.

"My Liege, stop! What if it is poison?" The MIB cried out, and Aisley raised an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously think I'd try to kill him? He's a King, I'm a Princess… aren't we all supposed to be family or something? Honestly! Who are you anyway?"

"I am Gríma Wormtongue, the King's advisor." The man replied warily, watching Théoden accept the medication.

"Right, well, I'm thinking your advice could use some help. Do you not know that Saruman's forces are marching on Rohan? Why are your people not protected?"

"We have had more pressing matters to attend to." Gríma declared tightly, and Aisley turned her attention back to Théoden.

"Right, well, I can tell you this- you don't have a fever, so you aren't fighting off an infection. No chance of the flu then. Any other symptoms?"

"I do not understand." Gríma responded, and Aisley sighed.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked plainly.

"My Liege lacks energy, and is often weary. You have already seen his cough."

"Does he have any unexplained weight loss? Loss of appetite? Chills? Cough up blood?" Aisley asked, and Gríma shook his head. "It's likely not TB then. Can King Théoden not talk for himself?" She asked curiously, and Gríma interrupted before Théoden could speak.

"My Liege needs not speak, for it tires him so."

"Alriiiiight." She drawled slowly. "Well, in that case, Théoden King, you can listen. Sauron is back. Isenguard has turned. Surely you know this."

"What is your point?" Gríma asked bluntly, and Aisley turned to face him, eyes blazing.

"Mind your tongue, Wormtongue. I may not be your Princess, but that does not diminish my title."

"My apologies, Your Highness. Continue at your leisure."

"Rohan is sitting unguarded. You must know of the danger your people are in. Why are there no defences against the Easterlings? Saruman is probing your boundaries and yet you do nothing? Your own nephew is locked up on your advisor's command. Surely you cannot think Éomer capable of treason?"

At this point, Aisley was just winging it, trying to remember what Lady Galadriel had informed her before she left. She seemed to have struck a nerve, because Théoden King opened his mouth to speak, when yet again Gríma cut in front of him.

"Éomer disobeyed his uncle's orders. Being family does not grant one permission to commit criminal acts."

"Were they King Théoden's orders, Wormtongue, or were they your own?" She asked quietly. "I should think you are quite comfortable with the power here, interrupting your King as you do. Are you not afraid of invoking his ire?"

"My King is ill and I speak for him." Gríma asserted. "I am loyal only to him. Tell me, Princess, what concern of Lothlόrien is it that Rohan is under attack? What concern do you have for our people?"

"The concern of neighbours, obviously." Aisley declared, pulling back on the offensive. No sense in getting herself kicked out of the kingdom, or thrown in the cellar with Éomer… "And the concern of our own lands. If Saruman were to get through Rohan, Lothlόrien would be next in his sight, as we are your closest neighbours. I do not doubt that we would hold our ground and protect our lands, however the loss of your people's lives is not necessary. I have come to give aide, for both Rohan and Lothlόrien. Do not doubt me."

"My Lord is ill. We will speak of this no further. Éowyn!" A woman not much older than herself appeared, looking at Wormtongue with distaste. "This is Her Majesty Princess Aisley Elizabeth of the Golden Woods come to council your uncle. Find a room for her to stay."

"I will not obey your command, Gríma, because you hold no power over me." The blonde snapped, and Aisley found herself wondering if she was about to be cast out into the street. "But because she is a friend. Do not think my obeying your command is anything more than a service for Her Majesty."

Aisley followed her into the hallway, grateful to have found at least one kind soul in Rohan.

"Would you like to board in my bedchambers, Lady Aisley Elizabeth? Gríma is not a man to be trusted, and I would feel safer if you were not alone." Éowyn asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"I would be much comforted, thank you." Aisley responded. She had noticed Gríma's wandering eye, and was slightly worried.

"I heard the words you spoke to my Uncle." Éowyn spoke up. "They are true. I fear the whisperings of Wormtongue have poisoned my uncle's mind. He is not the man he used to be."

"We all change under great pressure, and it is not always for the better." Aisley sighed. "I do not doubt the quality of your uncle, but until we remove the poison from his ear, I am afraid your people are at risk."

"Tell me, My Lady; are you proficient with a blade?" Éowyn asked, eyeing the scar lining Aisley's jaw.

"Well enough." Aisley replied. "Did you expect me to have journeyed here unarmed?"

"No, of course not." Éowyn shook her head. "I only find it surprising that a woman be trained as a soldier."

"The Elves see things differently than Men, Lady Éowyn." Aisley explained. "I must have the ability to defend myself, my Kingdom, and Middle Earth. I had a very strict training regimen."

"Would that I were an Elf!" Éowyn cried, and Aisley turned to face her.

"You want to take up the blade?"

"To defend Rohan. To save my people. It is a wretched thing, Princess, to see your people suffering and not be able to give aide. My uncle can do nothing in this dark time, his ear filled with poison, my brother is imprisoned, leaving only my cousin Théodred and I to do what is right for our people, and Théodred is occupied with securing our borders."

"I understand the feeling of helplessness all too well, Lady Éowyn, as well as the feeling of solitude. But rejoice! You are alone no longer alone. Lothlόrien sends her aide, and you have me. I've been told I'm a fairly good companion." Aisley winked. Éowyn cracked a smile, and Aisley continued. "Actually, no one's told me that. But I like to think I am. So how about this. Do you have a sword?"

"I do, My Lady. My brother gave it to me, training me a little behind Gríma's back. This can no longer continue." Éowyn hung her head sadly.

"Never fear, Aisley's here!" Aisley cried triumphantly, posing like Superman. "Granted you aren't better than me, I'd be more than willing to teach you what I know."

"You would do that for me?" Éowyn asked, eyes wide. "You would risk invoking Wormtongue's ire?"

"Wormtongue has no command over me, just as he has no command over you. He cannot lock me up due to foreign amnesty, and what good would banishment do? I would merely return to my homeland, none the worse off, saddened by the danger your people will be in. Join me, Lady Éowyn, and I will teach you to fight."

"Thank you very much." Éowyn declared, and Aisley fell back on her bed.

"No problem, pet. But for now, I'm incredibly tired. Just walked and rowed over six hundred forty three km. That's… er… 400 miles or so. I'm knackered."

"Sleep now." Éowyn smiled. "I will consult the kitchen staff about getting you a hot meal, and have another bed moved in by tonight. Do not hesitate to call me if you need anything, Your Majesty."

"Please." Aisley mumbled, already drifting off to the safety of sleep. "Only call me all that shmancy 'Your Majesty' stuff in public. It makes me sound too…"

But Éowyn would never hear what it made her sound, because at that moment Aisley's words all slurred together and her eyes shut. Éowyn smiled at her companion and left the room, closing and locking the door behind her with a soft click. Aisley would sleep safely tonight.


	14. Of Surprises and Swordfights

**Ok, lads, I've been working up to this chapter for a while now. SUPER scared to post it, but I decided I can't just leave you hanging. Please enjoy it! And please tell me what you think, because I think I might have a heart attack the second I post it, and I wanna make sure you lads don't hate it! In fact, I want you lads to love it, but, you know, don't we all?**

**This chappie's my baby, so be nice. Please! ( I think my blood pressure's rising. I'll just get on with it.)**

**Guest: Aisley would have had her seventeenth birthday while in Lothlόrien. She'd turned sixteen a few months before this all started, if that gives you any time frame for how long she's been there. Both she and Éowyn are in that age range where you can't tell whether they're seventeen or twenty three, so Aisley assumed Éowyn was close to her age. She could tell she was older, but not how much.**

**Gigigue: I'm glad you like Ambassador Aisley (doesn't that sound like a superhero name?) I debated on giving her this huge name, like a lot of royals have, you know? Like Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Franchesca Banana Fanna Bobesca the third (But you could call her Dot. Lol) But I decided just plain Princess Aisley Elizabeth, Lady of the Golden Woods suited her better. Let me know what you think of this chapter, because I'm really scared! As in, I wrote it about a week ago and am just now getting up the nerves to post it. Please love it! Lol**

**Mariposa of Espana: Yay, an awesome thing has happened! I updated! (Well, THAT didn't sound narcissistic at all…) Cute review though, you made me laugh! Gracias! **

**Memo bonafide: Wow, you read all thirteen chapters at once? That's a lot to get through! Glad to know you read my profile- sorry if it's a little bare bones. I never know what to put on it… And don't worry about your English- I understood you perfectly! Props- English is a hard language to learn! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!**

**That's it guys. Here goes everything! Posting in three…two…one…**

**Happy reading.**

**-E**

"King Théoden, I beg you to reconsider!" Aisley cried. She'd been counselling with the King day after day for weeks and getting nowhere fast. The only improvements she was making at all were in Éowyn's studies. She'd gone to the cellar to speak with Éomer a few times, and succeeded in only lifting his spirits. He had no idea how to save Rohan either, but was grateful for the aide. Théodred was ushered quickly into the halls earlier that week on his deathbed, and Éowyn had come to her begging her to use her Elvish magic to save her cousin. Only problem? That 'Elvish magic' could reduce fever, pain, coughing, allergies, and upper respiratory problems, but could do nothing for sword wounds. Theodred was slain at the first battle of the Fords of Isen, and there was nothing Aisley could do about it. She gave him ibuprofen to ease the pain of his passing, and Theodred became Theodead.

Ok, that joke was in bad taste.

Théoden didn't even seem concerned for the sake of his son, and Aisley was convinced it was due to Wormtongues whisperings, so she doubled her efforts to break through to the King, speaking to him every chance she had.

The doors to the hall opened, but Aisley did not turn, assuming it was Lady Éowyn.

"Reconsider what?" Gríma asked, glaring openly at Aisley.

"The fact that your people are being killed! I understand fully, Théoden King, that you yourself are not physically capable of leading your forces, but something must be done! You cannot allow Saruman to probe your boundaries any longer! Have you not heard, King Théoden, of the attacks on your villages? The Easterlings are openly assaulting your people, and yet you do nothing!"

"What can we do, Your Majesty?" Gríma snapped. "Send our Liege to his death?"

"No!" Aisley cried angrily. "Have you not been listening to the council I provide your King? I know you have, for you whisper poison against me the second I turn my back! It is only by the grace of Lady Éowyn that I am still allowed in Théoden King's presence! You have options, Wormtongue. Lothlόrien will provide aide, if I should request it. You must increase patrols on the border. Send guards to protect your outer villages."

"We have no guards to spare." Gríma shook his head, and Aisley's temper about boiled over.

"Because the Third Marshall of the Riddermark lies locked up in your cellar on your command, Wormtongue! Not the Kings, yours! I have offered you aide, I have tended to your King, I have given you council and advice, and yet you openly ignore me. Why is this? Do you want your King's people to die? Surely you remember that Théoden, and not you, is King of these lands."

"Yes, last I checked Théoden was King. Not Aisley Elizabeth."

"I have not given you permission to drop my title, Wormtongue. You are out of line. I come to offer my kingdoms aide, to save you and your people, and this is how you receive me? One would think you wanted Saruman to win against your King!"

"That is because he does, Aisley." A voice called from behind her, and Aisley turned to see four very familiar people.

"Gandalf!" She cried. "You're alive! When did that happen? And what's with the costume change?"

"I am now Gandalf the White." Gandalf replied, and Aisley giggled to herself.

"So you really did level up, huh? ARAGORN!" She cried, seeing the man standing behind Gandalf and running to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"It is good to see you, little one. Or is it Your Highness now?"

"You are a friend. Call me what you will." Aisley laughed. "I'm so glad to have back-up now!" She moved on, hugging Gimli tight. "Are you well?"

"Well as can be lassie." Gimli replied. "You need back-up then?"

"Oh, yes, I'm afraid my words alone are not getting through." Aisley shook her head sadly, hugging Legolas. "What, no bow to the face, Elf boy?"

"They have taken my weaponry, as I am sure they have taken yours." Legolas replied, and Aisley rolled her eyes.

"It was a joke, Mr Spock. Honestly! Hang on… where's Borimir and the four little ones?" Aragorn clasped a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to his side.

"We will discuss it when Gandalf is done." He stated, and Aisley nodded.

"I don't know if he'll get through to Théoden King any more than I could." She sighed. "I've been here a fortnight at least, and everyday it's the same thing, the same argument. They cannot provide me with a reason not to put up defences, not to call for aide, and yet they still do not!"

"Have faith, little one." Aragorn reassured her. "Gandalf can work many wonders where the powers of Men fail."

"I'm not a lad." Aisley grumbled, and Aragorn looked at her, confused. She shrugged innocently.

While they were busy conversing, apparently Gandalf said some mad controversial stuff, because suddenly guards were charging them all. Aisley let out a squeak, mostly because she stunk at hand to hand combat, and threw up her hands in an x block. She quickly lost Aragorn in the chaos, but someone grabbed her shoulder, and she followed, getting away from the fight. She turned to find herself slammed up against the corridor wall by none other than Gríma Wormtongue himself.

"If you're going to kill me, I suggest you do it quickly." Aisley declared nonchalantly. "The others will be noticing my absence fairly soon."

"Oh, I don't plan on killing you." Gríma replied creepily, and Aisley shuddered as she got his meaning. "It's not every day one has an Elf, and a Princess no less."

"Forget this!" Aisley cried, struggling. She had a dagger tucked in her boot- if she could only just reach it… "I try to be diplomatic, I try to be polite, and I try not to knock your block clean off…" She grumbled. She secured her grip around the hilt of her dagger, bringing it up to clock Wormtongue in the head with it. Unfortunately he saw through her plan and grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully until she was forced to drop the dagger.

"It is best not to meddle around in affairs that you don't understand, She-Elf." Gríma spat, and Aisley grunted, trying to twist her arm along with her wrist to lessen the pain.

"Oh, I understand what's going on here perfectly, all right." She hissed. "All my efforts were for naught because you were under Saruman's thumb the whole while."

"The affairs of Rohan do not concern Lothlόrien." Gríma snapped, shoving her still farther backwards.

"The affairs of the Free People, however, do." Aisley shot back venomously. "Get your hands off of me, you foul cretin!"

"You should have stayed in the Golden Woods. You ought not to have come here, to have influenced my King."

"To open his eyes to the treachery that is you? I did the right thing in coming here, and if this be my gruesome demise, so be it. I have protected my people, and the Free People. I have done right by all but Mordor. I harbour no regrets." She declared proudly, and Gríma brought up the dagger she had dropped, licking the blade.

"So be it." He whispered greasily, and Aisley tensed, ready to fight for her life.

"What is going on here?" A voice called, and both attacker and victim jumped.

Legolas.

"The Elf Prince." Gríma snarled, turning from Aisley. "Coming to save his darling Princess."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, and Aisley burst out laughing, in that gross, snorty, this-is-the-most-ridiculous-thing-I've-ever-heard kind of laugh.

"I would thank you to take your hands off my sister." He declared evenly, and Gríma looked at the Elf, amazed. Aisley took that moment to kick him where the sun don't shine, and then once he dropped to his knees, elbow him hard in the back of the head. That put him down on the floor, and one swift kick put him out like a light.

"Something's rotten in the state of Denmark." Aisley joked, re-joining the Elf Boy. "Thanks for that, bro-sky."

"I have come to the conclusion that I will never understand a word that comes out of your mouth." Legolas declared, tipping his head to the side.

"It happens. Just go with it. So, you're my brother, now, huh? Is it one of those royal things where everyone pretends they're related even if they're not? Since you're a Prince and I'm a Princess and all that?"

"No. We are not legally related. I merely intended that you are akin to the younger sister of the Company, as well as I assumed it would give me leverage against Wormtongue."

"Good. Because you're old. Like, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalll lly old." Aisley crinkled her nose. "I don't want to be related to an old dude."

"I beg your pardon?" Legolas asked evenly, shoving the younger girl lightly. She pushed him back, sticking her tongue out. "I am considered young for an Elf. Moving on, Gríma did not harm you, did he? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Course." Aisley replied as the entered the throne room, scanning the disarray. "Wormtongue's a snake, but nothing I can't handle."

"You didn't look like you were handling it." Legolas pointed out.

"I was doing just fine!" Aisley cried defensively. At his raised eyebrow and pointed glance, she sighed. "So my hand to hand is a little lacking. But give me a sword and I could have trussed him up six ways to Sunday!"

Legolas continued to stare at her, and she sighed loudly.

"Fine. I needed your help, oh brother of mine. I hate you." He chuckled at her antics, mussing her hair and stalking off to re-join the Company. She swatted at his hand, fixing her hair and glaring at him, all the while muttering curses under her breath enough to make Lady Galadriel turn pink.

"The, er, traitor in question is lying all trussed up in that hallway down there." Aisley called to the Company, pointing. "I suggest locking him up while we decide what to do with him." She stood at Aragorn's side, subconsciously placing him between her and the corridor that held the unconscious Wormtongue. Aragorn, not knowing what had happened, placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, looking confusedly towards the corridor.

"Are you well, little one?" He asked, and Aisley nodded with a shrug.

"Fine. Speaking of little ones, where are the smallest members of our party? And Boromir, for that matter?" She asked, and Aragorn exchanged a look with Gimli. "What? What does that look mean?" She asked, starting to panic. "I haven't seen you lads in months; you better get me filled in right now. What's going on and where are the others?"

"Aisley." Aragorn sighed, pursing his lips. "The little ones are fine. Sam and his friend Mr Underhill are pursuing their quest without us to slow them down. Did you truly think a company of nine could embark on a mission of stealth?" Aisley sighed with relief. She was getting worked up over nothing.

"And the others?"

"Masters Brandybuck and Took are in safe hands, deep in Fangorn. They are with friends."

"More like creepy trees." Gimli grunted, and Aisley giggled. "But he's right, lassie, they're safe."

"Oh, good. And Boromir, he went with Sam, didn't he? To protect them? Surely they didn't go alone."

"Aisley, I am sorry." Aragorn sighed. "Boromir did not make the journey. He was struck down near the Falls of Rauros and set adrift down the Anduín, defending our little friends. He died a hero." Aisley squeezed her eyes shut slowly, exhaling softly.

"He promised me." She whispered so quietly the Company had to lean forward to hear. "He promised me he'd come back alive. You all did." Gimli touched her elbow, an unexpected, yet not unwelcome, gesture of affection.

"He is in a better place now, lassie." The dwarf grunted. "Feasting and doing battle for all of eternity. Far better than the battle here, where all is grim."

As much as Aisley didn't want to cry in front of all these strong warriors, as much as she wanted to prove her worth, she couldn't help it. She broke down sobbing, and Aragorn pulled her closer, allowing her to cry on him.

"He was a good person." Aisley hiccupped. "He didn't deserve to die."

"Do any of us?" Legolas asked quietly, and they bowed their heads in respect.

"May the Good Lord have mercy on his soul." Aisley murmured. "God bless him and keep him."

"May the Halls of the Mandos keep him long." Legolas added.

"Your Majesty?" A small voice spoke up, and Aisley lifted her head from Aragorn's chest to find Éowyn surveying her, carrying two blades. "Perhaps now is not the best time."

"No." Aisley declared, pulling away from Aragorn. "Now is the perfect time. I really need to beat the crap out of something."

Éowyn swallowed loudly, but bravely kept her stance, offering the younger girl her blade as she stalked from the hall.

* * *

"Good." Aisley cried, her voice rough with unshed tears. "Move your feet. Quicker! Lady Éowyn, you are a woman. You have the advantage of speed and small stature, of dexterity and agility. Use it to your advantage!"

"I…cannot." Éowyn sighed, collapsing. Aisley was being particularly brutal today.

"Tell me, Lady Éowyn, what was it you said you feared most?" Aisley asked, practicing her swordplay on an invisible target. Éowyn was glad they were not currently sparring- despite her opponent being invisible; it was plain to see that Her Majesty was thrashing it brutally.

"A cage, Princess." Éowyn replied. "I fear a cage."

"And rightly so." Aisley nodded, viciously murdering an invisible orc. "And tell me, Lady, how do you intend to avoid said cage?"

"By cutting through the bars." Éowyn replied, watching her mentor with fear.

"And tell me, Lady Éowyn, how do you intend to do that if you will not pick up your sword?" Aisley concluded, turning to face her.

"Can we not train another day, when your emotions are more… balanced?" Éowyn asked cautiously, wary of where Aisley was pointing her sword.

"In the midst of battle, your opponents are not going to be emotionally balanced." Aisley declared. "I have suffered the loss of a dear friend, but that does not affect you. You need to be able to defend your Kingdom, defend your people regardless. War does not end because of one man's death."

"I understand that, Your Highness, but I fear for your state of mind." Éowyn stated warily.

"You are an incredibly strong woman, Lady Éowyn." Aisley stated suddenly, throwing the older girl off balance. "And I owe it to you to train you to the best of my abilities, regardless of my mental state. Dealing with Wormtongue day after day, seeing what Rohan has come to and yet still persevering for the sake of your people. You are a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, never succumbing to your allotted position in life. I have agreed to train you because I believe women should fight, because I believe you should fight. There is no one in this court I would rather train to defend Rohan than you, but you have to be willing to do the work. Are you willing?"

"I am." Éowyn declared, fire in her eyes. For the next several hours, the two women trained, sometimes with each other, and sometimes against. Members of the Company stopped by to help- Gimli was taken completely by surprise when he attempted to go easy on Aisley and ended up flat on his back. The next round he put up much more of a fight, defeating the young princess with difficulty.

"Keep holding it!" Aisley demanded, holding her own sword out one handed- a task that had once been as difficult for her as it was for Éowyn now. "You're drooping. Do not let her fall."

"You hold it as if it is light as a feather!" Éowyn gasped, and Aisley nodded.

"In time, you will as well. Don't drop her! How are you supposed to spear your enemies with your blade pointing at the ground?" A dark chuckle alerted her to the presence of another in the room.

"I see Master Cevon trained you well." Legolas declared. "If I may observe the training tactics of the marchwarden of Lothlόrien?"

"By all means." Aisley waved. "But if you stay here, you have to help."

Which is how Legolas ended up sparring with Lady Éowyn.

"Watch his hands, Lady Éowyn! Watch his hands, feet, and dominant shoulder, but do not watch his blade! The sword tip is small and easy to lose. Judge his blow by where his shoulder is." Aisley corrected, circling the sparring pair. "Legolas, could you please move slower? Not everyone has the reactions of Elves. Lady Éowyn, concentrate on parrying first and foremost! As a wise man once told me, you cannot hit a target if you are dead."

"Wasn't that Aragorn who said that?" Legolas asked, turning to Aisley. Lady Éowyn took advantage of his distraction to strike with the flat of her blade. He stepped back, off guard, but quickly retaliated.

"Yes, it was. Nice work Lady Éowyn, way to take advantage of an opening. Legolas, keep your eyes on your opponent at all times. You should know that." She scolded, and he glared at her. "Éowyn! You left your back open!" Aisley shrieked, and Legolas graciously did not strike. "Never turn your back to your opponent. They will scarcely show you the mercy Legolas has."

"Sorry, my lady." Éowyn gasped, breathless, parrying Legolas' many blows.

"Yo, Elf Boy! You're speeding up again. Don't kill my protégé, would ya?" Aisley frowned, surveying the pair. "Lady Éowyn, you're cornering yourself. Know your surroundings as well as your opponent. Watch your grip. You need only three fingers gripping the hilt. Take five, Lady." She added as she noted Éowyn tiring out. "Get some water."

"You have much improved since the last time we met." Legolas noted, and Aisley knew he was remembering the time she accidently shot Gandalf's hat. Or the time she cut herself with her own blade. Or all the times she struggled even to unsheathe her blade. Or her numerous defeats at the hands of Aragorn and Boromir.

Boromir. God, really? Why him? Why not just smite the evil guys and be done with it?

"Yeah, months upon months of endless training tends to do that to you." Aisley declared hollowly, attacking a wooden post in her training area with fervour.

"There are times I think you very different from the child you were, and times you seem exactly the same."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Aisley rolled her eyes. "I can't be the same. How can I, huh?" She whirled on the Elf, blade in the air, and he held up his hands, backing away slowly. "I've killed people. That may be no big here in your world, but where I come from, people go to jail for things like that. It's wrong. And I've killed, what, five? Six? Oh, God, I'm a serial killer!"

"We all do things we would rather not in desperate times."

"Easy for you to say, Mr Spock. You were raised in this world, you don't get it. You're emotionless. But this? It sucks. Yeah, I didn't have to easy a life back in Belfast, but it wasn't like this! I didn't have to fight for my life, or worry about politics, or even worry about if there was food on the table! We have our own problems, yeah, but nothing like here! This place is just… screwed up. And now I got turned into this Xena Warrior Princess lady that's so not me, and Boromir's dead, and he's only one of the most noble people on the face of the planet, and what if that didn't even happen in the books? What if I messed up the whole time stream by being here and it's my fault he's dead? What if there isn't a happy ending to this story and it's all my fault?" Legolas surveyed her cautiously, drawing his two blades.

"I believe, my sister, that you need to…'blow off some steam'." He declared, raising his blades, and Aisley smiled gratefully, raising her own.

"Come at me, bro." She stated, and so it begun.

They were fairly evenly matched, both being trained in the Elvish style. She had the advantage of Master Cevon's brutal tactics, and the training of the marchwardens, and he had the advantage of experience and age. Surprisingly, Aisley managed to keep up with his rapid pace, and even managed to sneak in a few hits past his heightened Elvish senses. That threw him off guard, but he returned the attack quickly, wondering at how easily she deflected. For a woman without heightened senses, she sure fought like an Elf.

The two began drawing a crowd. Éowyn returned from her break, staring in awe at her mentor and sparring partner. She hoped to one day be as good as the pair. Gimli, searching for the Elf Prince, ended up at her side. He stared in grudging respect for the Elf- he may be a pansy Elf, but he put up a good fight against the lass. Aragorn, tiring of Gandalf and Théoden King's debate on what to do with Wormtongue, went searching for Aisley to make sure she was alright. He stopped, in awe, hardly believing that the warrior woman in front of him who could keep up with Legolas was once a lost little girl that he had to cut down from their own trap.

"Dang it!" She yelled, as he landed a hit on her side, drawing blood. She powered through, retaliating with equal brutality. Legolas was surprised- he'd expected her to give in the second he landed a hit.

"Master Cevon taught you well." He declared, blocking one of her attacks, stunned by the strength of her assault.

"Master Cevon beat the crap out of me until I learned to take a hit." She shot back, seeing an opening. She sprung forward, clubbing him with the hilt of her blade, stepping behind him and holding the blade to his throat so that he only had two options- Cut his neck or barrel backwards straight through her. He tested the strength of her stance- she was solid as a mountain. There was no moving her.

"Do you yield?" She asked, and Legolas nodded.

"Yes. You fight well, Aisley."

"Hecks yeah I do!" Aisley grinned, letting him up. "Thanks for that. I just really needed to beat the crap out of something or someone."

"Understandable. This is a difficult time for you. It is rare that I meet my match. This was a very enjoyable fight. Mind you, the blades are not my first weapon."

"Oh just accept your defeat like a man! Lady Éowyn, are you ready?" Aisley laughed, returning to the centre of the room. "Slowly now. Precision is more important than speed. We'll pick up the pace later. Now, watch my shoulder. Good! Don't watch my eyes. I'm not going to tell you where I'm striking. Well done!" She trained side by side with Éowyn for about another hour while the Company watched on. Finally, she caught Legolas' eye.

"Can you work with Lady Éowyn on her grip? I need to speak with Aragorn."

"Of course." He replied, and Aisley handed him her blade, moving to Aragorn's side.

"I don't want to find a single scratch on that blade, you hear me Elf Boy?" She called.

"Noted."

"Aragorn, may I have a word with you?" Aisley asked, and the older man nodded, following her into the hall.

"I want you to know that I have never been more proud of you, watching you hold your own against Legolas." Aragorn declared, before noting the anxiety on Aisley's face.

"What is wrong, little one?" he asked, and Aisley bit her lip, trying to decide whether this was the right thing.

"We might want to go somewhere you can sit down." She finally stated. He nodded, his forehead creasing in worry, and followed her to the study chamber where he perched on the sofa. She paced in front of him, hands on her head, and he waited patiently for her to speak.

"If you and Arwen have a child, it will be half Elf, right?"

"A quarter, technically. Arwen is only half Elf herself. But it does not quite work so black and white as that. What is this about?" Aisley took a deep breath.

"Lady Galadriel allowed me to look in her mirror the eve I left for Rohan." She began, and Aragorn raised his eyebrows at the honour bestowed upon the young girl. "She had been asking that I do so from the first day I arrived, and I finally accepted on my final day. Some of the things I saw… concern you. I hesitated to speak up, as you can imagine after hearing this, but I feel that it is your right to know.

I saw your future, Aragorn. You were walking in the woods with a woman by your side, a woman with ebony hair. The woman, Arwen I assume, has a new born child in her arms, and a young boy trots by your side. Your son, Eldarion." Aisley added, and Aragorn smiled. He had a son! "Eldarion cries out something, and Arwen sets the child down in the branches of a nearby tree in order to tend to her elder child." Aisley shut her eyes, allowing the scene to play out in front of her once again.

"Both you and Arwen will turn to your eldest child, and that instant will change your younger child's life forever. Two worlds will collide, and a young couple will stumble upon a child sitting unattended in a tree. They will take the child back to safety, unknowingly bringing it farther from its parents. By the time the two worlds once again separate, your child will be firmly in the grasp of the wrong world. It will be taken to an orphanage when the hunt for its parents proves unsuccessful. It will be adopted by a well-meaning couple before it can remember the loss it has suffered, and will live a good life. Well, mostly. It's adopted father will be murdered before the adoption papers are filled out for only 20 euro." Aragorn's head shot up as the last phrase resonated with him.

_Killed for only 20 euro. Despicable._

Aisley tucked her ginger hair behind her ears, revealing them for the first time. Her _pointed_ ears.

"I always thought it was a birth defect." She whispered, gauging his reaction.

"I'm your father." He breathed, standing from the sofa and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I think so." Aisley nodded, hugging him back. "Well, you will be. I haven't actually been born yet."

"How did I not see it before?" Aragorn asked, half laughing, partly in shock. "You have the Evenstar, _my_ Evenstar. You have Arwen's nose, and my eyes. You show up out of nowhere, fluent in Sidarin, and I just take you in? I had to have felt some connection to you then, had to have known… Of course it was easy for you to learn Sindarin, you would have grown up around it not that you'd remember. It all makes sense now. I had to have-"

"Aragorn, you're rambling." Aisley interrupted, and he looked down at her.

"So I am." He declared with a nod. "Aisley, I'm your father."

**Luke, I am your father! Dun Dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN! Sorry, couldn't resist it… Anyone notice the massive amounts of Hamlet references I've made in Rohan? Just noticed it myself, and I'm kind of curious. What does that say about my subconscious? Any rate, hope you lads enjoyed it, and I reckon I'll see you next time! Or write you, since I can't see you. Not that I'd be writing you specifically, unless you wrote me first, in which case I suppose I would be writing you, but… whatever. You get the point. **

**-E**


	15. Of Chattering and Children

**Holy mackerel, it's been awhile! Sorry about that lads! Just got way busy with school, and personal issues and the like. I'm sure you understand. Anyhow, I'm back and ready for action! So without further ado, let the good times roll!**

**Gigigue: Wow, thanks! That was a tad… enthusiastic. I was super glad to have brought you that much excitement! It's been a while, but I'm back and I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Guest: Hark, a typo! Thanks for pointing that out! My computer says it's spelled wring either way, so I didn't notice… And yeah, Éowyn was pretty passive, but Aisley was kind of freaked out after Boromir's death and pushed her way harder than she should have. Éowyn was just worried for her life!**

**White-knives: Oh, I'm sure you're plenty worthy! I'm just your ordinary Jane :) So, the Galadriel thing is kind of addressed in this chapter, I guess I didn't make that clear enough (thanks, by the way) but you're spot on about the language thing. So she'll probably only have gotten semi fluent in Rohirric and Westron, since those are the most important, and maybe just be conversational in the other two? That any better?**

**MoonlightTouch: AAHH! I did it! Gotta admit, I was looking forward to your reaction the most, since you knew it was coming from the start. I was super terrified to put it up, but I guess it turned out alright. Great job on 'The Light of Dawn', by the way. You updated right around when I needed a familiar face and kind of pushed me to finish this chapter tonight. You're honestly the reason I managed to crank this sucker out instead of curling up in a little ball and sleeping for, like, ever…**

**Pink penguins: Thanks! Much obliged.**

**Patchwork Knightess: Yeah! Go Aisley!**

**Guest: But they really did! Had to go and break that cliché and all…**

**Guest: As cute a scene as it is, I felt it was too over used. I'm trying to be cliché whilst changing it up a tad, for my own amusement see. Everyone uses that scene, so I decided to keep it in the background. **

**Guest: BEST! DAY! EVER! Seriously, Tangled is one of my favourite movies ever. I always watch it when I'm sad.**

**Guest: Yeah… well… is it cruel that I set her up for heartbreak?**

**Guest: Whoa, super dramatic! Only problem is they're not going to tell the Fellowship just yet. I'll keep it in mind though!**

**Truebluevampire: I'll think about it. What scene is that again? It's been a while since I've read the books, and I can't really remember it…**

**Disclaimer, cause we can't ever forget that (despite the fact that I often do…): It's been disclaimed. Because I don't claim it. Except for, you know, the parts that are mine. Those I claim. But nothing else. Or any references. I don't claim those either. You've been suitably disclaimed.**

* * *

"Sooo… what do we do now?" Aisley asked, and Aragorn frowned, thinking.

"I suggest we do not tell the others, for now. We wait until there are less pressing matters." Aragorn advised, and Aisley nodded.

"Less pressing matters like the thing Sam and his friend are dealing with?" She replied with a sardonic smile.

"Of course." Aragorn agreed.

"I suppose this explains why Lady Galadriel was so nice to me." Aisley declared, flopping on the sofa. Aragorn crossed to her side, tipping his head, and she continued. "Her daughter is Arwen's mother, right? And Arwen is my mother. So then Lady Galadriel is my great- grandmother. I knew she wouldn't just name some stranger heir to the throne, even if it was just in title. Do you think she knew?"

"Lady Galadriel knows all." Aragorn stated. "So if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say so."

"Aragorn, does this mean that I'm royalty in not one, but three kingdoms?" Aisley suddenly declared, sitting up to face him. Aragorn though for a moment, and then nodded.

"Lothlόrien, Gondor, and Rivendell." He stated. "I hope we won't have to go to war over you."

"I don't think so." Aisley frowned. "Is it possible to die of being too awesome? Because I think I might be reaching that threshold. Quick, cut my ego down to size!"

"Er… You're short." Aragorn declared, in a weak attempt to insult his daughter. "And you have hair like a dwarf. And you're entirely too happy for your own good."

"No… I don't think its working. You have to mean it, Aragorn, or I might die of awesomeness! Quick, call me a nerd!"

"You're a nerd."

"How dare you!" Aisley cried mockingly, clasping her hand to her breast in true American Southern Belle style.

"I'm… sorry?" Aragorn asked, confused, but Aisley just shrugged it off.

"You're good. I'm still me. All this royal-ness hasn't gone to my head or anything. Thanks for that. Anyway, I need to call up My Lady and report all this. What have Gandalf and Théoden King decided?"

"They are going to banish Wormtongue from Rohan. Théoden wanted to execute him, but Gandalf talked him out of it."

"Aren't they afraid he'll just go snivelling back to Saruman?" Aisley asked, frowning, and Aragorn shrugged.

"Perhaps that is what Gandalf wants. One can never be sure around him."

"Right. And Éomer?"

"Is being freed as we speak."

"Good." Aisley nodded. "I'll catch up with you later, Aragorn. I need to fill in My Lady for now and receive my orders."

She retreated back to her chambers, digging through her satchel for the mirror that Lady Galadriel had given her, calling for her Queen as she did. Within moments, Galadriel's face appeared opposite hers, staring her in the eye.

"Aisley, my child, I trust you have something to report." Galadriel declared. "How do you fare?"

"I've been better, but I could be worse." Aisley sighed, tired. "I just dropped the bomb on Aragorn. I trust you already know?"

"Of course." Galadriel nodded. "Since the first day I saw you."

"I figured as much." Aisley shrugged. "You know everything."

"You look weary, my child. How are you holding up?"

"Well enough. Boromir died. Did you know that? I just found out today. I've been kind of messed up about it. Nearly killed Éowyn in practice this morning. I think I scared her to death- she's normally such a spitfire."

"I am very sorry, Aisley. My condolences. "

"It's fine." Aisley shrugged. "That's the way the stupid world works, right? You like people, they get hurt. You trust them, they leave. You love them, they die."

"I am sorry you feel that way, but you must keep in mind that everything will be looking up soon, when the war is over."

"What if that day never comes?" Aisley sighed, tears in her eye. "Everyone keeps saying we'll put off everything until after the war is over. Finding my home, figuring out my mental family problems, being safe… What if it never happens?"

"We cannot afford to think like that. If we do, Sauron has already won." Galadriel reassured.

"Right, well, anyway, the Fellowship showed up, thankfully. I'd been working on wearing Théoden down for ages, but I'm just one person. I couldn't keep Théoden away from Gríma and talk some sense into him at the same time. Gríma Wormtongue, Théoden's advisor, was working for Saruman and messing with Théoden's better judgement."

"What is to be done with this Wormtongue?" Galadriel asked, frowning.

"Gandalf talked some sense into Théoden King when we separated them." Aisley explained. "It's been decided that Wormtongue will be banished from Rohan, and Éomer has been released from prison. Border defences should resume as normal."

"Very good." Galadriel nodded, pleased.

"What do you want me to do now, milady?"

"Stay with the Fellowship for now." Galadriel commanded. "I am afraid I have another task for you, my child, and it is not going to be simple."

"Of course." Aisley nodded. "Not like anything in Middle Earth is simple."

"I realize I am asking a lot of you, Aisley, but we need to destroy Orodruin."

"Mount Doom?" Aisley asked, wrinkling her brow. "How's that supposed to work? How am I supposed to destroy a volcano? And why?"

"The why is simple." Galadriel answered. "The Ring was forged in Orodruin. As long as it still stands, it can be forged once more."

"So you're saying even if Mr Underhill drops his watch down the rabbit hole, someone could just make another?" Aisley asked warily.

"Precisely." Galadriel nodded. "As to the how, I cannot tell you. I only know that you have the knowledge deep within you, should you look for it."

"So stick with the lads for now, get to Malfoy Manor, wait for Harry to destroy the horcrux, and then blow up the Chamber of Secrets." Aisley listed, trying to talk in code. She hoped Lady Galadriel could follow her, but highly doubted that her Great Grandmother had read the Harry Potter books. Luckily, Galadriel was incredibly brilliant and understood her anyway.

"That is correct. Are you up to the task at hand?"

"What kind of a person would I be if I said no?" Aisley shrugged. "I'll figure something out. I think we're just about finished up over here. I've got no idea where the lads are headed. I'm not sure if they even know themselves."

"Your paths will remain crossed." Galadriel assured her. "You have no need to fear."

"You have got to teach me how you do that." Aisley snorted. "On second thought, probably best not. "

"You will do well, my child." Galadriel smiled at the teen, and Aisley heaved a sigh of relief. "I trust you. Your people will lend you aid as they can."

"Thank you, milady. By the way, the ring and the title idea? It worked. I doubt I would've been let in if I didn't have them, so thanks for that."

"You are most welcome." Galadriel nodded. "May the sun always shine on your path, my child."

"Until we meet again." Aisley returned, and Galadriel's face disappeared from the looking glass. Aisley sighed, setting her face in her hands and closing her eyes.

Ok, new plan. Find a way to sneak into Mordor and destroy a volcano. Got it.

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail, feeling comforted by the very… Earth-ish hair style. She massaged her temples, thinking hard, and then sighed again, digging in her bag for her jumper. She pulled it on over her poufy dress, revelling in the comfort of the soft knit as opposed to the rough cotton she'd gotten used to. She decided to take a walk out on the grounds in order to clear her head, abandoning Aragorn and Legolas to teach Éowyn for her.

Boromir was dead. She had to destroy a volcano. She had royal connections in three kingdoms. Despite her light attitude with Aragorn, there was a lot of weight resting on her shoulders. She slipped out of her shoes, leaving them outside the palace as she wandered off into the fields, humming to herself.

"Oh please ne'er forget me though waves now lie o'er me. I was once young and pretty and my spirit ran free." She sang, allowing the soft grass on her bare feet to calm her. The cool wind blew against her face, and she breathed in deeply, throwing her arms out and spinning. "But destiny tore me from country and loved ones and from the new land I was never to see." Aisley spun and spun until she fell over, flat on her back with a small giggle.

"Mammy?" She whispered quietly. "I could use your help. I think I'm in over my head here."

A sudden noise made her look up, wondering if her adopted mother had heard her and sent help after all, and she spotted a horse carrying two children towards her. The older one, a boy from the looks of it, was tottering sideways, and she quickly vaulted to her feet, charging in their direction to catch the boy. The horse came skidding to a halt besides her, and she stretched out her arms at the ready. The boy fell into her grasp with a whump, taking her down with him.

"Well, that didn't go as expected." She mumbled, shoving the boy off her. He looked to be only about three or four years younger than her, and probably weighed just as much as her. "How's she cutting? Are you alright?"

The boy, who was unconscious, didn't respond. That was just as well- Aisley was rubbish with little ones. The girl, still on the horse, caught her attention, crying out fearfully.

"Mama's in trouble. Please, miss, you have to help!"

"Right, er, why don't you… get off the horse? Can you do that, duck?" Aisley asked awkwardly. She'd never really dealt with young'uns before.

"I'm not a duck!" The little girl cried. "And the ground's too far away and you have to help my mama!"

"It's alright, luv. I'm sure your mammy will be fine. Let's get you down." Aisley comforted awkwardly, crawling out from under the unconscious boy and holding her arms up to the girl. She scooted over to her, and Aisley successfully managed to lift the babby off the horse. "Come 'ere you wee babby." She cooed. "It'll be alright."

She set the girl on her two feet, and she immediately tugged on Aisley's dress to be picked back up.

"I… I can't babes. Can't just leave your… uh… your bud out here." She apologized fumblingly.

"Éothain." The little girl replied. "My brother. I am Freda."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Aisley replied with a grunt, lifting the boy into her arms. "My name's Aisley. Can you lead your horse?"

"Are you going to help mama?"

"Of course, babes. I'm… well, I'm going to take you to the King. I bet he'll know what to do, right?" Aisley asked, flustered. She managed to shift Éothain so he rested over one shoulder, gripping the boy with one hand and taking Freda's hand in her other. The little girl took the horse's reigns, and the old nag trailed after her. "Or probably Éowyn, she'll probably be a better option. Let's… um… let's get your nag set up in the stable, yeah?"

Freda nodded, crying silently, and Aisley cried out, shocked.

"Wait, why are you crying? Are you hungry? Tired? Do you… er… do you need a nap?" She asked, before rolling her eyes. "You're scared, that's what's wrong. It'll be alright. Éowyn will know what to do. Hey, can you take care of this old nag for my little friend here?" She added, entering the stables. The stable hand took the reins from Freda with a nod.

"Of course, Your Highness." He nodded, leading the horse away. Freda turned to her with a look of awe.

"You're royal?" She asked, and Aisley smiled, remembering her own fascination with the Royal family back home.

"Guilty as charged. Her Royal Highness Princess Aisley Elizabeth of the Golden Realm, at your service." She grinned, taking Freda's hand once more. "Come on babes. Let's get you and your brother help." When she got the pair back to the room where the Éowyn was practicing, she called out loudly "Don't attack me, I have children!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Aragorn cried emphatically.

"I… found… children?" She stated jerkily.

"Can you help my Mama?" Freda asked, letting go of Aisley's hand and running to Éowyn, who put down her sword. "The Princess is useless."

"Hey!" Aisley cried, frowning, as Éowyn and the Fellowship laughed. She shifted the young boy from being slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes to bridal style, so she could support him better.

"She's a bit awkward." Éowyn laughed, ruffling Freda's hair. "But she's an amazing swordswoman. She's a warrior and a ranger."

"Really?" Freda asked, staring at Aisley in awe. "So you can save my mama? You can kill the bad men?"

"Of course I'll save your mammy. I'll do all I can." Aisley nodded. "Who was it who attacked you then? Men, or orcs?"

"Men." Freda pursed her lips. "An' Mama put Éothain and I on our horse and sent us away, and I'm scared! She might be hurt, or…" Éowyn pulled her closer to stop the girl in her tracks.

"Easterlings." Aisley spat angrily. "I warned Théoden this would happen, curse him!"

"Look at our girl, all grown up." Gimli declared, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Fighting Elves and cursing Kings. I'm so proud."

"Thanks." Aisley laughed. "But I was more cursing Wormtongue than Théoden. The fault is none his own. Moving on, though, what do we do? Send out reinforcements for the border?"

"Who is there to send?" Aragorn frowned. "We will discuss this with Théoden King. You and Éowyn will stay here and watch the little ones."

"What because we're girls?" Aisley cried out indignantly. She marched over to the Fellowship, out of earshot of Freda, toting the unconscious boy with her. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I'm kind of scared of children. Freda's creeping me out. I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say!"

"You will be fine." Aragorn soothed, setting his hand on her shoulder. Aisley shook her head, eyes blazing.

"You do realize that since you haven't had your crown yet instated, I am currently of a higher rank than you." Aisley stated, and the three men stared at her. Despite her confident words, her eyes told a different story, begging him not to leave her.

"I am a Prince." Legolas declared quietly. "Shall I, then, order you to remain here?"

"You're the Prince of Mirkwood. I'm the Princess of Lothlόrien. I win." Aisley shrugged. "Seriously, small children scare me. Please? I'll be of use, I swear I will." Just then Éothain stirred, surprising her. She dropped him with a shriek, wincing as he hit the ground. "Oh, deadly! I think I've banjaxed him." She frowned, staring at the boy.

"What was that for?" he groaned, rubbing his head and glaring up at her, and Aisley took Aragorn's arm, heading for the door.

"Sorry, pet. So sorry. You gave me a fright. Sorry! I'll be back. Later. Sorry!" She cried, ushering the Fellowship out the door.

"Aisley, when I give you an order, I expect you to obey me." Aragorn declared firmly, and Aisley nodded.

"Old Aisley would have, without a doubt. But new Aisley learned things. She isn't a helpless child anymore. Aragorn, Athair, I will obey your command without question when it matters, but this? You saw me in there! They would be dead within seconds!" Aisley sighed. "Unlike most of the women in your world, I don't think I have a maternal bone in my body."

"Aye, that you don't." Gimli declared, trying not to crack up as he looked back to the door where Éothain was picking himself up off the ground.

"Shove off!" Aisley cried indignantly, and Aragorn rolled his eyes, her disobedience forgotten.

"Practice your archery." He ordered with a pointed look. "Someone will be out shortly to inform you of our plan."

"Sir yes sir!" Aisley declared with a cheeky grin, saluting. "Oh, and My Lady wants me to stick with you lads for now. I assume you're heading Eastward?"

"You have a quest?" Aragorn asked quickly, eyes honing in on the redhead. She nodded, with a shrug.

"She was a bit vague, but I need to go the same way as Mr Underhill and his friend. I'm sure you understand. She said when it's time for me to depart, I will know." Aisley shrugged, holding out her hand. "My blade, Elf boy?"

"Not a scratch on it." Legolas replied, giving her the sword back. "Lady Éowyn improved much while you were gone."

"Of course. She was afraid I would really kill her." Aisley shrugged, inspecting her blade. She nodded and sheathed it. "I suppose it was for the best. She needs to be able to deal with a little insanity now and again. I'll be on the fields when you're done."

"They grow up so fast." Gimli sighed, and Aragorn nodded, watching Aisley. She waved, heading out to the fields.

"That they do, Gimli. That they do."

* * *

It was only once Aisley got to the shooting range that she realized that somewhere along the lines she had lost her shoes. Whatever. Who needed shoes anyway? Certainly not the hobbits. She pulled her bow off her back, and noticed with a frown that she couldn't stretch her arms all the way. Glancing around surreptitiously and finding no one, she pulled off her overdress so that she was left with her full petticoat, a spaghetti strap bodice connecting to full, mid-calf length skirts. In her world it would be perfectly acceptable, but she knew if anyone caught her out here she'd be considered naked, so she kept her jumper close by at hand to tug over her head.

"And if you come, when all the flowers are dying; and I am dead, as dead I well may be; you'll come and find the place where I am lying; and kneel and say an "Ave" there for me." She sang softly, nocking an arrow and aiming. She took a breath and exhaled, letting it fly. Miss. "Blast it, Aisley, gather your head." She grumbled. "Breathe."

She nocked an arrow again, closing her eyes and breathing again. Boromir wouldn't want her to be so messed up. If she couldn't defend herself, she would end up just as dead as he was, and he wouldn't want that. She pre-drew, aiming just a tad to the left of the centre- her aim was always a touch to the right, so she had to compensate. She drew a breath, exhaled, and fired.

THOCK!

It landed dead on the target, vibrating violently back and forth, and she smiled, satisfied. It wasn't dead centre-heaven's no- but it wasn't bad. She drew again, firing.

This was really something Aisley needed. The chance to be outside, soft grass under her bare feet, cool wind in her face, warm sun beating down on her back… for a moment it was like she was back home. She revelled in the chance to sing her own songs, rather than listen to elven songs- as pretty as they were, you needed a good drinking song too. She didn't dare sing Beatles, or ABBA or anything like that, but at least she could sing some folk songs from home.

"As I was goin' over the far famed Kerry mountains; I met with Captain Farrell, and his money he was counting. I first produced me pistol and I then produced me rapier; Saying: "Stand and deliver, for you are a bold deceiver!".Musha rin du-rum do du-rum da, Whack for my daddy-o, Whack for my daddy-o; There's whiskey in the jar." She fired again- made it within twenty centimetres.

"Not bad. You've been improving." A voice called, and she turned around to find Legolas behind her.

"Thanks. I've been practicing." She nodded. "Haldir had about the same amount of trouble teaching me that you did."

"Do you mind?" Legolas interrupted, nodding towards her jumper.

"Oh, course, sorry!" She cried, pulling her jumper on over her petticoats. "Sorry, the wind just felt so good on my back. And you can't well move in a dress, not that you'd really know that. And that's actually pretty modest for where I am from. Oh, jazeeus, you probably think I'm a floozy!"

"It is… fine." Legolas nodded. "We have long since come to the conclusion that your traditions are different than ours."

"'Ent it though?" She asked, grinning sheepishly.

"I think of you as a sibling and will therefore feel no embarrassment." He declared, and Aisley sighed, relieved.

"Good on you. How did the meeting go?"

"Théoden rides to Hornburg to secure the borders. He has named Éomer his heir. We will take the citizens to Helm's Deep to safeguard them."

"Théoden is going to battle? At his age?" Aisley questioned, alarmed.

"Yes. He shows great valour." Legolas nodded, taking up her bow and firing, splitting her arrow in half.

"Albus Dumbledore did that too." Aisley frowned, and Legolas raised a brow. "Glandur, sorry."

"Ah. Maybe someday you will as well." He handed her bow back to her, and Aisley aimed, releasing it and smiling as it landed on target.

"Doubtful. But Haldir says I've reached the capabilities of an ordinary human. I suppose that's something to be proud of."

"If you say so." Legolas replied dubiously, and Aisley hit his arm.

"Shut up, you. I'll have your head, I will!" She fired again, barely hitting the target.

"That's three in a row." Legolas nodded appreciatively. "You have improved."

"And guess what? Haven't shot my thumb in weeks!" She declared proudly, holding up her thumb for him to examine. A faint, pinkish scar was visible, but it was obviously old.

"It is an admirable trait to be able to not injure yourself." Legolas nodded seriously, struggling to keep back a grin.

"Oi!" She frowned. "I'm getting better."

"You should likely stick to a blade, though."

"True, true. So what now? Round up the people like sheep? Head them off to the fortress?"

"You know what Helms Deep is?" Legolas asked, shocked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I underwent a rigorous education regime." She declared. "I learned everything from tracking and survival skills to languages and history, geography and religion to archery and swordplay. In short, I had a rigorous training regime in awesome."

"What is this awesome you speak of?" Legolas asked, and Aisley rolled her eyes.

"Grand? Excellent? Really cool? You know what, forget it." Aisley sighed. "So we get the people to Helm's Deep? I can do that."

"As long as we don't put you in charge of the children." Legolas teased, and Aisley frowned.

"Small children scare me. I'm always afraid I'll squish them or something. Anyway, I'll get packing. We've got work to do." She released her arrow one last time, not watching where it went.

"Lady Aisley?" Legolas called, and she turned round.

"For Pete's sake, don't call me that! I've known you for what, nine months or so? Honestly, Aisley's fine!" He interrupted her rant by pointing at the target wordlessly, where her arrow sat in dead centre.

"Yes!" Aisley cried, excited. "I'm so sucking diesel now! That's twice I've made it!" She turned to Legolas, hugging the older Elf. "I might actually make it home alive after all!"

"Indeed you might." Legolas nodded. "Indeed you might."


	16. Of Women and Wargs

**Super dramatic chapter, guys, so prepare for awesomeness! Or, alternately, to be grossed out since that could happen too. You never know with you lads…**

**So I just realized, I always write my author's notes in bold face. Does that mean that I speak Westron, or alternately Rohirric? Interesting…**

**Anyhow, be prepared for awesomeness. Because it's coming. Now.**

**That didn't sound narcissistic, did it? **

**MT: Oh, thanks! Sound like you and I both needed a push… But I'll try to update for you :) I'm kind of on a roll right now!**

**Beautifulbutterfly1: Is it weird that when I read your name, I thought 'I am a BEAUTIFUL palm tree!'? At any rate, unfortunately I can't accept bribes, but I can accept the idea of them. I'm flattered you would be willing to fake bribe me to update! lol **

**Guest: Heh. Legless Lego Legolas… did you see that too? Cracks me up every time! **

**Still don't own it. Nothing's changed since the last time you asked, thanks.**

**-Enjoy**

* * *

Aisley still hadn't found her boots by the time they were to depart the next morning. She dressed in a brown and green travelling gown, a belt cinched around her waist supporting her sword. She strung her bow across her chest, pulling her quiver over her shoulder, and wiggled her bare toes on the stone floor. She looked up as Éowyn entered the room.

"Your Highness?" She asked, and Aisley frowned.

"Éowyn, seriously?"

"Aisley. I am sorry. Do you need any help readying yourself for this journey?"

"Um, actually, have you seen my boots?" Aisley asked, and Éowyn's eyes were drawn to her bare toes.

"How long have you been bare footed?" She asked curiously, and Aisley pursed her lips, thinking.

"Two days? I think I lost them early yesterday."

"You can have a pair of my own." Éowyn laughed. "You are about my size."

"Oh, grand, thanks!" Aisley breathed, and Éowyn picked up her bag.

"Let us get this cinched to your horse." She declared, leading the way to the stables. Aisley followed, padding silently down the hall. She was much better at the 'making no noise' thing when she was barefoot.

To tell the truth, she was a touch nervous about riding horseback. Belfast was a city- she was a city gal. She'd never gone horseback riding in her life- not with her Girl Guide Troop or otherwise. Sure, she knew other girls who had farms and rode horses, but she never did. How hard could it be, though, right? If those girls could do it, so could she.

They got down to the stables, where Aisley was confronted with a huge horse. She didn't really know what she was expecting, but somehow she didn't think horses would be that big. She voiced her opinion to Éowyn.

"That… is a really big horse." She blinked. She'd seen horses before-she'd even led Freda and Éothian's nag to the stables, but she'd never had to come so close to such a… big, young, strong looking horse. Mostly she'd been around nags and ponies.

"This is Daeroch." Éowyn nodded. "He's fairly gentle. You should have no problems with him."

"You are coming too, right?" Aisley asked desperately. Éowyn was a comforting presence during her time at Rohan, a sort of older sister type, and Aisley really didn't want to lose her.

"Of course." Éowyn nodded. "It is customary." Aragorn came into the stables then, noting the two women.

"Good morning." He nodded, noting his daughter's bare feet. "Have you still not found your boots?"

"Éowyn's going to lend me some." Aisley nodded. "I have no idea where I left them. Typical me, right?"

"Aisley." Aragorn sighed, thinking of what to say. Aisley tipped her head, waiting patiently. "Please promise me you will do as I say on this trip and at the fortress."

"Why…"

"Aisley." Aragorn interrupted sternly. She bowed her head, suitably chastised.

"Alright. But do you really think we'll be in that much danger?" She asked, watching him curiously.

"I do not know." Aragorn shook his head. "But promise me that if we meet trouble you will stay with Lady Éowyn and the other women and children. I know your skills have much improved since we last met, but I do not want you to try them out on the battlefield just yet. Not ever, if we can help it."

"Of course." Aisley nodded. "I'll obey your every command. Within reason. Don't try to get me to wash your socks or anything." Aragorn chuckled and turned to Éowyn.

"The same goes for you, My Lady." Aisley couldn't help but notice Éowyn's frown. "I know your brother has trained you some, as well as Aisley, but you are not ready for a real battle. Rohan would be lost without you, you must keep yourself safe. And please, might I ask you to watch over my… apprentice?"

"Oh pu-leeze." Aisley interrupted. "If I'm anyone's apprentice, I'm Lady Galadriel's. Or possibly Masters Haldir and Cevon. Not yours, old man! You sparred with me, what, once?" Aragorn lifted an eyebrow at her, and she made a face.

"I will do my best to protect Her Highness." Éowyn replied stiffly. "But as she is a more skilled swordswoman than I, I know not what aid I can provide."

"Éowyn, pet, you know I would have gone mental ten times over without you these past two weeks." Aisley rolled her eyes. "We gals have to stick together, right? I'll be your bodyguard, and you'll be my brain guard."

"I had hoped to not need a bodyguard after training." Éowyn replied, and Aisley shivered at the ice in her voice.

"Well, duh. We're comrades-at-arms or something. But you can't expect to be at the same level as Aragorn and them after so little training. These guys have been training for years. I've been training for months. You've been training for weeks."

"I want to fight for my people now!" Éowyn snapped, fire in her eyes. "For years I have watched them toil, unable to end their suffering. Were I a man, I would have taken up a blade to defend my people ages ago. And yet, it takes an Elven Princess to teach me what I ought to have known! Do not tell me to be patient, Your Highness, when I have been patient for years!"

"Imladris wasn't built in a day." Aisley shrugged with a crooked smile. "You'll get there, Éowyn. And I'm starting to wonder if we are really friends. Should I remind you of my name again, or should I begin to call you My Lady?"

"Aisley." Éowyn nodded with a resigned smile. "Forgive me."

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing." Aisley shrugged, and both Aragorn and Éowyn stared at her. "Which is to say, there's nothing to forgive. I'm not the most patient person myself. And by the way, could you not refer to me as an Elleth? I sort of just let my friends all assume that I'm 100% human."

"Of course, Aisley." Éowyn interrupted. "I understand. It is quite unnerving to be around one of a different species."

"Oh, is that why you're so awkward around me? Because I'm an Elf-chick?" Aisley asked, and then laughed as Éowyn blanched. "Don't worry. It's not that obvious. I'm just unnaturally perceptive. Elf senses are tingling and all." She turned back to loading her gear, and Aragorn stopped her, hugging her abruptly.

"_Just be careful, lellig._" He declared, and Aisley nodded with a confused smile.

"_I will, Ada._" She replied, noting the pained look on Éowyn's face.

"My Lady." Aragorn added, bowing slightly to Éowyn, and he left the stables.

"Éowyn, pet, what's the deal? Why're you so out of sorts?" Aisley asked once he left, hoping her friend would talk if they were 'just girls'.

"What is the nature of your relationship with Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked after a long moment. Aisley blinked, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, Éowyn, you bold girl! Stop acting the maggot. He's old enough to be your grandfather!" She snorted, and then noted the look on Éowyn's face. "Anyhow, don't tell the others, but we're sort of related. Oh, lands! That would be manky!" She wrinkled her nose, and Éowyn cracked a grin.

"I see I have made a misunderstanding. I apologize." Éowyn bowed her head, slightly cowed, and Aisley chuffed her shoulder.

"Chin up, mate. You didn't know. Let's get ol' Daeroch out there with the others and take off, yeah?" Éowyn smiled and nodded, leading her horse out to where the people of Rohan waited. Aisley followed with slightly more effort, tugging on Daeroch's reins and cooing 'nice horsie, come on. Let's go horsie.' under her breath. Her friends greeted her outside, Aragorn shooting her a look that said quite plainly 'is Éowyn's little hissy fit over?' He was so oblivious…

Aisley nodded at him, watching as he mounted Brego. She then watched Legolas and Gimli mount their horses. She then watched Éowyn mount her horse.

Four examples. Should be simple enough now, right?

She set her right foot in the stirrup, just like the others, and heaved just a tad. Daeroch was just a bit further off the ground then she expected, and her left foot touched back down quickly. So she needed more force, ok.

She gave it another go, shoving off the ground with her left foot and contorting her body to get up onto Daeroch. She felt his flank underneath her stomach and tried to maneuver into a sitting position, but apparently she put too much force into it and went flying straight over Daeroch, slipping off his other side. She landed face first on the ground and groaned, lifting her head to spit out a clod of dirt. The Company and Éowyn burst out laughing.

"Oi! Go jump off a bridge, you lousy gob-daws." Aisley grumbled, picking herself up and dusting off.

"Do you need aid, Lady Aisley?" Legolas asked, smirking.

"Shut up. I'm not a Lady, I'm a princess." Aisley grumbled under her breath. "Leave me alone. I hate you." The Company chuckled once more at her expense before Aragorn demounted Brego to help her. He knelt down on the ground next to Daeroch and patted his knee.

"Use my leg as a mount." He commanded, and Aisley gingerly stepped onto his thigh.

"Are you sure I won't break your leg?" She asked, and Aragorn shot her a 'seriously?" kind of look. She shrugged and placed her left foot in the stirrup, like he instructed, and then carefully pushed off, plopping into place on Daeroch's back. Aragorn then shortened the stirrups to fit her legs, looked her over, and then nodded. "Thanks a million." Aisley smiled appreciatively.

"Don't let them get you down, lassie. We dwarves are not natural horsemen." Gimli reassured, and Aisley frowned.

"I'm not a dwarf!" She cried defensively, and Gimli nodded. "Not that there's anything wrong with dwarves, of course."

"Aye, I'm just saying you're not alone. I too struggle with riding." He demonstrated this further about two hours into their ride by falling off his horse. Aisley winced, crying out in fright, but Gimli merely waved her off, declaring that he meant to do that.

"How are you faring, sister?" Legolas asked, holding Arod back to meet her. Éowyn glanced up at her.

"**What, are you related to everyone?**" She asked in Rohirric, nodding as she confirmed Legolas couldn't understand her.

"**What do you mean everyone?**" Aisley returned, raising an eyebrow.

"**You've confirmed your relations with Lord Aragorn, and you must be related to Lady Galadriel of the Golden Woods to bear her title and ring. Now you are Prince Legolas' sister as well?**"

"**Oh, och, that would mean I would have some claim to the throne in about four nations.**" Aisley snorted. "**No, we are siblings not by blood, but by bond.**"

"**I see.**" Éowyn nodded with a laugh, and Aisley turned back to Legolas.

"To answer your question, brother, I am fine." She replied with a sarcastic smirk. "Sore as a gymnast in Olympic season, but alright."

"Would you like to dismount and walk awhile?" Éowyn asked, and Aisley nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She agreed, and Legolas halted Arod in front of Daeroch, blocking his path. In turn, Daeroch stopped, and Éowyn held up her arms, helping Aisley out of the saddle.

"I don't know how you've grown so big and still don't know how to ride." The older girl sighed, shaking her head as Aisley's feet touched the ground. Aisley thanked them both, taking Daeroch's reins and leading him forward once Legolas started.

"We can't all be from Rohan, Miss horse-master." Aisley snorted.

"Prince Legolas can ride." Éowyn replied smartly. Aisley crinkled her nose.

"He's from Mirkwood. I'm from Lothlόrien. There's a difference." She explained quickly, and Legolas let out a short laugh.

"I do not believe that counts as an excuse." He teased. "And my people prefer Greenwood to Mirkwood, just as Lothlόrien is referred to as the Golden Woods."

"Sorry Elf Boy." Aisley rolled her eyes. "I still maintain that you don't need to ride a horse in Lothlόrien. Who rides a horse in a forest?"

"I feel more confident in myself now that I have found something that you do badly. Is that terrible of me?" Éowyn asked, and Aisley snorted.

"Are you kidding me? I'm awful at loads of things. Archery, for one. Elf-boy can attest to that. And I have no sense of direction. Can't find my way out of a paper bag. And I can't hold a tune in a bucket. And I can't dance. I'm horribly uncoordinated. I have awful manners. I'm terribly claustrophobic, and… well, I'm sure there's more that I can't think of." Éowyn giggled, taking her sort-of-friend's arm.

"And yet you are a magnificent swordswoman. You are very brave, and amusing. You are very adept at keeping a smile on people's faces even in the darkest of times. And you are superb at understanding people. It is clear why you were chosen to be your people's emissary." Éowyn replied, squeezing her arm and heading off to talk to Aragorn.

"_So you are now of Lothlόrien."_ Legolas stated, switching easily to Sindarin. Aisley looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

_"I couldn't well tell them that I'm from another dimension, now could I? I don't even think they would understand the concept."_

_"I hardly understand it myself."_ Legolas nodded. "_But why Lothlόrien, seeing as you are a mortal?" _Aisley resisted the urge to correct him, seeing as she and Aragorn agreed to keep their relations quiet until all was said and done. One could not simply proclaim that they were actually part Elf without people delving into their lineage.

"_Out of all the places in Middle Earth, I have lived there the longest. Lady Galadriel has invited me to reside there, once the War is over. It is like a second home to me. And, of course, there is the small matter that I am Princess of their people."_ She added with a snort.

"_I am still at odds as to why the Lady of the Golden Woods would name you, a mortal, as her heir." _Legolas frowned, and Aisley bit her lip, trying to think of a way to explain it without revealing that Galadriel was her great-grandmother.

"_Perhaps she saw something in me that even I haven't figured out?"_ She shrugged. "_Maybe she just really likes me. Anyway, it's all just for show. Men are more likely to listen to a woman of power than some dopey little mortal girl."_

_"True."_ Legolas nodded. "_Aragorn does not want to frighten the Rohirrim, but he fears we will have trouble at Helms Deep. You should be prepared."_

_"Naturally." _Aisley nodded. "_Isn't that why we're moving to the fortress? To give us the higher ground?"_

_"Yes." _ Legolas confirmed. "_But we are predicting battle on a much larger scale than the people assume. Théoden King is a very brave man to lead this assault." _

_"Assault? Or defence?"_ Aisley asked, raising her eyebrows. Legolas nodded, conceding her point.

"_Defence." _He agreed. "_What I am getting at, however, is that I do not wish for you to fight in this battle. It is not safe." _Aisley burst out laughing.

"_Of course it isn't safe, you eejit! It's a battle! The whole point of a battle is to not be safe. And, you know, kill people…"_

_"Please, gwathel nin."_

_"Oh, come on. You only pull the sister thing whenever you want something from me."_ Aisley snorted. "_For what it's worth, Aragorn already made me promise to stay out of the battle. Despite the fact that I kicked your bum at sword fighting."_

_"My weapon of choice is the bow, not the blade." _Legolas replied, raising his chin slightly.

_"But you were still trained in swordplay. You had to be, Mr Warrior Prince Lad. And I still won."_

_"Which is why we need you and Lady Éowyn to guard the women and children in case we fail."_

_"Don't talk like that."_ Aisley frowned. "_If you believe you will fail, you will._"

"_I merely have my reservations as to what is to come. Saruman can breed his army faster than we can breathe. He has almost unlimited numbers. He is cutting down the trees to feed his fires, to build his army. I can feel it in the earth."_

"Ok, Mr Hippie." Aisley rolled her eyes. "_Just… don't give up, alright? I believe in you lads, and you should too._"

Legolas suddenly dismounted Arod, looking up ahead with widening eyes. Arod left his side, trotting up by Gimli, Aragorn, and Éowyn.

"Elf senses tingling?" Aisley asked sympathetically. "What do you see?" Legolas did not answer right away, watching something far in the distance that she could not see. He swore under his breath.

"Get the women and children and get them out of here." He commanded her, before running back to Théoden. "WARGS! Wolves of Isenguard!"

Aisley immediately leapt into action, running with Daeroch at her side. She saw Éowyn arguing with her uncle, and grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" She screamed. "They need us, Éowyn! We are the only women who can fight! Women and children, this way! Follow us!"

She watched in horror as wolves poured over the Wold, coming from every which direction. She'd never had much interaction with wolves, since they were hunted to extinction in Ireland, but she knew these wargs were about twice the size of an average wolf. And fast, faster than she could believe. A young girl tripped right in front of one and it roared, spittle flying everywhere. Aisley's heart stopped, but somehow her body reacted, diving in the way and scooping up the girl. She was close enough that she could see bits of flesh and tarter on the wolf's teeth. Its jaw opened impossibly wider, threatening to devour her skull whole, when she forced herself into action, James Bond rolling out of the way.

"Can you ride?" She asked the girl, and the girl nodded, too frightened to speak. Aisley quickly set her on Daeroch's back. "Noro lim, Daeroch. GO!" Daeroch took off like a rocket, heeding his mistress's command, and Aisley drew an arrow, nocking it on her bow as she ran backwards.

"STICK TOGETHER!" She heard Éowyn yell, and she watched as Legolas and the others tore down the hill towards the onslaught. Aragorn caught her gaze and nodded, mouthing something at her.

Thank you. Be safe.

He then turned, charging down the hill at the rest of the wolves.

"COME ON!" She screamed, reaching Éowyn's side. The two women ran at the end of the group, the first line of defence for the children. "Draw your blade, Éowyn, draw your blade!"

"I have none!" Éowyn gasped, charging after the women. "Uncle would not let me bring one for fear I would fight!"

"Well that's a numpty plan!" Aisley hollered, looking around desperately. She noted one of the Rohirrim who had fallen, and tried not to look at his bloody face or mutilated torso as she snatched the sword from besides him and tossed it to Éowyn.

"KEEP MOVING!" She screeched, pushing the women and children on further.

"Onward, come on!" Éowyn added. Aisley ran in between the masses of running people, slapping all the horses on their bums in order to spur them into a cantor.

"GET A MOVE ON YE PLONKERS!" Aisley screamed, running harder still. She turned back, loosing an arrow, noting somewhat satisfied that it hit its mark. It didn't matter- another warg filled its place. "ÉOWYN, LOOK OUT!"

Éowyn turned in horror to find a warg breathing down on her, ready to consume her whole. She raised the dead man's blade, ready to stab it through the gut, when one of the Rohirrim's arrows pierced its side. She plunged her blade through its ribcage just to be sure, and let out a yelp when a goblin tumbled off the top of it. He sneered at her, but Éowyn regained her resolve and lopped off its head, cringing with disgust.

"KEEP TOGETHER!" Aisley roared, her heart pounding so loudly that she could hear it. Her breath was coming shorter and shorter, but she pushed on. She couldn't afford to stop- she and Éowyn were all the defence these people had. "THEY'RE LESS LIKELY TO ATTACK A MASSIVE GROUP! HURRY IT UP!"

A scream of fear pierced through her shouting and the children's sobbing- a cry for help. Aisley whirled around looking for the source- a woman cowering in front of a warg about to feast.

"KEEP THEM MOVING!" She yelled to Éowyn, loosing an arrow in the direction of that warg. She charged towards it, forgetting her own safety. "MOVE!" she hollered, and the woman took that distraction to catch up to the group. Unfortunately, that brought the warg's attention onto Aisley. It opened it's ugly mug wide as she approached, allowing her a up close and personal view of its rotting teeth, bloody mouth, and a great whiff of it halitosis- the worst case Aisley had ever smelt.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got a face like a busted cabbage?" She asked seriously. The warg did not find her insult amusing. It pounced on her in a flash, but Aisley had already drawn her blade, throwing herself to the dirt in an effort to move. She slid underneath the warg, raising her sword and slicing open its gut. Unfortunately, being underneath it meant that she got the brunt of its… excrements, shall we say, and was almost completely covered in blood by the time she rolled out from underneath it. The warg went toppling over, and she scrambled to her feet, running to catch up with the group once more when a searing pain suddenly hit her.

She had forgotten the rider!

Aisley quickly turned back to face the orc leering at her, swallowing her pain just as Master Cevon had taught her. None of the wounds he had dealt her could ever compare to this pain, though, whatever it was.

"Come at me, you bouncing caffler." She spat, and the orc raised its blade greedily, charging at her. She met its charge, parrying like Aragorn had taught her, and then lifted her leg, kicking it in the stomach to throw it off balance. It hit the ground, and she skewered it like a shish-kabob.

"You can't protect all your little friends at once." He wheezed with a sinister chuckle.

"Watch me." She spat, twisting her blade in his wound. He let out a death rattle, and she withdrew her blade, sprinting to catch up with the group despite her pain.

She could die later. Right now she had people to protect.

"HEAD OUT, COME ON!" She screeched, re-joining them. Éowyn gave a start at her gory appearance.

"You have an arrow lodged in your back!" Éowyn cried, and Aisley nodded.

"That explains why it hurts then!" She called back. Her lungs were burning, worse than any run she'd ever taken. Her breath was coming shorter and shorter, but she pressed on. Éowyn needed her help. She couldn't defend the group all by herself.

Luckily, it seemed like Aisley's warg was the last of the wargs that had followed them. The sounds of battle faded away as they put more distance between themselves and the men. Each woman winced or let out a cry at the screams of the fallen, but Aisley and Éowyn pushed them onward, not letting them turn back.

Aisley seriously doubted if she could make it to the fortress. She had done exactly as Aragorn and Legolas had asked, and yet she still managed to get grievously injured. She wondered, briefly, if she suffered from a hero complex, but decided that she just loved people too much. She couldn't allow another person to die if there was anything at all that she could do about it.

Even if it meant this.

With each step she took, she slowed down, letting Éowyn and the rest outrun her. Her lungs were on fire. Hot, salty blood dribbled down her back in rivers, mixing in with the warg's blood, grime, and sweat that she was coated in. Her field of vision began to narrow, but she pushed past it, shaking her head and blinking fiercely to keep herself conscious.

Finally, the fortress was in sight. Somehow, somewhere, Aisley found the strength to press onward even still. Éowyn looked behind her to see if the threat of wargs was still imminent and met Aisley's eyes, her own widening in horror. She dropped back to meet her friend, draping Aisley's arm over her shoulder and supporting her as they slowed to a walk.

"Just hang on, my friend. Your boys need you. You can't givejust in yet." Éowyn demanded fiercely, and Aisley smiled weakly.

"It looks worse than it is." She murmured softly, as she and Éowyn stumbled through the gates into the keep. "It's just a flesh wound."

And with that, her head lolled on her friend's shoulder, passing out into blissful, pain free, unconsciousness.


	17. Of Adventures and Adas

**Hey guys! So, I had wrote this chapter a couple of days ago, and it was pretty epic, I remember that. Unfortunately I didn't save, and… well, you get this gist. I had to start over. I don't think it's as good as it was, but I did my second best, so I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!**

**Truebluevampire: (1) Thanks thanks thanks, and sure thing :)**

**Guest: yup, we're just a big pile of angst cake up in here! Which is honestly never something I thought would happened with this story, but it kind of took on a life of its own. And I actually hadn't seen the brotherhood workshops joke, I'd just seen Martin Freeman on the Colbert Report, so thanks for that. I got a good laugh.**

**Moonlight Touch: Will do! And I think her reactions rather… dramatic to say the least. Hope you enjoy it. And yeah, I giggled. Legolas needs a lasso now. We should get on this.**

**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMongui n: Wow, that's a mouthful of a name! Very original :) Yeah, she was quoting Monty Python. Props for catching that! And thanks!**

**Pergjithshme: (V)**

**(O.o)**

**()/)**

**Truebluevampire: (2) ok, I will, I'm sorry! Lol. Coming right atcha!**

**Abigail Peredhil: (1) Too true. Poor Aragorn is always confused.**

**(2) I know, nasty right? No one else commented on that, but think how much dirt he must have had on his hand…**

**Marine76: (1) Thank you!**

**(2) Thank you so much! And don't worry about it, not everybody reviews. (by the way, I understood you just fine, so kudos to you!)**

**Mistra Rose: I know, right? Poor kid. I don't know how she does it…**

**[Enter Disclaimer of Your Choice Here]**

* * *

Aisley opened her eyes with a loud groan, and Éowyn immediately rushed to her side.

"Oh, good, you are awake! How are you feeling?" Éowyn asked, and Aisley shook her head, trying to orient herself.

"Did somebody get the license plate on that taco truck?" Aisley groaned, and Éowyn lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you speaking Elvish?" She asked and Aisley rolled her eyes.

"No. Er… yes." Aisley decided it was easier to say it was Elvish than to try and explain the concept of a taco truck. "It's… Elvtron. You know, like Spanglish?"

"I do not understand." Éowyn frowned, and Aisley sighed.

"I. AM. IN. PAIN." She clarified slowly, laying back down.

"They took the arrow out of your back." Éowyn declared, sitting down besides Aisley's bed. "You should recover fine. You might have a scar, though."

"Doesn't matter much." Aisley nodded. "I can't see my back anyway."

"Freda and Éothian have been asking after you. We have all been worried."

"I'm alright." She declared, sitting up. "Are the others back yet?"

"Not yet." Éowyn stated sadly, shaking her head. "I am sure they are alright, Aisley. You did the right thing."

"I know." Aisley sighed, closing her eyes. "It's just so hard not knowing."

"I understand." Éowyn replied wistfully, and Aisley wondered if she was thinking of Aragorn. "One of the most trying times in my life has been sitting here and watching you, wondering if you would live or die, and not being able to help you."

"Éowyn!" Aisley cried, appalled. "Don't be sad, you barely even know me!" Éowyn merely smiled back sadly, and Aisley sighed. "How do I look?"

"As if you have seen better days." Éowyn replied truthfully. Aisley sighed, surveying as much of her as she could see. Her arms and torso were covered in dried blood and grime, some of it hers and some of it the Warg's. Her fingernails were all torn, and her hair felt a mess, matted with blood and sweat and weeks without a proper bath.

"Princess!" A voice called, and Aisley looked up to see Freda running into the room, Eothain trailing behind. "Princess, you're awake!"

"Er… that I am." Aisley replied with a nod. Freda charged towards her, and she picked the little girl up, setting her on her bed.

"Are you feeling better Princess?" Freda asked, and Aisley smiled slightly.

"Yup. I'm all better." She declared, trading glances with Éowyn.

"How did you get hurt? Did you kill lots of bad guys? Did you get stabbed? Can I see your scar?" Freda asked quickly, and Éothain grimaced, grabbing his sister's hand.

"Freda." He groaned. "Do not talk like that. It is not proper."

"It's fine." Aisley grinned at him. "She's young. But your brother's right, Freda. Battle, while honourable, isn't something to be glorified. Human life is precious, and something you should respect." Freda nodded solemnly, and Aisley looked to Éowyn for support, having no idea what to say next. It was Eothain, however, that ended up saving her.

"Your highness, will you tell us of your adventures?" he asked, and Aisley nodded.

"Sure. Why don't I tell you about the time I met my friends?" She asked, and the three turned to her eagerly, Freda more than the others.

"I would be curious to know that." Éowyn declared, and Aisley grinned.

"Alright, well, let's see. I was out with a… a hunting party from Lothlόrien. We were attacked by orcs, and sadly, I was the only one to survive." She began, trying to think of a way to cover the plane crash.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Éowyn gasped, and the two children nodded sombrely. Aisley smiled sadly, accepting their apologies, and continued.

"I met Aragorn while I was wandering around the forest. Not in Lothlόrien. I actually don't know where we were. I got caught in one of their traps and was stuck dangling upside down from a tree. We didn't speak the same language, and we were very confused." Freda giggled at the idea of Aisley stuck in a tree, and Éothain frowned slightly.

"How did you learn?" he asked, and Aisley shrugged.

"We found out that the both of us speak Elvish, and so he taught me Westron from there. By that time we had met up with Aragorn's friends, and they agreed to escort me home. We walked through a forest for days, and I got chased up a tree by an orc! It was very scary." Aisley laughed, and Freda frowned.

"Princesses do not get scared." She insisted, but Aisley tweaked her nose.

"Indeed we do." She laughed. "Everyone gets afraid, little one, but true bravery is being able to persevere even when you are afraid. So do you want to know what we did next?"

"Yes!" Freda cried, and Aisley laughed.

"We climbed up a really tall mountain, and it was super cold, and I almost fell off!" She cried, and Éowyn gasped.

"What happened?" She asked, and Aisley shrugged.

"Frodo caught me once. And so did Sam. And Boromir." She replied quietly, reminiscing. She missed the hobbit boys dearly- it was always good to have another person who was just as confused as you were.

"Who are they?" Éothain asked, noting the solemn look on Aisley's face. "I have never met them."

"No, no you wouldn't have. I haven't seen them in months. Mr Underhill and Sam parted ways with our friends shortly after I left, so Aragorn says."

"And Mr Boromir?"

"Lord Boromir fought bravely to protect some of our smaller friends, Meriadoc and Peregrin. He fell in battle." She declared sadly, but remembering she was in the presence of children, brightened up considerably. "Aragorn says it took many arrows to fell him. More than my little one, that's for sure. He was a very strong man, God rest his soul."

"Who is God?" Freda asked, and Aisley bit her lip. Probably would be best not to introduce her own religion into Middle Earth.

"It is my people's name for Eru." She stated finally. "So anyway, I almost fell off the mountain several times, and then… an avalanche happened!"

"Oh no!" Freda gasped, and Éowyn and Éothain looked captivated.

"We all got buried under a lot of snow, and I don't really remember what happened here, because I fell asleep." Aisley declared dramatically, and Freda giggled.

"You fell asleep?" Eothain asked, raising an eyebrow. Aisley looked at him indignantly.

"Well, a person has to sleep sometime, doesn't she?" She asked.

"You are an Elf." Eothain replied. "You do not sleep."

Oh. Well then.

"Well, this Elf does." Aisley replied with a grin. "Sleeping is fun. Anyway, we went back down the mountain, I guess, and we were about to go underground in this giant cave thing, when… WE WERE ATTACKED BY A GIANT SQUID!" She screeched, causing Éowyn and Eothain to jump. Freda let out a shriek and fell back on the bed, dragging Aisley with her.

"Oh, careful babes." Aisley groaned, rubbing her protesting back, but just then a woman burst into the room.

"They are back!" She cried happily, and Aisley immediately sat up. "Oh, you are awake?"

"Yes ma'am." Aisley nodded politely.

"Don't you go ma'aming me, Your Highness. You brought my children back to me, and for that I will be eternally grateful."

"Oh, these little ones are yours?" Aisley asked as the woman picked Freda up off her bed. Éowyn stood up quickly as Aisley tried to stand, helping to support her friend's weight.

"I hope they did not cause you any trouble." The woman declared, and Aisley smiled.

"They were perfect angels." She replied, but of course the woman didn't understand the reference. "If only I were as carefree as they."

Éowyn nearly dragged her out the door as they made their way to the courtyard, stopping every few minutes so that Aisley could rest. As soon as they got outside the atmosphere hit Aisley- women laughing, women crying, people bustling everywhere, hugging, kissing, weeping, gasping. Somehow it reminded her of home, where busy people trekked through the streets of Belfast, never looking her way, always going somewhere. She felt calmer at once than she had in all the serenity of Lothlόrien.

"My lady!" A woman's voice cried, and Aisley turned to find the woman she'd saved from a Warg standing behind her. "My lady, are you well?"

"Doing better, thanks." Aisley smiled in return, checking the woman over. She looked to be fine. "And you, did you get out alright?"

"I did, Your Highness, thank you! How may I ever repay you?"

"Nothing doing." Aisley frowned. "We were looking out for all of you, and you needed help. So I helped you."

"I feel so awful that you were hurt helping me." The woman sighed, hanging her head, and Aisley laughed.

"Chin up, pet. I would've gotten hurt anyway. I made a miscalculation, that's all. It wasn't your fault." The woman opened her mouth to thank her again, when Éowyn cried out.

"There! I see your brother!" She called, and Aisley turned, searching. Sure enough, she found ol' pointy ears and Gimli standing amongst the throng of people. She glanced around for Aragorn, but didn't see him in the midst of the crowd. Éowyn supported her as she said her farewell to the women and pushed through the crowd to greet her boys.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" She cried, throwing herself at Gimli. The dwarf took a step back to cushion her weight, hugging her and then holding her at arm's length.

"What happened to you, lassie? You look awful." He stated bluntly, and Aisley smiled sheepishly.

"The blood isn't mine. I took down a Warg to protect a woman here." She said, and Gimli smiled slightly, slapping her on the back.

"Atta girl!" He cried, albeit with less of his usual gusto. Aisley gasped with pain and almost toppled over, had Éowyn not had a firm grip on her upper arm.

"Lies." Éowyn declared. "Some of the blood is hers. She was shot in the shoulder blade." Legolas dismounted Arod, and both men looked her over concernedly.

"Traitor." Aisley hissed at Éowyn. "I'm fine. Or, I will be fine. Éowyn took down a Warg too, did you see that? I was pretty proud of her. Are either of you hurt?" She hugged Legolas gingerly, more aware this time of upsetting her wound.

"Not physically." The Elf replied quietly, and Aisley nodded knowingly.

"PTSD?" She asked with a sympathetic nod. "I was having nightmares too. Where's Aragorn?" The Elf and Dwarf shared a look before Legolas bent down to look her in the eye.

"Aisley, I am sorry." He declared softly, holding something out to her. The Evenstar. "Aragorn fell." Aisley's heart stopped, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. Éowyn. She should be concerned about Éowyn. Éowyn loved him.

But she couldn't force herself to comfort the older woman, and found herself talking instead.

"How?" She whispered, her voice cracking. "How did he…"

"He was drug off a cliff by a Warg." Gimli declared sadly, as Legolas pressed the Evenstar gently into her hand.

No. This wasn't supposed to be how she got the Evenstar. Not here. Not now.

"So there's a chance then?" She asked hopefully. Aragorn was a strong man, he might have survived that.

"I am sorry, lass." Gimli sighed. "Best not get your hopes up. It was a long fall."

At that, she lost it. Her father. HER FATHER! She had just gotten him back, finally found the small and broken but perfect family she'd been searching for her entire life, and he was gone, ripped away from her in the blink of an eye.

Eru, fate was cruel.

She sunk down to her knees in the middle of the courtyard, vaguely aware of the suffocating silence as Rohirrim after Rohirrim quieted and turned to face her. She noticed Freda through her blurry, tear stained vision, struggling to get over to her favourite princess, as her mom held her back, Éothain looking on somberly. She knew she was creating a scene, and tried to stem the flow of tears, but they just. Wouldn't. Stop.

The Rohirrim in the courtyard stood frozen, watching the grief-stricken young woman, their hearts breaking. They had all lost someone in the battle, a brother, a father, an uncle, a husband, a friend, and they allowed the young princess's haunting sobs to wash over them, to feel her pain. Mothers held their children tighter, fathers held their wives closer, and children clung to each other, relishing in each other's company. They were a family. This poor woman was alone.

Éowyn.

Aisley finally managed to force herself into action for the older woman, reaching for her hand. Éowyn took it sympathetically, kneeling down beside the despairing girl and gathering her in her arms. Aisley laid her head on Éowyn's breast, and together they mourned.

Time seemed to freeze as the two women lamented Aragorn. Silent tears trekked down Éowyn's face, and Aisley's keening cry sent shivers down the spines of those present. Aisley lifted her head from her friend, sat back on her heels, and muttered a quick prayer to a God that didn't exist in Middle Earth, before wiping her eyes and taking a breath.

"Goin' home, Goin' home,

I'm a goin' home;

Quiet like, some still day,

I'm jes' goin' home.

It's not far, jes' close by,

Through an open door;

Work all done, care laid by,

Gwine to fear no more.

Mother's there 'spectin' me

Father's waitin' too;

Lots o' folk gather'd there,

All the friends I knew.

All the friends I knew.

Home, home, I'm goin' home!

Nothing's lost, all's gain,

No more fret nor pain,

No more stumbling on the way,

No more longing for the day,

Gwine to roam no more!

Morning star lights the way

Restless dream all done;

Shadows gone, break o' day,

Real life jes' begun.

There's no break, ain't no end,

Jes' a living on;

Wide awake, with a smile

Goin' on and on.

Goin' home, goin' home,

I'm jes' goin' home,

It's not far, jes' close by

Through an open door." She sang, weeping silently as she did. At the end of the song, she broke into ugly, heart wrenching sobs, and Legolas knelt down, pulling both women to their feet.

"Not here." He whispered, as Aisley's crying grew worse. The Rohirrim inclined their heads politely as they passed, practically dragging Aisley back to the healers, so she could leave with some dignity intact.

"We…er, that is to say… I feel that you are better at consoling crying women, Master Elf." Gimli declared awkwardly after they deposited Aisley on the bed, and quickly exited the room. If there was one thing that scared dwarven warriors (or really, grown men of any kind) it was a little girl crying.

"She has bled through her bandages." Éowyn declared quickly, standing up and wiping away tears. "I will go get clean ones."

Which left Legolas alone with the crying girl. Splendid.

"Everything will be alright." He spoke softly, barely audible underneath Aisley's desperate hiccups.

"I- I never told anyone the nature of my relationship with Aragorn." She stammered, and Legolas found himself recoiling. "W-we were going to wait until the war was over to tell everyone, b-but I just need someone to know. Legolas, Aragorn-"

"I do not think I want to know this." Legolas cut in quickly, and she gave him a sidelong look.

"Legolas, Aragorn is- was- my father." She finished, and the Elf's eyes widened as he gathered the younger girl in his arms. He tried to tell her to hush, that it would all be alright, but she continued to babble senselessly.

"I don't just come another dimension, I come from the future." She explained, and Legolas nodded, pretending he understood. "I haven't been born yet, and my timeline is completely messed up and all… wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey, but we've managed to piece together that I'll be born in the early years of the Fourth Age. I got lost, and I don't know what all happened, but all we know for sure is that Aragorn is my father, and now…" She broke off again, as Legolas tried to take this all in.

"He is in the Halls of Mandos now." He finally settled on saying. "Where he will wait for you forevermore."

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, as Aisley began sobbing even harder.

"Why does everyone leave me?" She mumbled to herself so quietly that Legolas' Elf Senses almost didn't hear.

"Pardon?" He asked, and Aisley looked up, alarmed. She hadn't known he heard.

"I mean…" She started, louder. "First my adoptive father died, and then my mam. And then we got here and Gandalf fell, and Boromir fell, and Gandalf came back, and I finally, _finally,_ found my family and where I belonged, and then he left too." It sounded so much more selfish aloud than it did in her head, and so she quickly ended her statement with "I am worried about Éowyn and you two as well. I am not the only one who lost someone dear to me."

Legolas, of course, saw right through that, and perched on the edge of her bed. "Gimli and I will watch out for you, gwathel nin. We will not leave you. And when the war is o'er, we will take you to your mother. Or you may return to Lόrien. Or we will help you search for America, or Ireland, or wherever you wish to return. Or, alternately, you may continue to travel with me. We will not abandon you."

"I don't think I can meet my real mum." Aisley stated, pensive. "If Aragorn is d… gone, then she must already be with child. If I met her while she was carrying me, it might cause a paradox, or tear a hole in the fabric of space and time itself."

"I do not understand." Legolas frowned, and Aisley blinked up at him, weary from crying.

"Science. I don't think it's been invented yet. But we'll burn that bridge when we come to it, brother of mine. For now, we concentrate on winning this war and paying back the thundering caffler that killed my dad."

"I doubt the Warg survived the fall either, and his rider is dead. There is no one left for vengeance."

"Oh yes there is." Aisley mumbled, her fierce, determined gaze meeting his own. "Sauron. He's going down." After proclaiming this dramatic statement, her eyelids drooped, and Legolas lay her back on the makeshift healer's bed.

"Posto vae, gwathel nin." He declared, kissing the young girl's forehead and standing up to leave. Éowyn chose this moment to enter the room with fresh bandages, as if she had been waiting outside for Aisley to fall asleep. Which, of course, she was.

"For what it is worth." Éowyn whispered, readying the cloth "Aisley would be more than welcome in Rohan as well. Uncle would take her in if she had nowhere else to turn."

"Thank you." Legolas nodded. "It is good to know you will be there, were Gimli and I to fall in battle. I do not think she could take another death lightly."

"She is strong." Éowyn nodded. "She will be fine." And with that she began undressing the wound on the sleeping girl's back and cleaning it.

"Yes. She will be fine."


	18. Of Lullabies and Lion Kings

**Hey-o! Coming your way is yet another exciting installment of Aisley in Wonderland! Yea! So, just a reminder, this story is sort of a compilation of the books and the movies, so if ever question something going on, odds are it happened in the other form of media. For example, Éomer is at the fortress in this version, as in the books and as opposed to him riding in at the end like in the movies. So just keep an open mind and I'll try not to make it too confusing.**

**Marine76: Thank you! As you wish!**

**PsychoRoseTic: …uhhh…**

**Truebluevampire: Your wish is my commandJ**

**Guest: YEAH!**

**Mistra Rose: I really liked your idea! You'll see a nod to it in this chapter, so thanks for that! You rock!**

**Gigigue: Yay, you caught it!I feel like Aisley would be a total nerd back in our world, except she's just too lazy to read the books or watch those four hour long movies, so she happened to get thrown into the one world she happens to know nothing about… **

Aragorn's head was killing him. Apparently that's what happens when you get thrown off a cliff and drown. You get a headache.

He couldn't say that he minded much, because the love of his life and the mother of his apparently 'to be born at some undisclosed time in the Fourth Age' child was snogging him awake.

And that's the sort of thing you don't mind waking up to.

He let out a groan at the pain, wondering if Arwen was really there, or if he'd hit his head that hard and was imagining things. Of course, Arwen was an Elleth, so it might just be their bond or something.

"May the Grace of the Valar protect you." She whispered, and Aragorn couldn't help but think it was a nice sentiment, until he noticed a pair of bare feet standing over him. Bare feet that were NOT Arwen's.

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away." A voice suddenly rang out, and Arwen and Aragorn glanced at each other, alarmed. "An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you…"

Aragorn tilted his head back slightly in order to see the girl standing behind him, dressed in tattered, bloody garments, throwing her arms out dramatically and whirling in a circle, her fiery red hair trailing after.

"And CAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOOVE TONIGHT? It is WHERE WE AAAAAAARRRREEE! It's enough for this WIDE EYED WANDERER, THAT WE GOT THIS FAAAAAARRRRR!" She belted, and Aragorn shared an amused look with Arwen as the She-Elf helped him to sit up. "And CAAAAAAN YOU FEEEEEEL THE LOOOOOVE TONIGHT? How it's LAAAAID TO REEEEEEEST! It's enough to make KIIIIIIINGS AND VAGABONDS, BELIEVE THE VERY BEEEEEEEEST!"

Aragorn and Arwen clapped politely, watching the girl flit around like a maniac, but she suddenly turned back to face them dramatically, making Arwen giggle slightly.

"There's a time for everyone if they only learn, that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this STAR-CROSSSSSSED VOYAGEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR BEATS….IN…TIME…WITH YOOOOOOOOOOUURRRRSSS!" She curtseyed and bowed, accepting their applause and Aragorn smiled at the girl, turning to Arwen.

"Aisley," He declared softly. "I'd like you to meet your mother." Arwen looked completely shocked. She was sure she would REMEMBER having giving birth to this girl. The girl, however, looked nonplussed.

"Yeah, I sort of figured with the way you two were macking on each other." She snorted rolling her eyes, and surveying Arwen.

"Arwen," Aragorn began, running interference. "This is our daughter, Aisley Elizabeth MacGuire."

"Her Royal Majesty Princess Aisley Elizabeth MacGuire, Heir to the throne of the Golden Woods, thank you very much." Aisley interrupted, and Aragorn frowned.

"This is no time to be cute." He declared, but Aisley grinned, folding her hands under her chin.

"There's always time to be cute."

"Arwen, she has not been born yet." Aragorn clarified, and Arwen, the smart woman that she was, understood immediately.

"You are from the future?" Arwen asked, and Aisley nodded. "And you are my child?" Aisley nodded again. "Then there is hope after all."

"There's always hope." Aisley declared in a rare moment of solemnness. Arwen got up slowly, dropping Aragorn's head onto the ground as she enfolded her child in an embrace.

"I hope I will get to meet you one day, in person." Arwen declared. "I know now what I must do." As Aragorn watched, the two women, his two women, faded away, until Aisley turned her head to look at him, whispered _I love you Dad_ and was gone.

He opened his eyes to find a horse's tongue in his face, and sat up quickly.

"Brego." He groaned, shoving the horse's muzzle out of the way, looking for his wife and daughter. They were gone.

"Well that was weird." Aisley muttered, sitting up in her bed. Éowyn was at her side with a hand on her shoulder, looking worried.

"You were screaming." Éowyn whispered. "It was terrifying. I could not wake you." Aisley dimly noticed the Gimli and Legolas stood behind her, weapons drawn, and a number of soldiers waited behind them.

"Did you think I was being attacked?" She asked, noting the guards, and Éowyn nodded.

"We assumed it was an orc attack or something to have made you scream that… chillingly. But you would not wake. We feared Sauron controlled your mind. And then… you calmed. And began to sing." Éowyn explained, and Aisley nodded, her dreams flooding back into her.

"I had a nightmare." She declared, and the guard left, having confirmed the Princess's safety.

"Tell me." Éowyn demanded, perching on the edge of the younger girl's bed and staring intently at her charge.

"We were out on the Wold." Aisley began, and the trio shared a glance, knowing what was coming. "The wolves attacked, but there was no escape this time. We tried to protect them, Éowyn, we did, but you were stabbed in the back, and it was too much for me. I couldn't defend all the women and children alone. You died in my arms…" She broke down, and Éowyn looked back at the two warriors in bewilderment. "Everyone died. You, Gimli, Legolas, A- Aragorn, Freda, Éothain, everyone. All I could do was watch."

"She does not fear her own death?" Gimli asked Legolas, wondering if the girl was part dwarf after all.

"I do not believe she fears death at all." The Elf returned. "I believe she fears being alone."

"It was only a nightmare." Éowyn comforted, and Aisley nodded. "We are fine."

"Most of you." Aisley declared with a sigh, and the trio looked down, not sure what to say. "What do we do now anyway?"

"Now? Now we wait." Gimli declared.

"We do not know if battle is coming, but if it is, this is the safest place to be." Legolas added, and Éowyn nodded.

"My Uncle plans to lead an assault on Saruman's army if they near the fortress." Éowyn said, patting Aisley's hand. "But for now, we wait."

"I never was very patient." Aisley mumbled, settling back into her bed. Éowyn laughed.

"How are you healing?" She asked. "Can I take a look at your wound?" Which, of course, was a cue for the male members of their group to leave. Aisley winced as Éowyn pulled the gauze off her back, assessing the wound. "You are healing as expected for now. You still need to be gentle, though. You bled through your bandages last night."

"Again?" Aisley groaned. "Is there a pint of blood left in me?"

"Obviously." Éowyn smiled. "Go back to sleep. I will be here."

"Thank you Éowyn." Aisley nodded. "Thanks for… everything. Watching out for me and taking care of me. You're like an older sister." Aisley dimly remembered that she had an older sister and an older brother who also weren't born yet. Would she ever get to meet them? Or would she be content with Éowyn and Legolas playing the parts?

"Think nothing of it." Éowyn smiled, stroking the younger girl's hair, and singing a soft lullaby. Soon Aisley drifted off to sleep once more.

_Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave her!_

_Wind her in slumber and there let us leave her!_

_The wanderer sleepeth._

_Now soft be her pillow!_

_Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

_Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!_

_Fall Moon! Dark be the land!_

_Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash and Thorn!_

_Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!_

When Aisley awoke, she found Éowyn asleep in a chair by her side. Apparently the older girl had refused to leave her, in case of another nightmare, and as such was exhausted come morning. Aisley smiled at her, silently slinking out of bed and grabbing her bag and going down to the courtyard for some fresh air.

Once she reached the courtyard, she dug around in her bag for a bit until she found her chemistry homework, a calculator, and a pencil. Sure, she was likely never getting back to turn it in, but she felt like a horrible student having not done it yet. It was due about 10 months ago! She frowned, staring at the problem in front of her, her fingers flying rapidly across the calculator.

Calculate the mass in grams of 2.5x109 H2O molecules

_mass of H__2__O=2(1.01g)+16.0g=18.02g_

_mass of 2.5 x 10__9__ molecules of H__2__O = ( 18.02 g · 2.5 x 10__9__) / 6.022 x 10__23__ H__2__O molecules  
mass of 2.5 x 10__9__ molecules of H__2__O = ( 4.5 x 10__10__) / 6.022 x 10__23__ H__2__O molecules  
mass of 2.5 x 10__9__ molecules of H__2__O = 7.5 x 10__-14__ g._

She smiled, pleased with herself, and neatly boxed her answer as a voice called over her shoulder.

"What is that? Some form of Elvish?" She looked up to see Éomer standing over her, peering curiously at her chemistry homework.

"Something like that." She snorted. "It is my schoolwork."

"Would you like me to help you?" Éomer asked, sitting down beside her, and Aisley raised an eyebrow.

"How are you to help me if you do not understand it yourself?" She asked, and he nodded slightly.

"I suppose you could explain the concept to me and I could explain it back." Éomer declared, and she laughed hollowly.

"What good is that going to do me?" She asked, turning back to her calculator, thanking God that it was solar powered. If it was battery powered, she would have been out of luck long ago.

"I merely assumed that you would need aid, as you are a woman and no doubt foreign to schooling." Éomer tried to explain, and Aisley put down her pencil, nearly snapping it in the process.

"What?" She asked acidly, and Éomer glanced at her, alarmed.

"Why, women do not need schooling, unless it is a finishing school. My own sister never had a tutor. Why would she need one?"

"In order to get ahead in the world." Aisley answered, turning her attention back to her homework. "Look, if there's one thing I understand, its science. Chemistry to be exact. My mum is-was- a chemist."

"What is this… sigh-ance? And Kem-stree?" Éomer asked, confused, and Aisley rolled her eyes.

"This." She explained, waving at the paper. "It's sort of like… alchemy, I suppose. With loads of maths thrown in."

"Alchemy, I understand." Éomer nodded. "Then you are a sorcerer, like Gandalf?"

"Er… not exactly. Gandalf can just cast spells off the top of his head. I need certain ingredients that are probably unavailable here. You know, like hydrochloric acid and whatnot?"

"Let us just agree that I will not understand." Éomer declared, and Aisley nodded. "I came here to talk to you about my sister. You two seem fairly close."

"We are." Aisley nodded. "She's been taking really good care of me. It's like having an older sister or something."

"And you have been training her with the blade past the extent that I have." Éomer stated, and Aisley lifted her chin slightly.

"I have. And what of it?"

"I wish for you to stop." Éomer declared, and Aisley glared at him.

"Why? Your sister has great potential. She saved lives on the way to Hornburg. Surely you know this." She stated, boxing her answer on her homework and stuffing it in her bag so she could focus all her attention on him.

"Yes she has potential." Éomer nodded. "But she does not need to be trained any more. She ought to be able to defend herself and that is it. You must understand!"

"Understand what? That you're a chauvinistic, masochistic, sexist pig?" Aisley snapped, and Éomer reeled backwards at the venom in her voice.

"My sister does not know when to stop. The more training she receives, the more likely she is to be found on the battle field!" he cried, and Aisley rolled her eyes.

"That is where most warriors are found, is it not?" She asked. "Still not seeing the problem."

"She wants to defend her people, and she will die doing such!" Éomer yelled. "I cannot lose her!" Aisley stopped, quiet for a moment.

"I understand the pain of losing someone you love all too much." She whispered, and Éomer winced slightly. "However, I have learned over the years that if someone is going to leave you, they are going to leave no matter what you do. If she were to die in battle, wouldn't you rather her be there under your will? Under your protection? Wouldn't you rather be in her good graces, and be by her side the entire time?"

"You speak wise words, for such a young woman." Éomer declared softly, and Aisley nodded.

"I lost the woman who raised me recently." She muttered, and Éomer had to strain his ears to hear her. "She took ill. It took about 6 months before she died, and the whole time I kept searching for a way to save her rather than just be by her side. But there was no way to save her. I should have just been with her to the end. I should have promised her everything would be alright, and held her hand, and told her that I loved her and that she did a good job raising me. I should have accepted that I was losing her and spent whatever time I had left with her. Instead I was selfish and searched for a cure, leaving her side often to consult with physicians. She died when I wasn't there. And now…" she broke off, clutching both Evenstars around her neck. "Now I've got no one. Don't be like me Éomer. Don't leave your sister when she needs you. Don't have any regrets."

"I am sorry for your loss." Éomer stated, at a loss for words. "Thank you for being the friend Éowyn needed." Aisley opened her mouth to reply when the girl in question came running up to the pair.

"Aisley!" She screeched from a few metres away, not stopping. "Aisley, come quickly, you must come now!"

"Éowyn, what is it?" Aisley asked, but by this time Éowyn had reached her side and grabbed her hand, dragging the little princess off with her. Aisley had to sprint to keep up with the girl.

"Just come, just come!" Éowyn cried, running as fast as she could manage. Éomer stood up and followed the pair, metres behind them. They turned the corner at breakneck speed, and Éowyn skidded to a halt, pointing. "There!"

Aisley stopped beside her friend, staring with wide eyes and following her finger. Legolas and Gimli stood in the courtyard, helping someone off their horse.

And that someone was Aragorn.

"ARAGORN!"She screamed, and took off running at breakneck speed. Her father looked up, just in time for her to crash into him, knocking him backwards into Gimli. Legolas chuckled slightly as Gimli pushed them both to their feet, and Éowyn joined his side.

"Aisley! You are alright?" Aragorn asked, hugging his daughter back, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Me? You're the one who DIED." She raged. "How dare you! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I cannot promise you that I will never die, little one." Aragorn chuckled. "I am not immortal."

"You look awful." Aisley stated bluntly, surveying her father's ragged appearance. He scrutinized her matted and bloody hair, grimy skin, and bandaged shoulder.

"As do you. What happened? I told you to stay with the women and children."

"I had a disagreement with a Warg." Aisley shrugged, wincing with the pain. "What happened to you?"

"I had a disagreement with a Warg." He repeated with a smirk, and Aisley laughed, hugging him again.

"I believe this is yours." She declared, pulling his Evenstar from around her neck and handing it to him. "The Elf gave it to me. Now we match again."

"Indeed we do." Aragorn smiled, taking it from her and turning to Legolas. "Thank you."

"Of course, mellon nin." Legolas nodded, laughing at Aisley who had broken into the happy dance. Aragorn tipped his head curiously at her.

"Do you know a song about love and vagabonds?" He asked curiously, and Aisley stopped, staring at him in awe.

"There's a calm surrender, to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away." She sang, and Aragorn nodded.

"That is it!" he cried, and Aisley tipped her head.

"You lads have the Lion King here?" She asked, and the three bystanders looked between the two of them, like a game of tennis.

"I have never heard of this King of Lions." Aragorn shook his head. "However, you appeared to me in a dream and you sang that song."

"Woah!" She cried sharply, and the Company glanced at her quickly. "I dreamed I sang that at you and this beor you were with! And I was dancing around madly and it was great fun!"

"And you still haven't found your shoes." Aragorn added, glancing pointedly at her bare feet. Aisley smiled sheepishly.

"Well, Éowyn gave me a pair of her boots, but it hurt too much to bend over and put them on, so I just went without." She explained, and Éowyn raised an eyebrow concernedly.

"Why did you not tell me?" She asked. "I could have done that for you."

"Oh, Éowyn, pet, you've done so much for me already. Lands, I wouldn't have been able to get dressed without your help. I couldn't ask you to put on my shoes for me too. I'm not a babe."

"How badly were you injured?" Aragorn interrupted quickly, and Aisley blushed. So that's what it was like having a male parental figure…

"Not too bad." Aisley laughed. "It was only just yesterday, so I haven't healed up yet."

"She was shot in the back with an arrow." Legolas corrected, and Aisley gave him the stink eye.

"Traitor." She grumbled, and he laughed.

"Aye, our little girl is becoming quite a warrior." Gimli chuckled, grinning at Aisley, and she laughed.

"Oh, you should have seen Éowyn. She was the real Xena warrior princess." She replied, and the others tipped their heads in confusion.

"As usual, little one, I do not understand you." Aragorn declared, and they laughed again. "I need to speak with Théoden King."

"I am here." Théoden called, joining the group. "It is good to see you alive and well. Why must we hold council? What news do you bring?"

"I would prefer if we moved somewhere more…private." Aragorn replied, looking around the courtyard. "We need not frighten the people more than necessary." Théoden nodded, leading the way through the courtyard. Aisley made to stay behind and let the Kings hash it all out, but Aragorn tightened his grip on her shoulders and drew her with him. "You are as much a part of this as I am, little one."

"Great." Aisley groaned. "I am no strategist. I'm only a diplomat." They reached an empty chamber, and Théoden turned to face them.

"What news do you have, brother?" He asked Aragorn, and Aragorn sighed.

"Saruman's forces are approaching. The must number ten thousand at least."

"Ten thousand!" Théoden cried. "Why it would be suicide to try and fight them off!"

"Aye, and that's why Gandalf recommended we flee to the fortress rather than fight in an open field as you had wished."

"I know now how wise that was." Théoden nodded. "We must rally our forces if we are to stand a chance. Every man that can lift a blade will fight. We must have faith in ourselves, or we cannot win this fight."

"I am good at talking with people." Aisley offered. "Perhaps I could speak with the afraid, the ones who have never seen battle. I could reassure them and give them new confidence."

"That is a good idea." Aragorn nodded approvingly. "A confident man is much less likely to succumb in battle."

"What of the women and children?" Éomer asked, glancing at Éowyn. "They cannot stay here."

"They will ride out to the camp at Dunharrow, where they will be safe." Théoden declared, turning to Éowyn. "Sister-daughter, I ask that you lead them."

"But Uncle, I-"

"You will lead them." Théoden replied forcefully, and Éowyn nodded, resigned.

"Yes, Uncle." She replied, stalking off.

"You will go with her?" Aragorn asked Aisley, and she nodded.

"Of course. I am still healing after all."

"You would let her fight if she was not injured?" Éomer interrupted, staring at Aragorn in awe.

"She answers only to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."Aragorn replied. "And she has proven herself in battle. Should she wish to fight, I would have no say in the matter."

"Surely you are her… guardian, of sorts. Could you not forbid her?"

"I would watch over her in battle and keep her safe. After that, I could do nothing."

"She is standing right here." Aisley interrupted with a harrumph. "And she is going to start rounding up your people." With that, she left the chambers, meeting up with Éowyn and walking out to the courtyard.

"May I have your attention please?" Éowyn called, and a few of the Rohirrim looked up. "Excuse me, may I have your attention?"

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR BLIBBERING GOBS AND LISTEN UP!" Aisley hollered, and the courtyard fell dead silent.

"Thank you, your highness." Éowyn declared primly. "You all know why we've come here. Saruman's forces are marching on our land from Isenguard."

"All women and children are to leave the fortress and head to Dunharrow, and all men who are physically capable of wielding a weapon are to report to the Riders of the Mark for further instructions." Aisley added.

"This is merely a precaution. You have no cause for alarm." Éowyn put in quickly, and Aisley raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lying to the people. Shame, shame." She whispered, before turning back to the people. "Please report quickly and quietly to your quarters and gather only the provisions necessary. Women and children meet at the south wall once you've gathered your belongings. Aaaaannddd… Break!" The Rohirrim shuffled off, muttering to themselves, somewhat confused about her farewell. Aragorn suddenly exited the palace and ended up at her side.

"We are going to place defenders on the Dike in order to slow down their forces. Take the women and children south to Dunharrow." He ordered, and Aisley nodded with a slight smile.

"Already in place. I presume you're staying behind to help?"

"I am." Aragorn declared, and Éowyn frowned.

"You are wounded, my lord, surely you should come to Dunharrow and recover before risking such a great battle." She persuaded, but Aragorn shook his head.

"I am needed here." He stated simply, and Aisley hugged him.

"Be safe. I don't want to lose you again." She whispered, and he hugged her back.

"I make no promises, but I will do all that I can to get back to you, little one."

"Just do your best." Aisley grinned, switching into English. "_I love you, Dad_."

Éowyn tipped her head, confused, but Aragorn somewhat understood the meaning and tried to imitate her back, coming up with something that vaguely sounded like 'ailof yoodad'. Aisley giggled, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Close enough. Come on Éowyn, we've got some people to herd. And Aragorn? Kick those smelly orc's butts!"


End file.
